Novos Tempos
by Sr.Pontas
Summary: Como seria a vida de Harry se Voldemort, não tivesse exito em matar Tiago e Lilian? Se tivesse sido derrotado logo após sua falha?br Nessa Fic eu tento contar um pouco dessa historia a meu modo.br Se a Fic estiver ruim me perdoem pois é a minha primeira . -CAPITULO 37 - 08/09/2013
1. Antes do dia 1º

**CAP 1 – ANTES DO DIA 1**

O sol entrava pela janela de um quarto grande, cheio de pôsteres esportivos, fotos nas paredes e estantes, neste mesmo dormia um garoto escondido embaixo das cobertas devido à invasão de seu espaço pelo sol.

Uma mulher entrava no quarto a passos longos em direção a cama, com seus cabelos ruivos longo batendo nas costas conforme andava se aproximou da cama e puxou a coberta onde se ouviu um murmúrio baixo.

-Levanta Harry, daqui a pouco as visitas vão chegar.- Falou num tom doce enquanto se aproximava da janela e abria as cortinas.-Vai logo tomar um banho e desça para o café.

-Droga mãe, eu tava sonhando que eu ganhava a copa mundial de quadribol.- Protestou o garoto se levantando e indo até o banheiro.

-E não demore quero você lá em baixo em 5 minutos. – Falou antes de sair e fechar a porta.

O garoto entrou no banheiro por rápidos 5 minutos e logo saiu vestido e com os cabelos encharcados, saiu de seu quarto, atravessava o corredor lentamente enquanto limpava os óculos na camisa, desceu o lance de escadas e entrou em uma porta de madeira aberta ao lado da lareira do hall principal, haviam um homem sentado lendo um jornal e a mesma mulher ruiva, em frente ao fogão, com um avental.

-Bom dia, mãe – Falou e deu um beijo na mulher – Bom dia, pai – Falou abraçando o homem e se sentando.

-Bom dia, filho. – Responderam ambos.

-O tio Sirius vem hoje aqui? – Perguntou se servindo da omelete que a mãe trouxera

-Sim, ele e o Remo. – Respondeu o pai passando geléia em seu pão.

-Harry se comporte não quero você correndo pela casa, entendeu. – Falou a mãe séria

-Deixa disso Lílian, ele se comporta sempre bem. – Falou o pai calmo. – Igual ao pai dele. – Completou piscando para o filho que sorria

-Mereço esses dois. – Falou Lílian revirando os olhos.

-Tá pode até ser que nós – Falou apontando para ele e para o filho. – Não nos comportemos bem de vez em quando, mas o Sirius e o Remo são os últimos a falarem algo, não estou certo?

-Sim, querido infelizmente aqueles dois são como vocês, apesar de que o Remo tem juízo. – Falou com um sorriso no canto do lábio

-Assim você me magoa. – Falou com cara falsa de triste.

-Hahaha. – Harry ria da cena. – Sem vocês meu café da manhã não será tão divertido sentirei falta disso em Hogwarts.

-É filho esse é seu primeiro ano. – Falou o pai solene. – Então se comporte...

-Isso ouça seu pai. – Falou Lílian concordando no que o homem sorriu.

- Como ia dizendo, se comporte.. – Falou sorrindo. – Como um verdadeiro maroto, filho de Tiago Potter.

-Não ouça seu pai. – Falou a mãe emburrada. – Isso é coisa para se falar Tiago.

A mulher continuaria a ralhar com ele se não fosse o som da campainha que levou todos até a sala, onde Tiago atendeu a porta enquanto Lílian arrumava uma mesinha no centro, e Harry deitava no sofá da forma mais espaçosa e preguiçosa que conseguiu.

Um homem alto de cabelos longos e negros entrou e abraçou Tiago fraternalmente, e depois foi cumprimentar Lílian, seguindo o gesto do homem entraram uma mulher com cabelos também muito negros e duas crianças um menino e uma menina, após isso Tiago fechou a porta. Nessa mesma hora a campainha tocou novamente, dessa vez era um homem com aparência de cansada e cabelos castanhos e uma mulher com um garoto.

-Se não quisesse que eu viesse era só não chamar – Falou sorrindo – Não precisava bater a porta na minha cara

-Eu achei mais legal fazer isso, Remo. –Respondeu ao homem abraçando

-E olha que você é meu amigo. – Falou o outro em tom de gozação

Todos riram

-Admitam vocês, se amam – Falou o terceiro sorrindo.

-Mas não tanto quanto amamos você Sirius. – Responderam rindo

-Desculpem mais já sou comprometido sabem. – Falou com a voz melosa – Não é Lisa, querida.

-Eu não sei de nada não Sirius. – Respondeu a mulher de cabelos negros que ria da cara do marido.

-Vamos entrem. – Falou Tiago fechando a porta

-Oi Lily. – Falou Lisa sorrindo. – Dê oi para sua madrinha Alicia.

-Oi tia. – Falou Alicia ela era uma menina muito bonita de cabelos compridos e negros com olhos azuis claros e baixa.

-Olá para vocês duas.- Respondeu sorrindo e abraçando-as

-Oi Allan. – Falou Lílian.

-Oi tia. –Respondeu o menino, ele também era bem bonito com seu cabelo curto e negro e seus olhos cinzentos, e alto e correu para falar com o menino q estava no sofá.

-Oi tia Lily. - Falou o outro menino este tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, após cumprimenta-la correu até os outros dois meninos.

-Oi Lily.- Falou a mulher mais baixa.

-Oi Anna. – Respondeu. – Vamos sentar. – Falou apontando para os sofás, todos sentaram-se começaram a conversar.

-Mãe – Chamou Harry. – Eu vou com o Allan e o Edward até o meu quarto. – Falou isso e os três começaram a subir correndo as escadas.

-Não façam bagunça. – Gritou ela lá de baixo. – Eles me lembram alguém.

Os três homens ali presentes sorriram

-São nossos filhos, não são. – Respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

-E você Alicia não vai subir. – Perguntou Anna calma

-Não, não vou não tia. – Respondeu emburrada.

-Por quê? – Foi à vez de Lílian perguntar.

-Ah, tia, eu to meio cansada só isso. – Respondeu bocejando.

-Tá se você diz. – Pois um ponto final na conversa.

Todos ali ficaram conversando por vários minutos até que Alicia se levantou e disse que iria subir, a conversa durou por varias horas até ouvirem gritos no andar de cima, todos subiram correndo até o quarto de Harry onde encontraram Alicia vermelha gritando com Harry, enquanto Edward e Allan riam.

-Eu te odeio Potter. – Ela gritava e Harry só ria mais ainda oque a deixava mais brava

-Oque está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Lílian gritando para parar com a zona.

Todos olharam estáticos para ela e foi Alicia que respondeu.

-Seu filho que veio dizendo para mim, que eu tava mais bonita querendo saber se eu não queria fugir um dia de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmead com ele.- Explicou muito envergonhada Alicia.

Os que acabaram de chegar também caíram na gargalhada menos Lílian que abraçou Alicia.

-Não liga para ele, sei como é isso. – Falou olhando para Tiago. – Um dia ele desiste.

- Ou acabo casando com ela, igual você e o papai.- Respondeu Harry voltando a rir isso só fez todos rirem mais ainda.

-Potter seu idiota para com isso. – Alicia voltava a gritar

-Para com isso já Harry. – Falou a mãe

-Mãe sua estraga prazeres, tomando as dores da sua afilhada né. – Respondeu emburrado

-Sim exatamente, agora vocês quatro desçam para comer. – Falou severa. – E sem bagunça. - Os quatro a obedeceram e desceram.

-Nossa isso me lembra os velhos tempos. – Falou Lisa sorrindo e olhando para Lílian

-Ai ai, coitada da sua filha vai ter um Potter na cola. – Falou Lílian sorrindo

-Melhor do que fosse um Malfoy. – Falou Sirius sorrindo.

-É verdade – Concordou Lílian.- Agora vamos descer para comer. – Enquanto todos desciam Tiago e Sirius ficam sorrindo.

-Acho que vamos ser parentes Black. – Falou Tiago sorrindo

-Sim, Potter infelizmente. – Respondeu Também sorrindo.

-Desça logo Tiago. – Gritou Lílian lá de baixo.

-To indo patroa. – Respondeu animado. – Vamos Sirius

Os dois desceram tranqüilos, quando entraram na cozinha o ambiente era bem calmo, Alicia já falava com Harry e todos conversavam sobre a época em que "Os Marotos" estiveram em Hogwarts uma conversa que durou o resto do dia.

Sirius e Remo foram embora com suas famílias, pois no outro dia estaria na plataforma nove e três quartos para deixar os filhos irem a Hogwarts.


	2. Trem de Hogwarts

**CAP 2 –TREM DE HOGWARTS **

Harry estava sentado encima de sua mala quase dormindo enquanto os pais e Lupin esperavam Anna achar Sirius e sua família. No meio de uma multidão apareceu à cabeça de Sirius e aos poucos as dos outros que o seguiam, Anna finalmente os encontrara e os trazia correndo.Após o encontro todos atravessaram a plataforma e as crianças embarcaram no trem, depois é claro de Lílian avisar seu filho pela milésima vez que deveria se comportar, claro que Sirius e Tiago deram suas recomendações a seus filhos e sobrinhos também oque lhes ocasionou um sermão de suas esposas, e foi assim que o expresso partiu para mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts.Eles procuravam por uma cabine quando Alicia trombou com alguém.

-Ei vê por onde anda. – Gritou a pessoa

-Me desculpe, mas foi você que trombou.- Resmungou olhando para a pessoa era um menino branco e loiro.

Ele levantou-se rápido vendo que batera em uma garota muito bonita.

-Me desculpe deixe-me ajuda-la a levantar – Falou estendendo a mão. – Sou Draco Malfoy.

-Sei me levantar sozinha – Resmungou.- Sou Alicia Black. – Malfoy olhou com uma cara assustada

-Mas nunca te vi em nenhuma reunião lá em casa. – Falou tranqüilo

-Isso porque sou filha de Sirius Black. – Falou sorrindo da cara de nojo do rapaz.

-A você é uma das amantes de sangue-ruim - Falou empurrando Alicia que quase caiu de novo, e deparou-se com três garotos olhando feio para ele, sentindo o perigo apressou-se.

-Vamos procurar uma cabine - Prosseguiu ela

-Sim, vamos – Os três concordaram.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor até que encontraram um conhecido em uma das cabines ele estava sozinho sentado olhando pela janela.

-Olá Neville. – Falaram os quatro assustando o garoto

-Ah, que susto. – Falou colocando a mão no peito. – Olá pessoal sentem-se

Eles seguiram o conselho e se sentaram nos bancos se acomodando tranquilamente.

-E aí Neville como estão seus pais? – Perguntou Harry puxando assunto

-Eles estão ótimos trabalhando muito, então fiquei essas férias com a vovó foi um inferno. – Falou sorrindo

Todos também sorriram conheciam as historias da vó de Neville e pelo que era contado, ela era muito rigorosa.

-A então você se ferrou legal né. – Falou Allan rindo

-Legal é pouco. – Falou emburrado

-Olha a moça dos doces. – Interrompeu Edward apontando para uma senhora que passava com carrinho cheio de doces.

Todos encheram os bolsos de doces e continuaram a conversar alegremente até que Alicia os lembrou que deveriam por os uniformes, pois estavam perto de Hogwarts

Os meninos se trocaram rápido e voltaram a conversar, mas Alicia demorava demais.

-Ei Allan cadê sua irmã? – Perguntou Harry

-A sei lá, ela deve estar por aí. – Falou displicente

Nesse momento a jovem entrou na cabine com duas garotas uma com cabelos castanhos e muito armados e uma outra loira com cabelos compridos.

- Olá meninos. –Entrou sorridente. – Essa é Ângela Simons e essa Hermione Granger. – Falou apontando para elas

-Olá meninos – Responderam

-E esses são Harry Potter, Allan Black meu irmão, Edward Lupin e Neville Longbottom. – Apresentou os meninos

-Olá meninas. – Responderam em coro.

Eles continuaram suas conversam bem animados até que o trem foi parando, eles começaram a se preparam para descer,quando parou pegaram suas coisas e foram saindo quando encontraram um homem gigante gritando para os alunos do primeiro ano segui-lo.

-Olá Hagrid. –Gritaram para o homem.

-Oi crianças – Cumprimentou alegre. – Depois a gente conversa melhor, vocês passam na minha cabana para conversarmos, agora estou atrasado. - Falou e ajeitou os primeiro anistas nos barcos a margem do lago.

Todos se acomodaram nos barcos e começaram a atravessar o lago, depois de dez minutos viram ao longe um grande castelo iluminado que se aproximava, e quanto mais perto chegava mais lindo se tornava, aquele era o castelo de Hogwarts, o castelo dos sonhos.


	3. Finalmente Hogwarts

**CAP 3 – Finalmente Hogwarts **

Eles atravessaram o grande portão de entrada de Hogwarts onde entraram em um salão em que havia cinco mesas, uma para cada casa e uma ocupada pelos professores,o salão mergulhou num intenso silencio quando eles entraram, havia apenas um banco com um chapéu encima, a professora Macgonall pediu para os alunos ali esperarem, e fosse até o banco e colocassem o chapéu para serem selecionados a uma casa, quando chamados.

Angelina Algus – Chamou a professora

Ela se sentou por poucos segundos.

Sonserina – Gritou o chapéu à mesa rompeu em aplausos

Alicia Black – Falou a Professora

Alicia andou até o chapéu a passos longos, mas com muito medo de desapontar seus pais, sentou bem devagar e colocou o chapéu como pedido, mas mal ele chegou a sua cabeça já gritou. – GRIFINORIA.

Alicia caminhou tranqüila até a mesa que a parabenizava, mas logo se fez silencio novamente.

Allan Black – Gritou.

Andou tremulo até o chapéu, mas mal tocou sua cabeça também gritou.

GRIFINORIA – Allan sentou-se ao lado da irmã que sorria.

Muitos nomes depois foram chamados, Hermione também foi para Grifinoria, para alegria dela e de sua nova amiga.

Neville Longbottom. – O menino caminhou cabisbaixo até o banco onde se sentou ou chapéu ficou quase um minuto em sua cabeça quando.

GRIFINORIA – Gritou, o menino saiu correndo e logo se sentou ao lado de Allan, a espera de seus dois colegas.

Edward Lupin. – Chamou a professora, esse caminhou decidido, mas antes disso deu uma olhada para mesa dos professores, onde achou o sorriso que buscava, se sentou no banco.

Hum, muito esperto tem sabedoria de Corvinal. – Nesse momento o menino se encolheu. – Mas seu sangue me diz que você tem uma historia antiga, e a historia deve se repetir, mais uma vez.

GRIFINORIA. – Gritou o chapéu, o menino olhou novamente para a mesa dos professores onde viu seu pai sorrindo satisfeito, ele foi até a mesa e se sentou entre Allan e Neville, já se passara vários nomes na lista novamente.

Suzana Makkel – Gritou a professora, a menina se sentou.

Lufa-Lufa. – Gritou o chapéu

Harry Potter – Chamou a professora, Harry andou temeroso, pensava e se parasse na Sonserina oque seria dele, quando chegou se sentou com um só pensamento, "Sonserina não".

Porque Sonserina não, lá você poderia ser poderoso. – Falou o Chapéu para ele

Porque não – Pensava Harry

Se for assim então será. – Falou alto. – GRIFINORIA.

O menino correu até a mesa sorrindo para seus amigos, sentou-se na frente de Allan ao lado de Alicia, depois da seleção a mesa se encheu de um banquete dos deuses todos comeram e conversaram. O professor Dumbledore levantou-se e disse que o banquete de boas-vindas tinha terminado e que cada aluno seguisse seu monitor até sua respectiva casa, o monitor da Grifinoria era Eric Johnson, um garoto alto e esguio com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes as meninas babavam por ele e os menino odiavam-no,após a chegada no salão da Grifinoria todos alunos subiram para seus respectivos quartos onde, suas coisas já se encontravam, assim como grandes camas com seus nomes.

Os meninos dividiam o quarto com mais um garoto, Ronald Wesley, e as meninas com mais duas garotas Parvatti Partiu e Padme.


	4. Primeiro dia de Aula

**CAP 4 – Primeiro dia de aula**

Harry se levantou e viu que todos ainda dormiam, caminhou até o banheiro onde tomou um demorado banho, quando saiu encontrou Edward sentado em sua cama bocejando, este apenas lhe acenou, no que Harry retribuiu, passou por Harry e entrou no banheiro.

Longos 10 minutos se passaram nesse tempo Neville havia levantado e descido para o café, foi quando Edward saiu do banheiro e apontou para Allan.

-Vamos acordá-lo se não ele perde aula. - Falou serio

-A sim, mas como, ele dorme que nem pedra. – Respondeu Harry, no que o outro sorriu

-Assim. – Ele falou pegando um balde cheio de água e jogando-a em Allan que levantou dando um grito.

-QUE MERDA É ESSA??? – Gritou pulando de sua cama

-Água. – Respondeu Edward simples

-É EU VI QUE ERA AGUA, QUER DIZER SENTI – Gritou e acabou acordando Ronald que dormia.

-Que barulheira é essa? – Perguntou meio sonolento

-Ah, desculpe te acordar. – Falou Edward corado

-Não foi nada, to atrasado para o café mesmo. – Falou e entrou no banheiro.

-Primeiro dia de aula, hein. – Falou Harry sorridente.

-É – Responderam os outros com sorrisos iguais.

-Vamos descer logo. – Retrucou Allan

Allan se trocou e logo desceram para o salão comunal, onde se encontravam sentadas Hermione, Alicia e Ângela conversando alegremente.

-Depois dizem que meninas, que demoram. – Falou Alicia sorrindo

-Culpa do Allan. – Responderam Harry e Edward juntos.

-Ei. – Protestou o rapaz

-Mas deixando isso para lá, vamos descer. – Falou Hermione

-Claro. – Responderam todos em unissoro

Todos os seis desceram para o café onde se sentaram ao lado de Neville, que comia suas torradas com ardor, foi um café animado todos conversando até que chegaram os seus horários, quando viram que tinha poções com a sonserina logo no primeiro horário.

Eles andaram até as masmorras onde teriam sua aula de poções, era uma sala que fedia muito e em frente às bancadas havia caldeirões os alunos se acomodaram em suas bancadas e começaram a conversar, minutos depois a porta se abre com um grande estrondo e todos se silenciam, um professor com capa negra e cabelos muito lisos entra e para no quadro, e começou a aula com a chamada.

-Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções. – Começou falava um pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. – Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos, posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, a cozinhar glória, até a zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que normalmente me mandam ensinar.

Mais silencio se seguia a esse discurso. Harry e Allan se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hermione Granger estava sentada na beradinha da cadeira e parecia desesperada a começar e mostrar que não era cabeça-oca.

-Potter. –disse Snape derrepente. - Oquê eu obteria se eu adicionasse raiz de asfodelo em pó a uma infusão de losna.

-Produzem a poção do morto-vivo Senhor. - Falou sorrindo da cara de desgosto de Snape.

-Black-Falou olhando para Allan. - Onde o senhor buscaria benzoar.

-No estomago de uma cabra, Senhor. - Respondeu também sorrindo.

-Senhorita Black. - Falou agora para Alicia.-Qual é a poção da Sorte.

-Hum, essa é difícil hein.-Respondeu seria. -. Felix Felis- Completou sorrindo

-Menos dez pontos para grifinoria, pela sua arrogância. -Falou Severo.-Copiem oque eu disse.

-Se o senhor não queria que respondesse, não perguntava, professor. - Falou Harry com um sorriso no rosto, no quê todos riram.

-Menos dez pontos pela graçinha. -Respondeu sem mudar sua feição.

A aula transcorreu do mesmo modo, Snape falando e todos copiando, saíram da sala com um enjôo devido ao cheiro das poções, e foram para a aula de transfiguração.

Logo eles estavam caminhando para a próxima aula Transfiguração, conversando animadamente, através dos corredores.

-Esse professor é muito chato. – Resmungou Neville – Ele me tirou pontos só por que meu caldeirão transbordou um pouco.

-UM POUCO NEVILLE – Gritava Allan. – Você praticamente inundou a sala. – Todos riam da feição envergonhada do garoto

-Não foi bem assim. – Retrucou muito vermelho.

-Foi sim, Neville – Respondeu Alicia do seu lado. – Mas que o professor é um idiota ele é.

-Por isso que nossos pais nunca gostaram dele. – Falava Harry ao lado de Allan.

-Ele é só um pouco exigente. – Respondia Hermione em defesa do Professor.

-Hermione se tá maluca menina. – Falava Alicia. – Um pouco exigente, ele é um carrasco, maldito Seboso.

-Seboso??? – Perguntou Rony que estava quieto até o momento.

-Sim, era assim que nossos pais chamavam o Snape, na época de escola. - Respondeu Alicia quando chegavam na sala. – Olha, chegamos à sala.

Os meninos se sentaram nas ultimas cadeiras e as meninas resolveram ficar nas cadeiras da frente para prestar atenção na aula. Uma mulher entrou na sala seu rosto já carregava algumas rugas e seu cabelo era preso em um coque alto, ela tinha um olhar severo.

Ela pairou os olhos sobre a turma por um momento, pigarreou e começou a falar.

- Olá sou a Profª. McGonagall – Falou com uma voz Severa – Sou Diretora da Grifinoria e irei lhes ensinar Transfiguração, é uma arte delicada e difícil, que exige total concentração do bruxo – Parou por um momento a turma se mantinha em silencio – Não permitirei brincadeiras em minha sala, afinal sem concentração não alcançaram a perfeição. – Ao terminar a sala estava estática – Alguma pergunta?

Uma mão se levantou no fim da sala.

-Podemos te chamar de Tia Mimi? – Perguntou um Allan risonho.

-Não. – Ela deu um sorriso bem de leve quase imperceptível – Suponho que seja o Sr.Black.

-Sim, sou. – Falou o Menino rindo.

-Agora vamos voltar à aula. – Voltou a seu tom severo. – Se dividam em duplas.

A sala teve um breve barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e alunos falando, quando se fez o silencio de novo, todas duplas estavam arrumadas, Allan com Harry , Alicia com Ângela , Edward com Neville e Rony com Hermione.

A professora colocou sobre as mesas vários palitos, os alunos olhavam para aquilo abismados, foi quando a professora explicou que deveriam transformar os palitos em agulhas.

Todas as duplas se concentraram e começaram o trabalho, por 10 minutos se fez o silencio, mas foi interrompido por um barulhinho.

-Ei Harry, a gente tem que entrar na sala do Filch. – Falava Allan para Harry a seu lado. – Como nossos pais falaram.

-É lá esta aquele tal mapa, que eles sempre comentam. – Respondia Harry no mesmo tom.

-Mas quando vamos lá? – Retrucava Allan, quando um pequeno pedaço de papel chegou a eles.

_**Ei vocês não façam planos sem mim.**_

_**Também quero ir atrás desse mapa vamos amanhã, para a sala do Filch.**_

_**A gente entra escondido lá.**_

Era Edward que mandará tal papel, logo foi respondido que iriam amanhã então.

-Agora temos que cuidar do... – Allan começou mas foi interrompido por um pigarro.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, oque pensam estar fazendo? – Perguntou McGonagall, toda a turma olhavam para os dois atentos.

-Conversando, Tia Mimi. – Respondeu Harry com cara de inocente.

-Sr. Potter não deixei que me chamasse assim. – Falou irritada. – E o exercício de vocês?

-Está aqui Professora. – Foi à vez de Allan responder sorrindo e mostrando uma pilha de agulhas.

-Bem vejo que fizeram certo. – Falou calma. – Por isso continuem com o bom trabalho.

-Falou isso entregando o dobro do que tinha recebido anteriormente em palitos.

-Certo, Professora. – Respondeu Allan no que a Professora saiu andando.

Após meia hora os dois voltaram a conversar, McGonagall foi até eles de novo, mas haviam terminado todo o trabalho por isso não pode fazer nada, após a aula ela despediu-se de todos , mas pediu para Allan e Harry ficarem.

-Sr.Potter e Sr.Black, os senhores não podem me chamar por esses apelidos. – Falou olhando severa para os dois.- Sou sua professora e devo ser chamada como tal, entendido?

-Sim, Tia Mimi. – Falaram isso e saíram correndo rindo alto.

A professora apenas ficou para trás sorrindo se lembrando de dois garotos, como aqueles que deram muito trabalho para ela, mas a deixara muito orgulhosa também.

-Tiago e Sirius, seus filhos são como você. – Falou sorrindo. – Hogwarts vai tremer nesses próximos sete anos. – Ela sorria, mas foi retirada de seus devaneios por alguns alunos que haviam chego para sua aula com ela, sua feição voltou aquela feição severa de sempre, mas no seu interior ela sorria de felicidade.


	5. Retorno Triunfal

**CAP 5 – Retorno Triunfal**

Hermione havia acordado, animada para seu segundo dia de aula, e entrado no banho, quando saiu encontrou suas amigas, sentadas conversando.

-Bom dia, Menina. – Falou enxugando os cabelos.

-Bom dia, Mione. – Responderam e Alicia entrou no banho.

-Bom, meninas oque vocês estavam falando? – Perguntou a menina interessada.

-Estávamos falando sobre, a nova revista da bruxa da moda que saiu. – Respondeu Parvati.

-Hum. – Resmungou Mione não muito interessada. – Vou descer para ler um pouco.

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino com um livro nos braços, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notou um rapaz de cabelos negros sentado na poltrona, ela se sentou perto da lareira e começou a ler.

-Bom dia, Hermione. – Falou o rapaz no que ela levou um susto.

-hã.. a..bom dia Harry. – Respondeu mais tranqüila. – Não tinha te visto, mas oque faz aqui?

-Os meninos ainda não acordaram, então resolvi descer e ficar aqui. – Respondeu sorrindo. – E você?

-Eu apenas vim ler. – Mostrou o livro para o rapaz.

-Desculpe não quis te incomodar. – Falou meio sem jeito.

-Que nada, não incomodou em nada. – Respondeu meigamente. – E você pronto para as aulas de hoje?

-Sim, prontíssimo. – Respondeu alegremente, se sentando próximo a garota.

Ouviram-se uns passos descendo do dormitório feminino, as meninas logo apareceram, olharam e viram Harry sentado perto de Hermione.Ambos acenaram para elas, que se aproximaram.

-Bom dia Harry. – Falaram exceto Alicia que parecia brava.

-Bom dia meninas. – Respondeu Harry sem perceber.

-Meninas vamos descer logo estou com fome. – Resmungou Alicia.

As meninas consentiram e saíram logo após se despedirem do menino, que ficou ali por uns longos dez minutos, foi o tempo que levou para Rony, Edward , Neville e um bravo Allan, provavelmente havia sido acordado carinhosamente de novo, descerem.

Logo os meninos estavam seguindo para o café da manhã onde se sentaram perto das meninas, e se serviram ficaram conversando por um tempo até subirem para a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, todos se sentaram nas cadeiras da frente afinal essa era a aula mais esperada por eles.

-Bom dia. – Disse um homem bonito com seus cabelos castanhos, porem muito cansado. – Sou o Profº.Remo J.Lupin, irei ensinar a Arte de Defesa.

Ele olhou para a turma com um sorriso, e fez a chamada após o termino da mesma começou a falar sobre como as artes das trevas começaram, falou os principais bruxos das trevas entre eles Voldemort, falou também dos heróis que os derrotaram, os alunos olhavam fascinados para o professor a sua frente, ao tocar a sino todos resmungaram e saíram de sala.

-Nossa o seu pai é muito legal Edward. – Falava Rony animado para um Edward corado.

-Brigado . – Respondia o garoto muito envergonhado.

-Sim, o tio Remo é demais, afinal ele é meu padrinho. – Se gabava Allan.

-Ah, fica quieto Allan, que seu ego tá me sufocando – Falou Harry arrancando riso de todos.

-Fica quieto Harry. – Retrucou o rapaz

-É Harry ele tá certo, você é tão egocêntrico quanto o Allan. – Respondeu Alicia sorrindo.

-Eu, não egocêntrico . – Falou fingindo revolta. – Sou apenas perfeito.

Todos riram enquanto, Alicia revirava os olhos, eles desceram para o almoço e depois teriam aula de Historia da Magia, era a aula que três garotos esperavam para completar suas idéias.A aula transcorria com calma alguns alunos dormiam em suas cadeiras apenas Hermione anotava a matéria.

**Harry, quando nos vamos à sala do Filch?(Allan)**

_O mais rápido possível Allan, oque você acha Ed??(Harry)_

_**Acho que devemos ir após o fim dessa aula com urgência(Edward)**_

_É concordo com você (Harry)_

**Certo, problema um resolvido agora temos o segundo.(Allan)**

_**Ei oque vocês tanto discutem ai?(Neville)**_

**Nossos planos Neville.(Allan)**

_**Planos oba to dentro oque vamos fazer?(Neville)**_

_Nós vamos ...(Harry)_

Os rapazes conversaram até o fim da aula, até Rony muito relutante resolve ajudar, tudo transcorria como o planejado, eles saíram da aula e se separaram das meninas seguindo até a sala do Filch, Edward ficou no lado esquerdo do corredor, Neville no lado direito, Rony, ficou vigiando porta enquanto Harry e Allan mexiam em toda a sala de  
Filch.

-Achou Harry? – Perguntava Allan do outro lado da sala

-Não, onde ele pode ter colocado. – Respondeu Harry apressado

-Olha tem o arquivo de todos os alunos aqui. – Falou Allan Sorrindo

-Que legal. – Respondeu Harry debochado. – Agora podemos voltar ao que viemos fazer.

-Que stress querida. – Retrucou Allan

Após uns cinco minutos um estrondo foi ouvido no corredor e vários passos.

-Merda, é o Filch – Xingou Allan

-Vamos sair daqui, depois à gente volta. – Falou Harry saindo e sendo seguido por Allan.

No corredor encontraram com Rony e foram para longe do lado de Neville de onde vinha um cheiro horroroso de Bombas de Bosta, encontraram com Edward no meio do caminho e saíram de lá o mais rápido possível.

As meninas estavam preocupadas haviam se passado três horas desde que os meninos haviam sumido, estavam sentadas no salão principal jantando quando cinco rapazes apareceram sorrindo, e conversando entre si.

-Por onde vocês andaram? – Perguntou Alicia seria.

-Segredo maninha. – Respondeu Allan sorrindo para a irmã

-Segredo nada, onde você estava Allan Alphonse Lisses Black. – Falou mais uma vez a irmão seria.

- Em nenhum lugar . – Falou para a irmã com cara de revoltado enquanto os amigos riam. – Parem com isso.

-Vocês também Harry James Potter e Edward Joseph Anderson Lupin. – Falou virando para os dois que fizeram cara de poucos amigos.

Foi quando um estrondo se deu na mesa dos professores Snape acabara de cair da cadeira com espumas saindo do cabelo e um letreiro em néon imenso sobre a cabeça dizendo LAVE A CABEÇA SEBOSO, todos riam da cena com gosto Snape passou como uma balada para fora do salão, não sem antes fuzilar os rapazes com os olhos.

Após todo o silencio do salão a Profª.McGonagall foi à mesa da Grifinoria e se dirigiu para três garotos que ali se encontravam.

-Sr.Potter, Sr.Lupin e Sr.Black , os senhores tem algo a me dizer? – Perguntou severa para eles.

-Nos desculpe? – Perguntou Allan inocente.

-Foi sem querer? – Foi à vez de Harry.

-Talvez que não tivemos a intenção? – Agora era Edward

-Menos 30 pontos para a Grifinoria e detenção para os três . – Falou irritada e saiu dali para a mesa dos professores.

-Era isso então? - Perguntou Alicia risonha

-Sim. – Responderam em coro os cinco sorrindo

-Agora Neville, vamos ter detenções juntos. – Falou Harry para o amigo que sorria

-Como assim? – Perguntou Ângela

-Bem é que eu explodi uma bomba de bosta no corredor, e o Filch me pegou – Falou Sorrindo. – Mas foi sem querer

-Meninos, vocês não deveriam fazer isso estraga com a Casa. – Falou Mione Severa. – E os pontos serão perdidos a toa.

-Desculpe mamãe. – Falaram os cinco

-Bem agora me contem essa historia direito. – Falou Alicia sorrindo

Eles contaram tudo exceto que procuravam o Mapa do Maroto, pois sabiam que ela iria deduzir isso sozinha, afinal ela também sabia que esse se encontrava na sala do Filch, contaram como fizeram para enfeitiçar o Snape, para invadir a sala do Filch, após o termino da conversa todos foram para seus dormitórios, afinal estavam cansados, foi um dia como o Allan disse, Triunfal.


	6. A chegada da última Potter

**CAP 6 –** **A chegada de última Potter**

Os garotos e as meninas conversavam animadamente, quando dois jovens ruivos e igual chegaram a eles, sorrindo abertamente.

-Olá novatos. – Falaram sorrindo , eles olharam para ver quem falava.

-Somos Fred. – Falou o primeiro

-E Jorge. – Disse em seguida o segundo. – Somos irmão do Roniquinho ai.

Todos riram da cara de raiva de Rony, os meninos não deixaram barato e sacanearam ele.

- Ah, Roniquinho da mamãe – Falava Allan apertando as bochechas vermelhas de Rony

-Para Allan, vai deixar o Roniquito, evergonhado. – Retrucou Harry rindo também.

-PAREM COM ISSO JÁ!!!!. – Gritou já estava vermelho vivo de tanto ódio. – VOCÊS NÃO VIERAM PARA ISSO, CERTO. – Gritou agora com os irmãos o salão olhavam para a cena espantados.

-Certo, RONIQUINHO. – Falou Fred frisando a ultima palavra.

-Viemos, parabenizar os autores da façanha contra o Snape. – Falou Jorge sorrindo

Eles apertaram as mão dos Meninos e começaram a contar suas traquinagens, citaram até a idéia de uma Loja de Logros, oque animou muito os meninos, as meninas que não queriam ficar ouvindo essas historias nem as idéias foram para um canto afastado estudar por pressão de Hermione, os Gêmeos Weasley adoraram as idéias dos garotos, os meninos falaram também de seus país e oquê fizeram em Hogwarts, ocultando as parte de serem animagos Ilegais, terem uma capa de invisibilidade, e terem criado o Mapa do Maroto, os Gêmeos ficaram fascinados pelos feitos dos "Marotos" e diziam a todo momento que gostariam de conhece-lôs e se surpreenderam pelo Profº.Lupin ser tão bagunceiro, ele que sempre pareceu tranqüilo e centrado.

As horas se passaram e todos tiveram que subir a seus dormitórios, assim como os meses, logo já era Dezembro, e todos faziam planos para o Natal.

-Natal, hein, sabe oque isso quer dizer né? – Perguntou Harry animado

-Claro que sim, presentes. – Respondeu Allan sorrindo.

As meninas reviraram os olhos e Edward sorriu.

-Não sua besta. – Retrucou Harry – A Nick, volta para casa. – Falou Harry sorridente.

-Quem? – Perguntaram as meninas exceto Alicia.

-A irmãzinha do Harry. – Respondeu Alicia comendo.

-E que irmã, não é Edward. – Falou Allan cutucando Edward

-É, muito linda. – Respondeu o outro entrando na brincadeira.

-Olha o respeito ela é minha irmã. – Falou Harry ciumento. – Não vou deixar VOCÊS porem as garrinhas nela.

Allan apenas sorriu e abraçou a irmã, Harry entendeu o recado do amigo, Edward ria da cara sem jeito do amigo, como quem diz "Desculpa, amigos?", Alicia revirou os olhos e os outros riram da cena.

Enquanto jantavam Lupin se aproximou da mesa.

-Meninos. – Chamou a atenção deles. – Estejam preparados, para viajar amanhã para casa.

-Sim, tio Remo. – Confirmaram o meninos.

-Ok, Pai. – Respondeu Edward sorrindo.

-Se vocês quiserem ir, crianças e convidem seus país. - Disse Remo se referindo a Neville, Rony, Ângela e Hermione. – Podem ficar lá em casa, ou na do Sirius ou na do Tiago.

-Grande diferença. – Retrucou Allan baixo. – Somos vizinhos. - os garotos riram.

-Comentário igual ao do seu pai, Allan. – Retrucou Remo o garoto apenas riu.

- Falaremos com nossos pais. – Responderam alegres, Remo apenas voltou a seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

- Vamos ao corujal agora, mandar cartas a nossos pais. – Falou Mione se levantando.

Rony, Neville , Ângela seguiram a menina, o dia passou tranquilamente, todos foram se deitar pois amanhã iriam voltar a suas casas para o natal.Acordaram cedo e pegaram o expresso para casa, sentaram se em uma cabine vazia, e lá se acomodaram e começaram a conversar.

-Eu vou passar o natal, na casa do Harry. – Falou Neville sorrindo. – A tia Lily convidou meus pais para ceiarem lá. – Os pais de Neville trabalhavam com Tiago, como Aurores, além de que eram velhos amigos de escola.

-Isso ai, Neville. – Respondeu Harry feliz.

-Os meus pais aceitaram ir. – Respondeu Hermione. – Iremos junto com a Ângela e seus pais. – Os Pais de Hermione conheceram, os pais de Ângela na plataforma, desde então se tornaram amigos.

-A minha mãe disse que vai, conversar com a mãe do Edward. – Falou Rony. – Para ver se não tem problema nossa família ir lá, afinal são nove pessoas.

-Acho que não vai ter problema, a casa é grande. – Falou Edward rindo. – Não tanto quanto desses dois mais é comportável. – Falou apontando para Harry e Allan.

Eles ficaram conversando por horas, até que o trem parou na estação, todos desceram e foram ao encontro de seus pais que estavam conversando entre si.

Eles andaram até os pais, que os abraçaram, ficaram ali conversando por uma hora até que saíram para suas casas.Os Granger, Weasley e Simoms, foram embora enquanto os Potter, Black e Lupins para Godrics Hollow. Ao chegarem em Godrics Hollow, cada um dirigiu-se a suas casas.

Ao acordar naquele dia lindo de inverno, em que a neve caia suave do lado de fora, Harry foi ao banheiro tomar um banho quente bem demorado ao terminar desceu todo agasalhado para a cozinha onde encontrou Allan e Edward sentados.

-Oque vocês fazem aqui? – Perguntou confuso.

-Tomamos café, ué. – Respondeu Allan como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

-Harry querido, eu os chamei aqui, porque daqui a pouco sua irmã chega. – Falou Lílian sorrindo. – Seu pai foi com a Alicia busca-la.

-Que ótimo, a Nick vem hoje. – Falou sorrindo e se sentando. – To com fome mãe.

Ela trouxe um prato com bacon e omelete e um suco de laranja para o menino, que começou a devorar o café com muita vontade, foi repreendido por sua mãe mas continuou, os amigos apenas riam foi quando ouviram um barulho de porta e malas sendo arrastadas.

-É a NICK. –Gritaram os rapazes e começaram a correr para a sala

-Voltem aqui e comam. – Gritou Lílian mas os rapazes já tinha saído da cozinha, ela apenas os seguiu.

Ao Chegarem na sala tinha uma menina baixa com cabelos ruivos até a cintura e olhos verdes, lembrava muito Lílian,ela foi até Harry e o abraçou, se abraçaram por muito tempo, se não fosse por Allan pigarrear demorariam mais, ela sorriu e se virou para Allan deu um abraço forte no rapaz também, por fim abraçou Edward e correu para a mãe que estava na porta da cozinha em lagrimas.

-Bem..bem vinda minha filinha. – Falou a mulher em lagrimas

-Mamãe eu tava com tanta saudade. – Falava entre os soluços.

-Como foi lá com a sua tia na França? – Perguntou Lílian mais tranqüila

-Foi ótimo, só foi ruim ficar longe de vocês todos. – Falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei que sou irresistível. – Falou Allan, todos ali reviraram os olhos.

-Humilde igual ao pai dele. – Retrucou Edward todos riram.

-Que bagunça é essa? – Perguntou um homem que acabara de entrar sorrindo.

-Tio Sirius. – Ela correu e abraçou o homem.

-Só ele ganha abraço. – Falou Lupin Fingindo tristeza.

-Que isso seu bobo, eu tava com saudades de você também tio Remo. – Ela sorriu e abraçou o homem.

-E a França? – Perguntou Remo.

-Foi ótima, vamos sentar eu conto tudo. – Eles se sentaram.

Ela começou a contar tudo, como foi ir para um colégio trouxa, como se divertiu na casa da Tia, as pessoas que fez amizade.Após isso ela perguntou como estava Hogwarts, os garotos apenas sorriram e Lílian fechou a cara.

-Nada bom minha filha, nada bom. – Falou Lílian com a cara fechada.

-Porque oque aconteceu. – Perguntou preocupada.

-Seu irmão e seus amigos, fazem jus a seus sobrenomes. – Falou Lílian seria.

-A é porque... – Perguntou Nick rindo. –...quantas detenções meninos?

-Quinze. – Disse Allan.

-Sete. – Falou Edward

-Dezesseis. – Falou Harry rindo

-Harry Potter, como você faz isso. – Falou alto Lílian

-Não sei, apenas faço. – Falou rindo da cara da mãe.

-É igual ao pai dele, me falava a mesma coisa quando eu perguntava. – Falou fingindo estar brava.

-Mas Lily, entenda, é uma questão de sobrenome. – Falou Tiago sorrindo.

-Minha filha não vai ser assim. – Falou revoltada. – Não é Nick.

-Não mãe. – Ela fez a cara mais deslavada que pode.

-Nicole Evans Potter. – Falou Lílian alto no que todos riram.

O elfo domestico dos Potter, apareceu anunciando que o almoço ia ser servido.

Todos foram para a sala onde iriam almoçar, e continuaram conversando mais e mais, no fim da tarde os meninos foram para o campo de quadribol, jogar um pouco, quando ficou escuro cada um voltou a sua casa.

Os outros dias prometiam.


	7. Véspera de Natal

**CAP 7 -** **Véspera de Natal**

Harry acordou naquela manhã de natal, sorriu ao olhar para o lado e ver uma cabeleira ruiva, deu um beijo em sua irmã que resmungou um pouco, saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro, tomou seu banho quente tão esperado cobriu a irmã que remexia um pouco na cama e desceu.Entrou na cozinha e beijou sua mãe, pegou seu suco na geladeira e se sentou esperando as panquecas.

-Meu filho. – Lílian chamou a atenção do menino. – Onde está sua irmã?

-No meu quarto mamãe, deitada na minha cama. – Respondeu entre um gole do suco.

-A Nicole, tem que parar com essa mania. – Falou Lílian indo até o filho com as panquecas.

-Eu nem ligo mãe, deixa ela. – Falou Harry sorrindo. – E o papai?

-Chamado urgente do ministério. – Falou Lílian calma se sentando também.

-Logo no natal. – Falou ele desanimado.

-Vida de Auror é assim, não tem hora, nem lugar. – Respondeu a mãe comendo. – Sua irmã está demorando, vou acorda-la.

-Deixe ela, deve estar cansada. – Respondeu Harry terminando suas panquecas.

-Ela tem que acordar agora. – Falou a mãe. – Os Longbottons virão aqui almoçar, eles e seus tios.

Harry sorriu, seus amigos viriam almoçar hoje na sua casa, podiam conversar sobre seus "planos", sobre quadribol, e sobre o natal.Harry acabou seu café e se levantou, quando estava saindo sua irmã passou por ele e deu um sonolento bom dia, o menino foi em direção ao jardim onde encontrou um Allan correndo em direção a sua casa.

-HARRYYYY. – Gritava ele de longe. – HARRYYYYY.

-Oque foi criatura? – Perguntou Harry afoito.

-Nada. – Falou sorrindo. – Queria apenas te dar um susto.

-Ai meu deus, Allan. – Falou rindo também. – Você quase me mata de susto.

-Meu pai vai pro ministério por uma causa urgente. – Falou calmo. – Ai me aparece você correndo igual uma gazela.

-Certo, em primeiro lugar gazela é o seu pai. –Falou sorrindo.

-CERVO, C-E-R-V-O. – Falou Gritando.

-Que seja tudo tem chifre. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. - E seu pai, já voltou ele está na minha casa, com o meu pai.

-Hum, vamos chamar o Ed? – Perguntou Harry animado.

-Vamos. – Falou começado a andar.

-Bom dia Harry. – Virou-se para ver quem era deu de cara com Alicia.

-Bom dia Alicia. – Respondeu sorridente. – Está indo para a minha casa?

-Sim, vou ficar conversando com a Nick. – Respondeu calma

-A certo. – Retrucou Harry indo embora.

Alicia caminhou em direção a mansão dos Potter, encontra-se com sua amiga, chegou a enorme porta da mansão e bateu três vezes não demorou muito a um elfo domestico abrir a porta.

-Bom dia menina Alicia. – Falou sorrindo. – A jovem Nicole está em seu quarto.

-Obrigado, Dobby. – Alicia adorava a atitude de seus pais e tios, eles tratavam os elfos como da família.(N/A: O Dobby foi para a casa do Harry depois da queda de Voldemort, pois Lucio Malfoy foi encontrado entre os Comensais e mandado a Azkaban, sua a casa foi investigada e tudo que pode foi levado).

A menina subiu as escadas da mansão e seguiu até o fim do corredor onde ficava o quarto de Nicole e Harry, respectivamente à esquerda e direita, ela então abriu a porta e entrou.

-Nick, onde você tá? – Perguntou Alicia

-Aqui no banheiro, eu já to saindo. – Falou uma voz abafada do banheiro.

Alicia parou em frente à janela do quarto da menina e observou quatro meninos cochichando, nos jardins."Oque será que esses garotos estão aprontando, o Rony já chegou também, ainda falta a Mione e a Ângela", mas seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.Uma menina ruiva saia do banho enxugando os cabelos, e se sentou em frente a uma penteadeira muito bonita, e começou a escovar os cabelos.

-Oi Alicia, como está a sua vida em Hogwarts? – Perguntou à ruiva.

-Tá boa, fiz duas ótimas amiga, a Ângela e a Hermione. – Falou alegre.

-Que bom, elas vem cear aqui não vem? – Perguntou interessada.

-Sim, elas e os Weasley também vem. – Falou calma como sempre.

-Quem? – Perguntou agora se virando para a amiga.

-Os Weasleys, conhece-mos três dos seus filhos lá. – Respondeu

-A sim, vamos descer, passear nos jardins? – Perguntou fazendo um rabo de cavalo em sua mechas ruivas.

-Sim, hoje tá um dia tão bonito. – Falou se levantando do parapeito da janela

-Sei, sei você quer ver o meu irmão né sua safada. – Falou Nick correndo para não ouvir os gritos da morena que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

-NICOLE EVANS POTTER VOLTE AQUI AGORA, QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DE EU IR PARA OS JARDINS POR CAUSA DO POTTER. – Gritava correndo atrás da menina que agora se encontrava rindo no sofá.

-Calma amiga, assim você estoura uma veia. – Falou a Ruiva sorrindo. – Vamos.

As duas saíram para os jardins onde quatro ruivos , dois morenos e dois castanhos, conversavam alegres e rindo.As meninas se aproximaram, e se sentaram ao lado de seus irmãos.

-Oi Nick. – Falou beijando a irmã, a ruiva que ninguém conhecia tinha fica vermelha. – Pessoas essa é Nicole Potter, minha linda e adorada irmã.

Todos acenaram.

-Esse é o Ronald Weasley, ou Rony .- Falou apontando para o ruivo. – Fred e Jorge. –Apontou para os Gêmeos sentados. – e Gina Wesley . – apontando para a ultima ruiva que agora estava em sua coloração normal.

-Oi Nicole . – Responderam em unissoro.

-Me chamem de Nick. – Falou doce.

-Então meninos oque vocês tanto discutiam? – Perguntou interessada.

Mas foram interrompidos por uma mesa que passou voando e quase matou Edward, todos olharam assustados, três homens vinha correndo atrás da mesa.

-Tiago olha oquê você fez. – Gritava Sirius

-Eu nada, foi você que não sabe brincar, acha que eu ia matar meu afilhado. – Falou gritando também. – Não sou você não.

Os Weasley olhavam a cena abismados enquanto os outros riam, nessa hora uma segunda mesa veio voando e passou por eles também.

-Ganhei!! – Gritava Lupin na outra extremidade.

-Que ganhou oquê Aluado, você vai ver. – Responderam os dois apontando a varinha para suas respectivas mesas.

-Agora Almofadinhas. – Falou Tiago sorrindo.

-Com todo o prazer Pontas. – Retrucou o outro também sorrindo.

A mesa dos dois voaram em direção a mesa de Lupin que se defendia como podia, mas essa briga foi interrompida por um ruiva que saiu soltando fogo e gritando com todos atrás vinham duas outras um morena e outra loira, para impedir que Lílian fosse presa por assassinar três homens por brincarem com mesas, os três ficaram ali ouvindo a ruiva falar por muito tempo, foi então que arrumaram as mesas, e foram em direção aos meninos.

-Meninos suas mãe estão chamando vocês. – Falou Tiago sorrindo como sempre.

-Papai, tomou esporro da mamãe hoje. – Falou Nick sorrindo para o pai.

-E quando é que a ruivinha linda dele não dá esporro nele. – Falou Sirius sorrindo da cara de revoltado do amigo.

-Bem isso não vem ao caso, todos vocês para a mesa agora. – Falou num tom autoritário fingido.

Todos foram até as mesas, Lupin foi a sua casa e voltou com os Weasley atrás todos conversando, ao se sentarem-se à mesa havia ali cinco famílias, e ainda faltavam duas, que só viriam a tarde.

Ficaram almoçando e conversando por horas até que um carro parou na frente da mansão dos Potter, e de lá desceram as duas ultimas famílias que faltavam os Granger e os Simons, se cumprimentaram e voltaram para as mesas agora completas.

Ficaram ali até altas horas conversando quando se deram conta do horário, correram para se trocarem afinal o era véspera de natal, e teriam uma ceia para aproveitar e conversar mais.


	8. Um Natal A La Marotos

**CAP 8 - Um Natal "A La Marotos"**

** img **

Uma jovem ruiva saia do, banho com a toalha enrolada no corpo, e foi em direção de seu armário, onde escolheu um vestido que sua mãe havia lhe dado no aniversario, era um vestido verde que combinava com seus olhos.Ela se vestiu quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Entra. – Falou pondo as sandálias.

Um moreno entrou, ele vestia uma blusa social preta, e uma calça jeans preta também, seus cabelos estavam despenteados não por falta de tentativas mas sim por força do destino.

-Você vai para a festa assim? – Perguntou Harry olhando a irmã

-Sim, por que? – Perguntou prevendo a resposta do irmão

-Não acho que ficou legal. – Ele foi até o armário e voltou com um sobretudo preto. – Isso fica bem melhor.

-Eu não acho, vou assim mesmo. – Falou sorrindo. – Ainda mais que o Allan e Edward vão adorar esse vestido.

-Repete, por favor. – Retrucou Harry incrédulo.

-Vou assim pois o Allan e o Edward vão adorar. – Repetiu sorrindo.

-Não vou discutir com você, é perda de tempo. – Falou mais calmo. – A mamãe pediu para você descer.

-Vou descer agora. – Falou isso, e abraçou o irmão os dois desceram juntos. – Harry.

-Fala, maninha. – Respondeu avoado.

-Você tá falando da minha roupa. – Ele olhou para ela. – espera para ver a da Alicia.

Nicole podia jurar que ficou cega por um momento, pois o sorriso de seu irmão era de tamanha felicidade, que chegava a ofuscar.

-Nossa quase que fiquei cega agora. – Falou rindo.

-Haha, gracinha. – Falou Harry abraçando mais a irmã. –você não tá com frio? – Harry tentou mais uma vez.

-Não Harry, o papai ligou o aquecedor. – Falou sorrindo, entendendo a indireta bem direta do irmão.

Ao chegarem na sala que tinha uma linda e imensa arvore de natal montada ali, ela tinha muitas lusinhas, enfeites entre eles um cachorro preto, um cervo branco e um lobo cinza que ficavam correndo pela arvore, e de vez em quando derrubavam um enfeite no chão, e por fim a estrela dourada no alto da arvore. Seus pais estavam ali terminando de arrumar a mesa com a ajuda de Dobby.

-Oi mãe, oi pai. – Falou Nicole feliz.

-Oi minha filha, você tá linda com esse vestido. – Falou abraçando a filha.

-Oi Nick, você vai passar o natal vestida assim? – Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, papai e não adianta reclamar. – Falou sorridente.

-Eu já tentei. – Resmungou Harry. – Mas ela é cabeça dura igual a mamãe.

-Harry. – Esbravejou Lílian que estava ao lado de Tiago. – Olha o respeito com a sua mãe

-Desculpa mamãe, mas que você é cabeça dura é. – Falou sorrindo.

E assim começou mais uma "batalha" entre os Potters e as Potters, era comum eles discutirem assim, e sempre Harry do lado do pai e Nicole da mãe, não por gostarem mais um do que do outro, mas por pura semelhança, Harry era Tiago em todos os aspectos não se deixava entristecer por nada, sempre sorrindo, aprontando, inteligente, mas ainda assim responsável, já Nicole era Lílian tanto na aparência quanto nas atitudes, sempre alegre, meiga, estudiosa, e esforçada, mas quando irritada virava uma fera, só uma coisa ela puxou de Tiago, a "marotice", assim ficaram por um tempo até se ouvir três batidas na porta, eles pararam e Dobby foi em abrir a porta.

Por está entrou os Black e os Longbottons, todos sorriram e se cumprimentaram ficaram numa animada conversa até a campainha tocar novamente, dessa vez eram as outras famílias, após adentrarem todos ficaram comendo, bebendo e conversando, um grupo conversava animadamente.

-Então vocês, são Fred e Jorge. – Falava Tiago sorrindo. – Um dupla que apronta muito em Hogwarts.

-Sim, somos nós. – Respondeu Jorge sorrindo também. – mas nos tornamos isso graças a vocês.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Sirius interessado.

-Bem, é que foi graças a vocês que nos conhecemos cada canto daquele castelo. – Falou Fred mostrando um pergaminho em branco, os rostos dos três marotos se iluminaram.

-Mas oque esse pergaminho velho tem haver. – Perguntou Rony sem entender.

-Olhe o respeito, essa foi nossa maior obra de arte. – Falou Tiago sério

-Sim isso Rony. – Começou Sirius.

-É o Mapa do Maroto. – Terminou Lupin sorridente. – um mapa do castelo, que mostra tudo e todos.

-Então é por isso que não encontramos Allan. – Falou Harry entendido

-Claro por que, Fred e Jorge pegaram ele. – Falou Allan sorrindo agora

-Tão simples, mas despercebido por nos. – Completou Edward

-Ah..droga. – Falou Rony

-Oque foi? – Perguntaram todos

-Agora eles vão querer sair para aprontar sempre com esse mapa. – Falou desanimado no que todos sorriram.

-Tomem o mapa. –Falou Fred.

-Mas e vocês? – Perguntou Harry

-Temos todas as passagens décor na cabeça. – Retrucou Jorge sorrindo.

Assim eles começaram a explicar as passagens que os garotos não deveriam usar, porque estavam inacessíveis, e discutirem sobre outras coisas como quadribol, traquinagens e mulheres.

Não muito longe dali um grupo de mulheres compostas por Lílian, Anna, Lisa, Molly e Alice, conversavam, foi quando o assunto da arvore veio.

-Nossa Lílian que arvore linda. – Falou Alice calma. – Quem montou?

-Tiago, Sirius e Remo. – Ela , Lisa e Anna riram.

-A historia dessa arvore é engraçadissima. – Retrucou Lisa.

-Conte-nos então Lisa. – Falou Molly curiosa.

-Tudo começou quando eles trouxeram essa arvore para cá, Sirius cismou que colocaria lusinhas dançantes nela, Tiago dizia para usar as que tinham, assim não precisavam sair no frio para comprar, eles ficaram nessa discussão por meia hora quando terminaram Remo, já havia colocado as lusinhas, eles ficaram indignados, mas não puderam fazer nada após esse fato ele começaram a colocar os outros enfeites, colocaram as bolas, a neve, tudo colocaram até uma miniatura deles para correr pela arvore, quando foram enfeitiça-la, a arvore começou a pegar fogo. – Lisa parou nessa parte e começou a rir. – Bem , desculpe continuando, eles fizeram tudo de novo no outro dia, a arvore ficou pronta faltava por a estrela no alto, Remo resolveu que ele faria isso, pois Sirius ficou distraído olhando os outros enfeites da caixa e Tiago brincava com uma velas escrevendo no ar, Lílian Potter, bem lá foi o coitado do Remo, ele subiu na arvore e tava quase colocando a estrela no lugar, quando viu que ele ia cair, ele começou a gritar, só tivemos tempo de ver o Remo se espatifar no chão e o Tiago e Sirius segurando a arvore. – Lisa ria mais ainda.

-Bem como ela dizia. – Interveio Lílian vendo que a amiga não conseguiria. – Bem Remo começou a esbravejar por eles não seguraram ele, ai os dois respondem, "Arrumar essa arvore de novo ia dar trabalho, você a gente manda pro St.Mungus que resolve" e riram da cara irritada do Remo, assim termina mais uma historia marota, eles nunca crescem. – Falou Lílian rindo e olhando para o marido e seus amigos conversando com seus filhos e Fred e Jorge.

Enquanto isso, Sr. Weasley conversava em um sofá com o Pai de Neville, e as meninas estavam sentadas do outro lado da sala em círculos cochichando, animadas.

-Qual o seu tipo de garoto Gina? – Perguntou Ângela

-Ah, não sei, ele não precisa ser muito alto, tem que ser muito animado, brincalhão e me tratar com carinho. – Falava enquanto lançava olhares a Harry oque não passou despercebido por Nicole.

-Tipo o Harry? – Perguntou instigando a menina que não respondeu apenas ficou vermelha como seus cabelo. – Iiii, Alicia você ganhou uma rival.

-Repita isso, Nicole Evans Potter. – Retrucou Alicia

-Com todo prazer, você Alicia Lisses Black, ganhou uma rival pelo amor do meu lindo, fofo, inteligente, gato e gostoso irmão. – Falou sorrindo.

-Olha Nicole. – Falou frisando a ultima palavra. – eu só não te mato por esse comentário, pois além de pacifica como sou, ainda é natal.

-Ok, depois a gente discute isso. – Falou calma. – E vocês duas?

-Ah eu gosto mais dos garotos inteligentes, calmos, educados e que não liguem para a beleza.- Falou Ângela muito tranqüila, um sorriso se formou nos rostos de Nick e Alicia mas foi despercebido pelas outras.

-Para mim o garoto tem que me fazer, me sentir bem, apenas isso. – Falou Mione curta e grossa.

- Mas e você Nick, não adianta disfarçar. – Falou Alicia maliciosa.

-Eu oque? – Perguntou sorrindo

-Que tipo de garoto você gosta. – Falou Gina vermelha ainda.

-To tipo de garoto igual ao meu irmão, lindo, inteligente, que sabe provocar, maroto. – Falou sorrindo.

-Em outras palavras, o Allan. – Foi Mione que falou antecipando-se as outras.

-Se vocês acham que é assim. – Falou ainda rindo. – Olha minha mãe está chamando para cearmos.

Todos se juntaram e uma imensa mesa, que tinha todo tipo de comida, todos se sentaram e Tiago se levantou batendo com sua colher no copo, fez-se o silencio na mesa, Tiago deu um pigarro e começou.

-Sugiro que faça-mos um oração. – Falou sorrindo , todos assentiram. – Bem vou começar, quem quiser depois pode agradecer por algo.

-Queria agradecer, por ter nossos amigos aqui conosco, por minha adorável esposa, que Merlin sabe o quanto sofri para ter ao meu lado, mas a ruivinha não resistiu. – Tiago nessa hora tomou um beliscão de Lílian. – Desculpe, bem agradeço pelos meu adoráveis filhos e sobrinhos, agradeço pelo meu time ter sido campeão, pela Lily não ter descoberto...- Ele olhou para a mesa.- ...bem terminei.

-Oque Tiago, que eu não descobri? –Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Nada querida, está atrapalhando a oração dos outros pode ir Sirius. –Falou sorrindo.

-Eu queria agradecer, bela minha beleza, inteligência, sabedoria, capacidade...-Ele foi interrompido.

-Sua humildade. – Completou Remo, todos riram.

-Isso, e acima de tudo minha humildade. – Falou sorrindo.

Harry e Allan se levantaram juntos sorrindo.

-Queremos agradecer, pelo Snape nos dar aula. – Falou Harry.

-Pelo Mapa do Maroto. – Completou Allan

-Pela minha linda Alicia. – Harry disse piscando para a menina q olhava-o emburrada

-Pelos próximos anos de traquinagem que teremos. – Terminou Allan

Após a "oração", avançaram na comida todos conversavam e comiam alegremente, discutiam-se na mesa os mais diversos assuntos, desde comida até livros.

Duas horas depois Tiago, Sirius e Remo se levantaram e saíram, mas nada que afetasse a conversa alheia, após uma hora da saída dos três, foi ouvido um sino, todos olharam para a porta onde entrou um Tiago e um Remo vestidos de renas, sendo o primeiro com um grande nariz vermelho, e Sirius com uma roupa vermelha e um saco de presentes nas costas, as pessoas acharam interessante essa cena.

-Pai você tá lindo de rena. – Falou Nicole rindo do pai

-É Tiago você fica uma graçinha de rena. – Falou Lílian não deixando passar a oportunidade.

-Que engraçadas, vocês duas. – Falou ele com tom de deboche e uma cara de poços amigos.

-Que isso Pontas você tá lindo de veadinho. – Falou Sirius sorrindo, nessa hora um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Tiago.

-Que idéia. – Falou, nem dando chance dos outros perguntarem logo se transformou em um lindo cervo branco.

-Tiago, se destransforme já. – Falou Lílian brava, o Cervo apenas disse que não com a cabeça.

-Deixe ele Lily. – Falou Sirius rindo. – Ele gosta muito de ser cervo. – Sirius tomou um coice na bunda.

-Desculpa Sr.Sensível. – Retrucou Sirius rindo. – Bem crianças quem quer presente?

Todos foram animados até Sirius receberem seus presentes, Harry recebeu uma capa de seu pai sabia muito bem oque era ela, agradeceu ao pai, de Nick ele recebeu um pomo de treino, ele queria muito aquilo, de sua mãe e Hermione um livro sobre quadribol (Lílian) e Hogwarts Uma historia (Hermione), de Sirius e Lisa uma vassoura Nimbus 2000, de Remo e Anna uma livro sobre animagia (Idéia de Remo), de Ed e Allan uma tampa de privada de Hogwarts, e recebeu muitos outros, mas oque ele mais gostou foi um cordão de prata com um H entrelaçado em um A, o mesmo que ele deu a ela, ele apenas sorriu, e assim foi o natal, e logo viria o ano novo e estariam de volta a Hogwarts.


	9. As Férias antes do 2ºano

**CAP 9 – As Férias antes do 2ºano**

** img src**http://i113. Pulei para o 2ºano deles)

Nicole acordou naquele dia muito feliz, faltavam duas semanas para ir para Hogwarts, e estava animadíssima, de trocou e foi até o quarto do irmão para importuna-lo, mas ao entrar encontrou a cama arrumada, estranhou mas desceu para tomar seu café, sua mãe estava na cozinha com um mau humor horrível, por isso Nicole resolveu nem fazer perguntas, quando Lílian Potter está nervosa ninguém mexe com ela e sai vivo, exceto Tiago Potter.

Depois do café Nicole saiu de casa e descobriu o porquê do mal humor da mãe, seu pai e seus tios estavam pintando a casa, sem camisa, e as vizinhas todas estavam na janela e as mais atrevidas na rua olhando eles, Nicole sabia o porque desse alvoroço afinal Tiago e Sirius tinham seus corpos esculpidos por anos de quadribol e dias como Aurores, e Lupin apesar de não ter um corpo como dos outros dois, não ficava atrás afinal ele era Auror também, Nicole sorriu e cumprimentou os três, que sorriram animados e voltaram ao trabalho, ela não precisou andar muito para encontrar Harry, Allan, Neville, Edward e Rony sentados a beira da piscina conversando, ela não pode deixar de reparar que o Harry , Allan e Edward seguiam o mesmo caminho de perfeição dos pais, ela passou por eles sorrindo e foi até as meninas que estavam sentadas em uma mesa tomando limonada e conversavam animadas.

-Oi Nick. – Falaram em unissoro

-Olá, meninas. – Respondeu se sentando. – Fazendo oque?

-Conversando sobre o próximo ano em Hogwarts. – Respondeu Ângela

-Mas já íamos, pular na piscina. – Completou Gina sorrindo

-Ah, podem ir. – Falou Nick colocando um pouco de suco em um copo.

As meninas foram, exceto Alicia que ficou ali ao lado de Nick, essa olhou com a sobrancelha erguida para a amiga.

-Oque te atormenta. – Falou Nick tomando um gole de suco.

-Sou tão obvia assim? – Perguntou sorrindo.

-Não amiga, só para mim que te conheço desde meu nascimento. – Falou Nick rindo.

-Sabe...eu..estou, preocupadacomoharry. – Falou o final muito rápido.

-Como amiga? – Perguntou Nicole tranqüila.

-Eu estou preocupada com o Harry. – Falou envergonhada.

-Mas porque, Alicia. – Retrucou Nick

-Porque ele está, sei lá diferente, não me provoca mais. – Falou num tom triste

Nicole entendeu oque estava acontecendo, seu irmão parou de dar encima dela, e estava fazendo falta a Alicia, Nicole sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

-Fica assim, não ele teve estar pensando em alguma marotice.- Falou confortando. – Agora vamos pular na piscina.

-Mas você está em biquíni. – Falou Alicia sorrindo

-A é. – Olhou para si e sorriu. – Vou por já volto.

Nicole saiu correndo em direção de sua casa, passou pela mãe correndo e subiu a seu quarto onde, procurou o biquíni, colou-o e desceu correndo de novo chegou já pulando na piscina, bem perto dos meninos dando um banho neles, ela pediu desculpa com um cara maroto, mas eles não deixaram barato, pularam atrás dela, eles começaram a "correr" atrás dela que fugia pela piscina sorrindo.Todos ficaram na piscina até Lisa aparecer e os chamar para almoçar, ela tinha posto uma mesa no quintal, onde estavam Sirius, Tiago e Remo sentados esperando para comer, Lisa, Lílian e Ana chegaram com a comida, se serviram e começaram a almoçar e conversar alegremente, Lílian já não estava de mal humor já que Tiago pediu milhões de desculpas e dizia que só tinha olhos para ela, a beijando apaixonadamente.Após o almoço foram para a sala de televisão dos Potter, assistir um filme, as meninas queriam algo romântico, os garotos um de ação, optaram por um de comedia no fim das contas, ficaram ali assistindo até as quatro da tarde quando Tiago e Sirius levaram todos de carro até o Beco Diagonal, para comprarem seus materiais já que Lílian insistiu pois os preços estariam mais em conta, sendo que estava longe da época de escola, ao chegarem Tiago foram levar os Harry, Allan para comprar vestes novas já que as sua estavam pequenas, Edward e Neville foram com eles já que Sirius compraria o material que eles iam precisar.

Os garotos compraram suas vestes novas e vinham com Tiago, ao encontro de Sirius e os outros, todos mascavam um chiclete Harry adorava, essas coisas trouxas, eles vinham conversando quando Harry fez uma bola com o chiclete, Allan o seguiu fazendo também, Neville quando foi tentar conseguiu mas após terminar, esse estourou em sua cara espalhando chiclete por todo o rosto, os meninos e Tiago Riram do desespero de Neville, quando chegaram, ao encontro dos outros Neville ainda tinha resido do chiclete no rosto.

-Oque é isso no seu rosto, Neville – Começou Mione

-Nem pergunte. – Retrucou bravo, Tiago e os meninos riram mais ainda.

-Ele teve um problema com o chiclete. – Respondeu Edward rindo mais ainda se isso era possível.

-Ele foi fazer uma bola, e ela estourou na cara dele. – Continuou Allan

-Neville, você não deveria fazer essas coisas perigosas. – Falou Alicia sorrindo

-É a mamãe fica preocupada. – Completou Nick , quando todos começaram a rir.

-Isso mesmo, riam todos do pobre Neville. – Falou num tom divertido

-Ah coitado do Nevillezinho. – Falou Rony

-Haha, como você é engraçado Ronyquito. – Retrucou Neville rindo da cara de poucos amigos de Rony.

-Ok, eu sei que vocês se amam. – Interveio Sirius. – quer sorvete, hoje é por conta do Tiago

-Hei. – Foi só oque ele conseguiu pronunciar, pois todos correram para a sorveteria, logo sobrou para ele e Sirius carregarem as sacolas de compras.

Eles tomaram sorvete e voltaram para a mansão dos Potter, para jantar, a janta estava pronta comeram muito felizes e ficaram até tarde conversando, Allan, Alicia, Mione,Ângela foram para casa dos Black, e Edward, Rony para a casa dos Lupin, Gina quis ficar com Nick e Neville estava hospedado na mansão Potter desde o fim das aulas a pedido de Lílian e Tiago que gostavam bastante do menino.Neville subiu para seu quarto tomar um banho e Gina para o seu tomar também banho, Nick atrás de Harry na biblioteca, já que ela queria conversar com ele, e ele amava ficar na varanda da biblioteca olhando a noite.

- Harry, tudo bem com você? – Perguntou

-Claro maninha, tudo ótimo. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da lua

-Porque então você está evitando a Alicia. – Falou direta

-Não estou a evitando, estou apenas dando espaço que ela quer. – Retrucou ainda simples

-Ela não quer espaço, ela quer você. – Falou começando a se irritar.

-Se ela quer, ela que venha me falar. – Respondeu já mais grosso.

-Harry você não entende as mulheres. – Gritou Nick

Ele se virou para Nick, e a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

-Eu não as entendo, pode até ser verdade.- Falou sério. –mas vocês também não nos entendem, estamos quites maninha.

-Harry você não tem jeito, até os conselhos mais sérios você transforma em piada. – Ela o olhou e sorriu.

Virou-se e começou a ir embora, na porta se virou para ele e disse.

-Harry, oque você sente? – Perguntou tranqüila.

-Eu a amo. – Falou isso e mostrou o cordão de prata que havia ganhado no natal de Alicia, sua irmã apenas sorriu.

Nicole foi embora deixando Harry só na biblioteca, olhando para o céu perdido em seus pensamentos, mal sabia ele que uma morena estava nesse mesmo momento olhando para o céu também pensando nele Harry James Potter, e como tirava seu sono.


	10. Aniversario de Harry

**CAP 10 – O Aniversario de Harry**

O sol invadia, o quarto nessa manhã de verão, um menino moreno dormia esparramado na cama só de samba-canção, outro moreno dormi no chão com os pés na cara de um ruivo que fazia uma cara muito feia, e resmungava "aranhas, aranhas", um garoto de cabelos castanhos dormia ao lado da porta do banheiro sorrindo, e outro embaixo do guarda roupas alto, para fugir do sol.

Um grupo de garotas entravam sorridentes no quarto, elas se postaram ao lado da cama de um deles, e fizeram uma contagem silenciosa, quando essas mesma acabou todas pularam sem piedade sobre o menino, que apenas gritou.

-AI, O CASTELO CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM!!!! – Harry gritava abafado pelas meninas, os outros apenas se levantavam sorridentes.

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, HARRY POTTER!!!! – Gritaram as meninas

-Sooocorroo, façam algo. – Gritava com a voz abafada.

Os meninos sorriram e...

-Feliz Aniversario HARRY!. – Gritou e pulou Allan

-Mais velho hein. – Foi a vez de Edward pular

-Doze anos, tá velho. – Gritou Rony e também pulou em cima dele

-Nem acredito parece que foi ontem que você era um bebezinho. – Neville pulou por ultimo.

-Poos...sso diz...er...algo. – Falou a voz abafada.

-PODE. – Todos concordaram.

-SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM. – Gritou para todos. – Não estou sentindo o meu CÚ!!!!

Todos caíram na risada, foi quando um moreno apareceu seguido de uma ruiva.

-Que zona é essa. – Falou Lílian vermelha.

-Montinho ué, madrinha. – Respondeu Alicia

-Estou vendo. – Falou severa, olhou para o marido. – Você não vai fazer nada Tiago.

Este apenas sorriu para a esposa, e respondeu um "Vou", ele saiu correndo e pulou em cima de todo mundo gargalhando.

-Saia daí Tiago. – Gritou Lílian

-MEU CÚ, TÁ DOENDO. – Gritou a voz abafada de novo. – SOCORRO

Depois de muito gritar todos saíram de cima de Harry que estava roxo, este entrou no banheiro e ficou por lá meia hora, pensando na vida, até que ouviu um abatida na porta, era Allan querendo entrar, ele saiu para deixar o amigo tomar seu banho também, ele desceu e encontrou a irmã e as amigas todas sentadas tomando café.

-Bom dia, assassinas. – Falou sorrindo para elas.

-Bom dia, Harry. – Responderam alegres.

-É assim que você trata nosso parabéns caloroso. – Falou Alicia

-Desculpe meu amorzinho. – Falou ele se sentando ao lado dela

-Olha como o amor é lindo. – Falou Nick risonha.

-Amor nada, essa peste que me persegue. – Retrucou Alicia emburrada.

-Se é assim. – Harry se levantou. – Vou me sentar aqui, a Gina gosta de mim. – Falou se sentando e abraçando a menina que ficou muito vermelha

-Nem pense em retrucar você pediu por isso, Alicia. – Sussurrou Nicole.

-Então Harry vai ter festa? – Perguntou Mione olhando o rapaz.

-Claro, festa é tudo. – Respondeu sorrindo, Allan acabava de entrar na cozinha com Edward atrás dele.

-Iii, Maninha perdeu o Potter. – Falou ele sorrindo e olhando para Alicia

-Ele nunca foi meu. – Falou mal-humorada

-A não ser quando vocês fizeram juras de amor eterno. – Falou Edward sorrindo, todos arregalaram os olhos.

-ED, eu tinha só sete anos. – Respondeu corada.

-Mas.. – Edward foi interrompido por Rony e Neville que entravam na cozinha.

O ruivo olhou com ferocidade para Harry, que tirou os braços do pescoço de Gina, todos riam da cena de ciúmes de Rony, eles se sentaram e tomaram seu café animadamente, passaram à tarde na piscina, conversando, jogando xadrez, até que deram seis horas da noite, a festa de Harry começaria as oito, Rony foi para a casa de Ed, onde se trocaria, Gina ficou na mansão dos Potter com Neville, e Ângela e Mione foram à mansão dos Black, combinaram de se encontrar na casa de Harry as oito em ponto.

Eles se encontraram as oito como o combinado ficaram, conversando, e muitos convidados chegavam e iam cumprimentar Harry, muitas pessoas estavam lá, seus avôs maternos e paternos, muitos primos, as famílias de Rony, Mione, Ângela ,Neville, seus padrinhos, amigos da escola , e Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall, todos conversavam animados.

Dumbledore veio andando devagar em direção de Harry, sorrindo gentilmente.

-Harry poderia dar uma palavrinha com você. – Falou gentil

-Claro, Professor. – Respondeu saindo de perto dos amigos

-Nos jardins por favor. – Falou ainda tranqüilo.

Eles andaram até os jardins onde Dumbledore, puxou sua varinha e conjurou uma gaiola, coberta por um pano, Harry olhou interessado para a gaiola, no que Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

-Tome Harry este é o meu presente para você. – Falou sorrindo. – Afinal a sua coruja.

-É. – Falou o menino triste em lembrar de Aquiles. – Obrigado senhor, mas oque é isso?

Dumbledore sorriu para o menino gentilmente.

-É uma fênix. – Os olhos do menino brilharam com a resposta.- Vamos entrar, seus pai podem estar preocupados.

Eles entraram Harry sorrira de orelha a orelha, ganhará uma Fênix de Dumbledore, talvez ele se sentisse culpado por Aquiles, ele havia pedido a coruja de Harry para mandar uma carta, mas Aquiles nunca voltou, nem chegou ao remetente, se sentia triste, mas graças a esse incidente ganhara uma fênix.

Ele correu para mostrar aos pais, e amigos, estava todo orgulhoso do animal, que olhava a cena interessado, logo Lisa chamou todos para cantarem o parabéns a Harry, e comerem o bolo, a festa de Harry foi até altas horas da noite, quando os convidados começaram ir embora, restando apenas as meninas, os meninos e só os Black e os Lupin.

-Deixa a gente dormir aqui mãe. – Implorava Allan.

-É mãe deixa. – Continuava Edward.

-Lily, eles não vão te incomodar? – Perguntou Ana

-Que nada, eu amo essas crianças. – Falou docemente, Allan e Edward a abraçaram.

-Eu te amo Tia Lily. – Falaram e unissoro.

-Vocês não tomam, jeito mesmo. – Falou Lisa sorrindo. – Parecem seus, país.

-Por falar neles, onde estão? – Perguntou Ana

-Estão na sala, bebendo e conversando. – Retrucou Lílian sorrindo.

-A ultima vez, foi inesquecível. – Falou Ana rindo também

Eles caminharam até a sala onde três homens riam alto.

-Como eu disse, aquele loiro oxigenado. – Falava Sirius rindo. – É uma fadinha enrustida.

-Sim ele e o Seboso, são duas. – Falava Remo com três dedos levantados. – Duas fadinhas dançantes.

Os três gargalhavam alto.

-Eles não tomam jeito, sempre que bebem xingam o Malfoy e o Snape. – Falava Lílian risonha.

-É bom nos irmos, Sirius. – Falou Lisa indo até o marido

-Ah, tá tomando esporro da esposa Sisi. – Ria Tiago do amigo.

-O cãozinho tá na cólera. – Falava Lupin rindo do amigo.

-Remo você também, vamos embora. – Falava Ana tranqüila

-O Lobo e o Cão, vã para casinha na coleira... – Cantarolava Tiago

-E o Cervo vai dormir no sofá. – Completava Sirius rindo

-Pelo menos eu não to fedendo a cachorro bêbado. – Retrucou rindo alto

-Está fedendo a cervo, Chapado. – Disse Remo sorrindo.

Os três caiam em altas gargalhadas, enquanto as esposas tentavam levar os maridos para a cama inutilmente, essa cena se repetia por diversas festas dos Potter, Black ou Lupin., os garotos deram boa noite, para os pais, agora Lílian ,Lisa e Ana bebiam, junto dos maridos, tinham desistido de persuadi-los, os garotos subiram para o quarto de Harry e as Meninas para o de Nicole.

Harry entrou em seu quarto e soltou a fênix pelos quarto, essa se empoleirou no alto do armário e ali ficou admirando seu novo lar.

-Qual vai ser o nome dele? – Perguntou Allan apontando para a ave.

-Não tenho nenhuma idéia. – Falou pensativo. – E vocês?

Os garotos se olharam e ficaram pensando até Edward se pronunciar.

-Apolo. – Falou simples.

-Como assim? – Rony interrogou

-Apolo. – Falou olhando os outros. – O Deus do Sol, grego.

-Sim Apolo, deus do sol. – Sorriu Harry. – Tudo haver com uma Fênix.

A ave saiu do alto do armário e pousou no ombro de seu dono, afagando-o os cabelos.

-Olha, aprece que ele gostou do nome. – Falou Neville sorrindo.

-Pronto decidido, de agora em diante você será Apolo. – Falou Harry solene para a ave, que fez uma reverencia.

-Ela é irônica igual o dono. – Cochichou Rony com Allan que riu.

-Hei. – Resmungou Harry, no que todos riram e assim mais um aniversario de Harry se acabava, e em duas semanas estariam em Hogwarts prontos para por seus planos em pratica.


	11. Quarteto Completo!

**CAP 11 – Quarteto Completo!**

** img srchttp://i113. **

Eu acordei aquele dia bem cedo afinal era o dia de ir a Hogwarts, finalmente Hogwarts estava tão animada que quase não dormi direito, fui ao banheiro tomar um banho longo e demorado, mas batidas na porta mostravam que minha mãe estava me chamando para descer fui até a pia com a toalha enrolada no corpo, escovei os dentes, e sai, escovei meus cabelos e me troquei, ao sair do meu quarto dou de cara com meu irmão que saia de seu quarto também, deu um sorriso fraco que ele retribuiu, nos abraçamos e descemos as escadas em silencio, ao chegarmos á cozinha mamãe estava brava resmungando que a gente ia se atrasar, e papai estava lendo um jornal enquanto tomava seu café.

-Pronta para estudar muito, filha. – Falou Tiago sorrindo

Sorri fraca para meu pai, eu estava muito nervosa, apenas acenei afirmativamente, isso é um segredo eu não gosto que as pessoas me vejam, nervosa, com medo, ou outra situação que esteja fraquejando, mas tem só três pessoas das quais não consigo esconder isso meu pai Tiago Potter, meu irmão Harry e Allan, eles sempre percebem.

-Não fique assim filha, sorria. – Falou ele paternalmente. – Poderá aprontar em Hogwarts com seu irmão. – Sorri sabia oque viria a seguir

Minha mãe logo apareceu vermelha, gritando para ele para de falar aquelas coisas, sentirei saudades desses dois lá em Hogwarts, logo terminamos o café, e saímos encontramos Edward , Alicia e Allan com suas Famílias, Apolo voava feliz de um lado para o outro, minha mãe tentava pela décima vez convencer Harry a prender Apolo, esse a respondia que a ave era um espírito livre, sorrindo.

Chegamos logo à estação essa mesma estava lotada, nos despedimos de nossos pais encontramos Rony e Gina, os garotos saíram com Rony pela estação, enquanto que eu, Gina e Alicia fomos para uma cabine, ficamos conversando sobre as férias, após uns dez minutos Hermione e Ângela entraram na cabine, Hermione estava brava e resmungava, já Ângela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Oque foi Mione? – Perguntou Alicia.

-Rony, aquele hurr – Ela estava vermelha de ódio.

-Oque, meu irmão fez? – Perguntou Gina interessada.

-Bem, eu estava andando com a Ângela para cá, em paz, quieta, quando bateu um vendo forte e minha saia levantou, foi embaraçoso. – Falou revoltada.

-E, oque o Rony tem haver com isso? – Perguntei rindo

-Bem esperava que ninguém tivesse visto a cena, mas derrepente ouço um grito "Calçinha Bonita Mione", ao me virar me deparo com Rony com a varinha na mão rindo, e atrás deles os garotos riam também. – Respondeu agora muito vermelha

-Ah, você foi à primeira vitima, deles. – Falei a ela sorrindo

-Isso é normal? – Falou ainda vermelha

-Sim. – Respondeu Alicia, lendo um livro. – Eles são filhos dos marotos, isso não é nem o começo.

-Vai ficar pior? – Perguntou ela temerosa.

-Muito. – Respondi por Alicia

-Oba, confusão. – Falou Ângela excitada

Gina olhava a discussão quieta, quando todas nos demos um pulo do banco com um estrondo, que aconteceu lá fora, depois começou uma gritaria, ao abrirmos a porta um cheiro horrível invadiu a cabine todo o corredor e pessoas que estavam nele estavam cobertos de bosta, "alguém" havia estourado uma bomba de bosta no corredor, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de saber quem tinha feito isso, entramos na cabine e sentamos novamente.

-Falei que era só o começo. – Falou Alicia voltando a ler.

-Eu adoro esses meninos. – Falou Ângela sorridente

-Eu também. – Completei também rindo, até Mione tinha um sorriso no rosto.

E assim fomos a Hogwarts.

Fui acordado por minha mãe que ficava me cutucando e gritando em meus ouvidos, fui para o banheiro muito contrariado, tomei meu banho e fui me trocar, não preciso pentear os cabelos afinal sou perfeito até quando acordo, desci encontrei minha irmã na sala lendo um livro, a cumprimentei e fui tomar café, meu pai xingava alguém na lareira e minha mãe servia meu café na mesa, comi este muito rápido, e voltei a sala sentei ao lado de minha irmã no sofá, e fiquei olhando a tapeçaria dos Black, nela estava toda arvore genealógica da família, o mais legal é que de Black só haviam a tia Andrômeda, a Tonks, meu pai, minha mãe, eu e minha irmã, os outros que preenchiam era Tiago Potter e Remo Lupins que eram "irmãos" de meu pai, e suas famílias havia uma dessa na casa dos Potter e dos Lupin, com uma diferença na dos Potter ela era muito grande mesmo, afinal todos eram bruxos bonzinhos, mal vi o tempo passar e logo fui arrastado para fora de casa, já disse que estava frio, eu ODEIO frio.

Logo chegamos a King Cross, aonde rapidamente vimos Rony e Gina, arrastamos Rony dizendo que tínhamos algo importante a lhe dizer deixando as meninas a sós, o levamos até um canto e começamos a conversar.

-Rony, você está dentro do nosso plano? – Perguntei

-Claro. – Falou sorrindo.

-Hum, não senti confiança. – Respondeu Ed

-Vou ajudar vocês. – Ele retrucou

-Tem certeza. – Agora foi Harry

-Sim, vou provar. – Falou apontando sua varinha para Mione que estava ao lado de Ângela, murmurando um feitiço, a saia da menina levantou com o vento forte. – Calçinha bonita Mione. – Ele gritou sorrindo, claro que nós gargalhamos.

Ela passou correndo muito vermelha com Ângela sorrindo no seu encalço, ela vai matar o Rony depois logo pensei, após uma revisão do plano entramos no trem, deixando pequenos pacotes no chão, entramos em uma cabine sorrindo.

-Faltam cinco. – Falei sorrindo

- 4. – Disse Harry também sorrindo

- 3. – Edward sempre calmo

- 2. – Rony sorrindente

- 1.- Gritamos juntos.

Um barulho absurdo se fez do lado de fora, logo caímos na gargalhada, ouvimos vários alunos gritarem e um cheiro horrível vinham de fora, a mulher dos doces passava gritando para todos se acalmarem em quanto tentava limpar o corredor, claro só rimos mais ainda, foi quando Neville entrou na nossa cabine rindo também.

-Vocês são geniais. – Ele disse e se sentou sorrindo. – Precisavam ver o Malfoy, a bomba explodiu bem nos pés dele, ele está coberto de bosta.

Ele não agüentou e riu, mas riu com gosto.

-Como você ficou limpo perguntou Harry rindo.

-Cabine. – Respondeu simples. – Sabia desse plano de vocês pois eu ajudei na elaboração, mas não sabia o horário, então ao chegar me escondi em uma cabine até ficar "Limpo" lá fora. – Respondeu rindo.

Ficamos ali rindo, até chegarmos a Hogwarts onde descemos, o corredor já estava limpo, mas o cheiro continuava, sorrimos ao ver isso, e desembarcamos finalmente Hogwarts 2ºano vai bombar uhauhauhau.


	12. Nimphadora Tonks

**CAP 12 – Nimphadora Tonks**

Edward tentava sem sucesso acordar Allan que dormia esparramado na cama, e babava no travesseiro, Ed apenas revirou os olhos para a cena, Harry e Rony já estavam lá em baixo, que amigos que ele tinha deixavam o "Trabalho Duro Matinal" para ele, depois de gritar, xingar, bater, pular e um monte de outros "ar", resolveu apelar para o "velho medoto milenar e infalível do balde com água gelada", e assim o fez, jogou um balde de água gelada na cama, e como o esperado Allan pulo da mesma, xingando até os tataranetos do rapaz que apenas sorria com a cena de Allan de cueca pulando e xingando deus e o mundo enquanto entrava no banheiro, Edward o avisou que esperaria lá em baixo, foi descendo os degraus e viu Harry sorrindo maroto, enquanto falava com uma menina do primeiro ano, Ed se aproximou dos outros que conversavam.

-Nossa o Harry não perde tempo. – Falou Edward sorrindo

-É ninguém resiste ao charme do meu irmão. – Falou Nicole sorrindo. – Não é verdade Gina, Alicia?

As duas olharam para Nicole uma extremamente vermelha de ódio e a outra de vergonha.

-Eu não acho isso. – Retrucou Alicia brava.

-Sim nos sabemos disso. – Falou Rony displicente

-Oi oquê vocês tanto falam? – Perguntou um rapaz moreno de cabelos despenteados

-Nada Potter. – Respondeu Alicia brava.

-Iiii, acho que a TPM chegou para nossa Alicia. – Falou Harry rindo. – Ficando moçinha.

-Quieto Potter. – Falou mais vermelha se é possível. – Vocês parem de rir.

-Tá Harry, mas tu não perde tempo hein rapaz. – Falou Edward sorrindo maroto.

-Ahh, não é oque vocês tão pensando. – Falou sem jeito.

-A não, então é oque? – Perguntou Rony sorridente

-É que ela, queria marcar um encontro. – Falou rindo

-Viu, como era oque nós achávamos. – Retrucou Rony

-Como eu ia dizendo. – Falou rindo. – Marcar um encontro com o Edward Joseph Anderson Lupin.

Todos olharam para Edward que estava vermelho, foi quando uma gargalhada foi ouvida ao lado de Nicole, era Allan que ria.

-Desde quando você está ai? – Perguntou Nicole com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Desde que a garota quis marcar encontro com o nosso, Edzinho. – Falou sorrindo

-Olha estou atrasado para o café. – Falou Edward se levantando e saindo do salão comunal.

Todos seguiram o rapaz que andava a passos largos oque apenas lhe ocasionou mais zuação, sentaram–se para comer e ficaram presos em uma conversa sobre o primeiro ano de Gina e Nicole até que a Profª.McGonagall passou entregando os horários e parou nos garotos para lhes dar uma advertência para futuras graçinhas que ela sabia que viriam, Gina e Nicole que estavam no primeiro ano ficaram tristes sua primeira aula seria com a Sonserina e Poções, oque para alivio do restante que era do segundo ano, teriam DCAT com a Sonserina também, afinal nem tudo é perfeito, logo se despediram de Gina e Nick que foram para as masmorras, Alicia e as meninas seguiram para a aula na frente conversando sobre uma nova moda bruxa que estava sendo lançada, já os meninos seguiam-nas de trás conversando sobre as vagas para jogadores de quadribol que abririam esse ano afinal eles estavam no segundo ano e já podiam entrar no time da casa.Os garotos como de costume foram para o fundo da sala e as meninas se sentaram nas cadeiras da frente, logo a algazarra de inicio de ano em Hogwarts se desfez com a chegada do professor que não vinha sozinho trazia com sigo uma jovem de cabelos rosa choque e sorria, o professor foi até a mesa e colocou a sua pasta sobre a mesa.

-Olá para todos. – Falou bondoso.

-Olá professor. – Responderam os alunos, com exceção de alguns da Sonserina.

-Queria lhes apresentar, minha assistente por um tempo. – Falou apresentado a moça. – Nimphadora Tonks.

A jovem deu um aceno tímido para a turma.

-A escola de Aurores tem um sistema de apadrinhamento, para novos Aurores e eu sou o padrinho dela, por isso quando eu estiver impossibilitado de dar aula. – Falou meio triste.- Ela será sua professora substituta.

-Oba quer dizer que nada de Severo "Seboso" Snape dando aula esse ano. – Falou Allan feliz

Remo apenas sorriu.

-Primeiro lugar ele é Profº.Snape. – Falou sorrindo. – Sim senhor Black, o Profº.Snape não dará aula de DCAT, para você. – Falou colocando ênfase no Profº.Snape.

Allan sorriu maroto.

-Sim senhor, Profº.LUPIN. – Colocando ênfase no Lupin

-Bem como eu ia dizendo ela será minha assistente. – Falou calmo. – Ela ficara de olho em você por mim, principalmente naquele grupo ali Tonks. – Falou apontando para quatro garotos sentados no fundo da sala, que sorriram marotos.

-Sim professor, conheço bem a fama deles. – Falou sorrindo abertamente, ela conhecia Allan, Edward e Harry a anos, afinal eles eram filho e sobrinhos de seu "tio" Sirius Black. – Eles são iguais aos pais.

Lupin ficou meio sem-graça com o comentário de Tonks, a turma riu do professor que estava sem jeito.

-Vamos começar a aula falando sobre, diabretes da cornoalia. – Começou Lupin serio, Tonks havia se sentado, no fundo da sala para ficar de "olho" nos alunos, que copiavam a matéria, mas ela percebeu dois alunos conversando e rindo baixo, sorriu ao ver que eram Harry e Allan, logo pensou como esses dois eram iguais aos pais.

-Ainda acho que deveríamos usar Bosta de Dragão. – Falou Allan sorrindo Tonks logo pensou como esses meninos não deslocavam o maxilar de tanto sorrir.

-É mas será difícil de achar. – Retrucou Harry

-É verdade, poderíamos comprar em uma loja em Hogsmead. – Falou calmo. – Loja de Jardinagem, Harry abriu um sorriso grande e brilhante.

-Acho que você deveriam prestar atenção na aula. – Falou agora Tonks

-Ah, olá Tonks. – Responderam sorrindo.

-Olá para vocês agora aula. – Falou severa.

-Nossa que estress, parece minha mãe. – Falou Harry rindo

-Sim, Lílian é um bom exemplo. – Ao falar isso mudou sua feição pra o mais parecido com Lílian Potter, os garotos não agüentaram e caíram na gargalhada chamando a atenção de todos, que não entendiam a cena, Lupin ao encontrar Tonks, riu também.

-Tia Lílian? – Perguntou Ângela confusa.

-Tonks pare com isso. – Falou Lupin sorrindo.

A feição de Tonks logo tomou lugar novamente, mas os cabelos agora eram vermelhos.

-Prefiro eles assim. – Falou sorrindo.

Todos cochichavam sobre oque aconteceu, impressionados com oque viram, a aula transcorreu "normal", logo tinham aula de Historia da Magia, que Harry e Allan dormiram babando sobre os pergaminhos, Edward copiava freneticamente, com exceção dele apenas Hermione copiava, os outros faziam diversas coisa, Rony jogava xadrez bruxo com Ângela e Alicia desenhava coisas sobre a mesa, Neville esse era o mais entretido, ele estava tentando a todo custo acertar um papel na lixeira que estava colada na porta.

Os alunos, se sentavam nas mesas do Salão principal esperando o almoço, conversavam animados, sorriam logo a comida apareceu na mesa de todas as casas, e um grito foi ouvido na mesa da Sonserina, os alunos gritavam e saiam da mesa correndo, como loucos.

-BOSTA DE DRAGÃO!!! – Gritou um aluno do sexto ano

-MALFOY, PAREÇE QUE A MINHA "QUERIDA" TIA NARCISA, TE MANDOU UM ALMOÇO FEITO EM CASA. – Gritou Allan da mesa.

O salão principal caiu em gargalhadas, alguns alunos estavam no chão rindo, outro dobrados sobre si mesmos, Tonks que estava na mesa dos professores caiu na gargalhada, até que Lupin com um sorriso disfarçado pediu para ela parar.

Aos poucos o salão tentava voltar ao normal, a "comida" da Sonserina já havia sido trocada e todos começavam a comer e conversar entre si, a Profº.McGonagall saiu de sua mesa e foi andando até a mesa da Grifinoria, alguns interessados olhavam ela.

-Senhores, presumo que isso acarretara em detenção certo? – Falou severa

-Professora, não foi a gente. – Falou Harry com a sua cara mais deslavada.

-É professora, não foi a gente. – Agora era Allan

"Como esses dois conseguem ser tão cara de pau" – Pensou Edward sorrindo.

-Sei que foi. – Falou desafiadora.

-Tem provas? – Perguntou Allan sorridente.

-Marotos. – Ela falou e sorriu. – Eles fizeram isso três vezes em 1975.

-Então eles fizeram, nós nem sabemos que são eles. – Harry disse sorridente.

-Certo, por enquanto nada de detenções. – Retrucou, os dois sorriram. – Mas estou indo na cozinha agora falar com os elfos.

O olhar dos dos se encontraram e perderam o sorriso, ao perceber isso Minerva sorriu e saiu andando até a cozinha, uma dupla de ruivos se aproximou dos dois.

-Ai oque ela queria? – Perguntou Fred

-Dar detenção na gente. – Respondeu Harry levantando os ombro. –Não se preocupem não falamos que vocês nos ajudaram.

-Obrigado, Harry e Allan. – Agradeceram os dois juntos

-Que nada, ajuda marota. – Sorriu Allan. – Somos irmãos de traquinagem temos que nos ajudar.

-Mas saiu tudo perfeito não é. – Completou Fred sorrindo

-Meninos eu já disse que amo vocês. – Falou Ângela sorrindo. – Só vocês para fazerem isso.

-É garotos geniais. – Completou Nicole.

-Mas poderia ser melhor. – Falou Alicia sem tirar os olhos da comida

-Ah é maninha como poderia ser melhor? – Perguntou Allan interessado.

-Super Bomba de Bosta junto. – Respondeu rindo

-Não de idéias Alicia. – Esbravejou Mione. – Porque com esses ai não se arrisca

Os meninos sorriram.

-É verdade. – Falou uma ruiva que acabava de chegar e se sentava ao lado de Harry. – Olá para todos, adorei oque vocês fizeram.

-Brigado maninha. – Retrucou Fred

-Isso Gina, foi um prazer. – Falou Harry abraçando a menina com um dos braços. – Sonserina sempre é um prazer fazer marotices.

-É eu sei, como é. – Falou Gina muito vermelha

-Harry, tira o braço da minha irmã. – Interveio Rony.

-Desculpa. – Falou Harry retirando o braço.

-Rony, você é um idiota sabia. – Gina o xingou e começou a comer

-Ah, fica quieta. – Retrucou para a irmã

-Vamos comer se não a gente se atrasa. – Alertou Mione. – E McGonagall odeia atrasos.

Eles almoçaram rápido e subiram para a aula da professora Minerva, ela já estava na sala esperando os alunos, com um pássaro em um poleiro, os alunos se sentaram e se viraram para a professora que levantava.

-Hoje lhes ensinarei um feitiço, chamado Feraverto. – Falou olhando para todos.- Ele funciona assim. – Ela foi até o pássaro fez um movimento com a varinha e balbuciou, e o pássaro se transformou em um cálice.

-Peço que façam isso. – E voltou a sua mesa.

Os alunos ficaram tentando até o fim da aula, apenas Hermione e Alicia fizeram o feitiço com perfeição, o de Rony tinha forma de taça mas era peludo e tinha um rabo, o de Harry era quase perfeito tinha um rabo pequeno que saia discretamente o de Edward e Allan eram tb quase perfeito pois tinha duas orelhas que saiam da taça, e Ângela era um rato trasparente.

Eles saíram da aula e foram para a torre de astronomia, onde ficaram fazendo anotações de estrelas e constelações, voltaram para o salão comunal onde, Gina e Nicole conversavam com duas meninas, uma era aque queria sair com Edward e a outra era nova, ficaram sabendo que aquela eram Julia Linns e Diana Kyler ambas eram do primeiro ano e haviam ficado amigas de Gina e Nicole, Apolo voava pelo salão comunal alguns alunos olhavam e apontavam para a ave que após seu dono chegar vôo até ele e pousou em seu ombro, ficaram ali conversando até que a voz da razão das meninas Hermione e dos meninos Edward mandaram subir para dormir, e assim acabava o primeiro dia de aula no 2ºAno.


	13. Clube de Duelos

Gina havia acordado naquela manhã bem disposta, afinal, era um lindo dia de início de inverno, ela saiu de sua cama e foi tomar um longo banho quente, ao sair, deparou-se com Nicole com uma cara de sono, essa, apenas lhe deu um oi, entre bocejos, e entrou no banheiro também. Gina desceu para o salão comunal, não havia ninguém ali agora, resolveu dar uma de suas caminhadas matinais pela escola, estava andando distraída pela escola cumprimentando os quadros e pensando sobre mais um dia de aula, quando esbarrou em alguém.  
-Desculpe-me. – Falou se levantando e estendendo a mão.  
Era uma menina loira com olhos azuis, uma corvinal.  
-Ah, desculpas quem pede sou eu. – Falou aceitando a ajuda da ruiva.  
-Meu nome é Gina Weasley. – Continuou a ruiva se apresentando.  
-Luna Lovegood, prazer em conhecê-la Gina. – Respondeu à loira, sorrindo – Desculpas de novo, é que eu sou muito distraída, não te vi.  
-Ah, que nada Luna. – Amenizou Gina. – Posso te chamar assim?  
-Claro. – Respondeu feliz. – Vamos tomar café? Eu estou com fome!  
Elas conversaram por todo o percurso até o salão principal, Gina descobriu que Luna era filha do Autor do 'Pasquim', um Tablóide sensacionalista bruxo. Já no salão, Gina foi para a mesa da Grifinória e Luna para a da Corvinal, Gina se sentou ao lado de Hermione que lia um jornal e comia ao mesmo tempo, os rapazes discutiam animados quadribol e Nicole ria de Alicia que estava tomando um sermão de Ângela sobre as panquecas "Ultra" doces e que engordam, a morena apenas olhava com uma cara de piedade pedindo ajuda, para a sorte de Alicia, Dumbledore se levantou e todo o salão ficou em silêncio para ouvir ao diretor.  
-Bem, desculpe atrapalhar o café. – Falou sorrindo. – Mas eu gostaria de informar a nossos alunos, que o clube de Duelos foi reaberto.  
Todo o salão entrou em balburdia, pessoas gritavam e se animavam, mas aos pouco foi se esvaindo, afinal, Dumbledore ainda não havia terminado.  
-Sim, foi aberto, e os interessados poderão vir hoje no salão principal às nove horas da noite. – Completou se sentando. - Agora tenham um bom café e um bom dia.  
-Ouviu, clube de duelos. – Rony diz eufórico.  
-É, duelos. – Agora foi Allan.  
-Malfoy. – Edward disse sorrindo.  
Um brilho quase diabólico apareceu nos olhos de Rony, Harry e Allan.  
-Sim. – Falaram os três com sorrisos diabólicos.  
-Meninos, porque desses sorrisos? – Perguntou Gina interessada.  
-Eles pensaram em merda. – Falou Alicia simples.  
-Olha o que vocês vão fazer! – Advertiu Mione severa.  
-Deixem a Mione de lado e façam a marotice. – Disse Ângela sorrindo.  
-Ângela! – Retrucou Mione.  
-Ah Mione, deixe de ser velha e aproveite a vida. – Respondeu Ângela comendo uma torrada.  
-Ah meninas, parem de brigar. – Ralhou Nicole para as duas.  
-É, que coisa chata, vocês são amigas. – Foi Gina que completou.  
O café terminou e todos foram até o campo de quadribol onde os meninos iriam fazer os testes para o time de quadribol, muitos alunos da Grifinória se encontravam no campo esperando para fazer o teste, o capitão do time estava em pé no campo, olhando para todos com um sorriso tranqüilo na boca.  
-Bom dia a todos. – Falou claro e em bom tom. – Sejam bem-vindos ao teste do time de quadribol, eu sou Olívio Wood, capitão da grifinória, o teste funcionará da seguinte maneira: todos candidatos a vaga de batedor irão primeiro, segundo os de artilheiro, depois virão os de goleiro e por fim os de apanhadores.- Parou para respirar. – Batedores ao campo, por favor.  
Os candidatos desceram entre eles Fred e Jorge.  
-Os batedores deverão acertar aquele alvo, no centro, são 30 pontos, na área amarela, 20 pontos e na branca, 10 pontos, três rebatidas para cada um. -Explicou o capitão.  
Todos foram bem, com exceção de uns alunos que erravam o alvo e de um que quase matara Olívio, mas de restante foi bem. Logo, Olívio mandou os batedores de volta a seus acentos.  
E chamou os artilheiros, Allan estava nesse grupo, eles teriam que acertar aros flutuantes que ficavam voando de um lado para o outro, poucos acertaram os aros, dentre eles estavam Allan e três meninas, os goleiros não tiveram ninguém para disputar posição com Wood, e por último veio os apanhadores.  
-Bem apanhadores, vocês terão que pegar o pomo de ouro. – Falou calmo. – Aquele que o pegar primeiro será o vencedor.  
O pomo foi solto, e todos candidatos subiram ao ar, Harry estava entre eles, via-se no ar vários pontos voando, derrepente todos seguiram um dos pontos pretos, a torcida vibrava, quando o perseguido deu uma guinada na direção contraria e se distanciou dos outros, segundos depois descia com a bolinha dourada em segurança.  
-Bem senhores, nossos novos integrantes são: Goleiro, Eu, Olívio Wood, Artilheiros, Alicia Spinet, Kátia Bell e Angelina Johnson - Senhor Black jogou bem, mas a experiência delas fez a diferença - Batedores, Fred e Jorge Weasley e Apanhador Harry Potter.  
-Parabéns Harry. – Falou Gina pulando sobre o menino.  
-Obrigado Gina. – Agradeceu sorridente.  
-Sim, parabéns maninho, jogou bem. – Cumprimentou Nicole.  
-É, parabéns cara. – Disse Allan. – Queria ter entrado.  
-Fica assim não Al, vai melhorar, você vai ver. – Consolou Harry.  
-Sim Harry, parabéns e tudo. – Falou Rony sério. – Agora tira a minha irmã de cima de você.  
Gina, que ainda estava agarrada no pescoço do menino ficou vermelha e o largou, os presentes riram da cena, menos Alicia, que tinha uma cara fechada, eles seguiram para o salão principal para almoçar e depois seguiram para os jardins onde ficaram conversando. O dia passou rápido e ninguém percebeu, logo estavam no salão principal jantando e esperando pelo horário para o Clube de Duelos, no salão principal, todos os alunos cercaram um palco retangular e comprido no meio do salão principal.  
-Boa noite a todos, sou Remo Lupin e irei lhes ensinar a arte do duelo. – Começou o Professor.


	14. Grifinoria X Sonserina

-Boa noite a todos, sou Remo Lupin e irei lhes ensinar a arte do duelo. – Começou o Professor.  
Os alunos começaram a cochichar e fazer barulho.  
-Bem, vocês conhecem minha assistente, Nimphadora Tonks. – Continuou. – Nós começaremos com o feitiço expeliarmus, feito pra desarmar o adversário, eu e minha assistente faremos uma demonstração.  
Lupin e Tonks, que hoje estava com os cabelos roxos e curtos se posicionaram no centro do palco.  
-Primeiro, façam uma reverência. – Falou fazendo-a. – Caminhem três passos na direção contraria. – Os dois caminharam. – E Virem-se, apontando a varinha para o adversário, contem até três, e lancem o feitiço. – Falou lançando do Expeliarmus em Tonks, que lançou ao mesmo tempo em que o professor, resultado: os feitiços se chocaram. – Muito bem Nimpha, bem alunos, voluntários?  
Muitas mãos subiram no ar, Lupin escolheu Draco Malfoy que subiu cheio de si, e um Lufa-Lufa, os dois se posicionaram no centro, e caminharam os três passos, Tonks contou até três e Draco foi mais rápido que o rapaz, Draco foi o vencedor.  
-Sabia que iria ganhar, eu sou muito bom. – Se gabava de si.  
-Sr. Malfoy. – Falou Lupin ajudando o Lufa-Lufa. – Como foi o vencedor pode escolher um aluno para desafiar.  
Um sorriso se formou no rosto do rapaz, este olhou diretamente para dois jovens que devolviam o olhar na mesma intensidade, Malfoy sorriu e apontou para o moreno maior, este subiu no palco sorrindo também.  
-Remo, você sabia que ele ia escolher o Harry ou o Allan, não é? – Perguntou Tonks sussurrando.  
-Sim. – Respondeu sorrindo.  
-Você é muito mal. – Retrucou rindo também.  
-Muito bem alunos, se cumprimentem. – Ordenou Lupin, os dois se olharam severos.  
-Medo, Black? – Perguntou Malfoy.  
-De quem? – Retrucou sarcástico e Draco fez uma careta.  
Eles andaram cada um para uma das pontas, e se viraram, Lupin começou a contagem, mas antes de dizer "Comecem", Malfoy lançou o feitiço em Allan, mas este ricocheteou em algo invisível e saiu na direção contraria.  
-Protego. – Falou sorrindo. – Muito útil contra vermes.  
Malfoy olhava Allan com um ódio intenso.  
-Feitiço bom é esse. – Falou apontando a varinha para Malfoy, este virou de ponta cabeça no ar.  
Os alunos presentes riram da cara de espanto de Malfoy, até os Sonserinos riam do menino, que ficava vermelho de vergonha, logo foi posto no chão por Lupin que declarou Allan o vencedor, e este poderia escolher um desafiante. Allan com um sorriso maroto chamou seu "Odiado" amigo Harry, que subiu no palco com um sorriso maroto, idêntico ao do primeiro, antes do duelo começar uma mão se levantou na platéia.  
-Sim, Sr. McKinnon. – Chamou Lupin atencioso.  
-Como o Black, bloqueou o feitiço sem falar nada? – Perguntou o primeiro-anista curioso.  
-Senhor McKinnon, ele usou um feitiço não-verbal. – Respondeu carinhoso. – Ele não precisa "chamar" o feitiço, ele apenas pensou neste mesmo, mas isso exige muito de uma pessoa, e poucas são capazes de fazer com perfeição. – Explicou.  
-Mas, como o Black faz isso? – Voltou a perguntar.  
-O teve um rigoroso treinamento em casa, com seu pai. – Falou calmo. – o auror Sirius Black.  
O salão ficou quieto e logo começou a disputa Allan X Harry, os dois se cumprimentaram com um abraço, sorriram, e foram cada um para sua ponta, se prepararam e começaram.  
-Rictusempra. – Gritou Harry.  
-Protego. – Retrucou Allan, o feitiço do primeiro saiu de lado. – Conjunctivitus.  
Harry apenas desviou do feitiço.  
-Seu idiota, eu já sou míope, isso não ia adiantar. – Falou rindo, o salão riu junto.  
-ESTUPEFAÇA! – Gritaram ambos.  
Os feitiços passaram lado a lado e acertaram seus alvos em cheio, os dois garotos voaram para fora do palco, as pessoas gritavam, Lupin conjurou duas macas e mandou Tonks levá-los a ala hospitalar.  
-Isso sempre acontece, eles são tão idiotas. – Falou Alicia sorrindo.  
-Como assim? – Perguntou Rony.  
-Toda a vez que essas bestas duelam, eles se derrubam ao mesmo tempo. – Respondeu Nicole sorrindente.  
-Quantas vezes foram isso? – Perguntou Ângela divertida.  
-Cento e noventa e nove. – Respondeu Edward calmo. – com essa são duzentas.  
O grupo ria, até que Rony perguntou de sua irmã que havia sumido e obteve uma resposta não muito satisfatória, ela havia ido com Tonks a ala hospitalar, Lupin logo chamou a atenção dos alunos e os dividiu em grupos para treinarem o Expeliarmus. O tempo foi passando e Gina voltou com a notícia que ambos estavam bem, o horário foi se prolongando até que Lupin dispensou os alunos, que muito contrariados, saíram em direção a suas respectivas casas, nessa hora Madame Nora, passou com muitas latas amarradas em sua calda, essas latas latiam como cães e esta estavam laranja berrante, os alunos caíram na gargalhada e foram mais satisfeitos para suas salas comunais.  
Ao chegar à sala comunal, viram Harry e Allan jogando xadrez bruxo, o segundo xingava uma peça que insistia em não andar, e Harry apenas ria.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Hermione séria.  
-Essa peça imbecil e mongol que não anda. –Falava alto Allan. – Anda sua peça imbecil, vai!  
Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha para os dois, Harry ria mais ainda.  
-Allan. – Chamou Mione a atenção do menino. – A torre só anda reto, ela não vai para diagonal não. - Falou divertida.  
Parecia que Allan havia levado um tapa, este olhou revoltado para Harry, que agora caído no chão, segurava a barriga de tanto rir, Allan jogou o tabuleiro pra cima e olhava feio para Harry.  
-Porque você não me avisou isso? – Perguntou sério.  
-Por que, você durante 5 minutos, discutindo com uma peça de xadrez, é hilário. – Respondeu ainda vermelho de tanto rir.  
-Seu Malfoy. – Retrucou Allan sorridente.  
-Poxa, xinga, mas não esculhamba. – Falou Harry rindo também.  
-Vocês não mudam né. – Intrometeu-se Alicia.  
-Claro maninha, vocês nos amam assim. – Retrucou Allan com um lindo sorriso maroto.  
-Mas, esquecendo a gente. – Disse Harry. – E a Madame Nora, ainda corre por ai das latas?  
-Imaginei que tivesse sido vocês. – Respondeu Rony rindo.  
-Não foi nosso plano, e sim dos seus irmãos, só os ajudamos. – Respondeu Allan rindo.  
-Eles são perigosos. – Falou Hermione séria. – Não se preocupam com a casa.  
-Ah Mione, deixa de ser velha, isso não matou ninguém. – Retrucou Ângela. –Foi até divertido.  
Gina que tinha voltado do banho descia as escadas, com os cabelos molhados e seu pijama, ela foi até o sofá onde todos conversavam, Harry abriu um espaço para a menina, que aceitou de bom grado, voltaram a conversar, mas esta foi interrompida novamente por um Olívio Wood que entrava eufórico no salão.  
-Harry, Harry! – Chamou o menino.  
-Oi Olívio, o que foi? – Perguntou olhando para o capitão.  
-Jogo...Amanhã...Sonserina. – Respondeu entre bufadas.  
-Pelo que entendi, tem jogo amanhã contra a Sonserina. – Respondeu pensativo.  
-Isso, um amistoso, que de amistoso não tem nada. – Falou olhando o menino. – Por isso, amanhã nove da manhã, salão principal e, as nove e meia concentração no vestiário da Grifinória.  
-Certo comandante. – Harry fez uma pose de sentido.  
-Bom, vou dormir agora, você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Falou subindo.  
Seguindo o conselho do capitão, Harry e seus amigos subiram para dormir, afinal, amanhã seria um grande dia.  
Os rapazes e as meninas estavam no salão tomando seu café, Harry e o time foram recebidos por palmas da Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, e vaias da Sonserina, esta apenas aplaudiu o seu próprio time, Harry não comera nada no café, apesar da insistência de Gina, Nicole, Alicia e Mione, este, logo seguiu Wood até os vestiários da Grifinória, onde Olívio deu milhares de instruções que Harry, não entedia, talvez pelo nervosismo.  
Os times entraram em campo sob uma salva de palmas monstruosa, cada um voou para seu lado do campo, o time da Sonserina só tinham homens, e todos do sexto ano para cima, perto deles, o time da Grifinória eram mínimos, o único com porte para enfrentá-los era Wood, os capitães apertaram as mãos de um modo que se via o ódio e a vontade de matar.  
O apito logo soou e todos começaram suas funções, Harry voava atrás do pomo, Fred e Jorge rebatiam balaços para os lados Wood defendia as balizas com fervor, e as artilheiras faziam seu trabalho graciosas.  
-Spinet passa para Johnson, que passa para Spinet de volta. – Narrava Lino Jordan. – Essas meninas são demais, será que a Spinet não sairia comigo? – Lino tomava um beliscão de Minerva. – Desculpe professora, voltando ao jogo, Bell arremessa e é gol, 80 a 20 para Grifinória, é uma lavada sendo ensaiada aqui hoje minha gente! Mas o que é isso!? O artilheiro da Sonserina acertou o bastão em Spinet, isso é falta, seu Sonserino, filho de uma..., Desgraçado, babaca, doente. – Xingava Jordan, Minerva só não dava bronca, pois estava ocupada fazendo a mesma coisa, as três torcidas gritaram de dor, e a da Sonserina gritava de alegria, mas o jogo logo recomeçou.  
-A grifinória fica sem Spinet, retirada após a falta de habilidade da Sonserina, mas parece que Johnson e Bell querem vingança da amiga, mas a desvantagem numérica não permite, a Sonserina ataca e é gol. – Vibração da torcida de casa verde. – 80 a 30, parece que começara uma reação da Sonserina.  
O Jogo ficou de mal a pior, Sonserina empatou no placar, e começava uma chuva grossa sobre o campo de quadribol, no instante que a Sonserina fez seu nonagésimo gol, Harry avistou a bolinha dourada.  
-Parece que Harry viu o pomo, e vai a direção a ele, cuidado, Harry escapa do primeiro balaço, que agilidade desse menino! Ai vem o segundo, ele nem se deu conta, parece que o jogo está ganho para a grifinória, mas........CUIDADO POTTER!!  
Essa foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de ficar tudo preto.


	15. MPT

Estava sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça, que mal conseguia abrir os olhos, apenas ouvia as pessoas resmungarem coisas, parecia que duas pessoas estavam tendo uma discussão calorosa, sem abrir os olhos, ele distinguiu as vozes de Hermione e Rony.  
-Rony, deixe de ser imbecil. – A menina gritava. – Como você tem coragem de falar essas coisas para mim?  
-Eu repito se você quiser. – Gritava o ruivo que agora estava com a cor dos cabelos. -Você estava mais preocupada em aceitar sair com o Diggory do que com o Harry.  
A menina olhou horrorizada para o ruivo, Harry conseguiu por seus óculos e viu que ninguém prestou atenção nele, pois estava mais divertida a discussão dos dois, como não queria que os dois brigassem, resolveu interferir.  
-Será que vocês podem falar baixo, isso é uma ala hospitalar. – Falou sorrindo, todos viraram para ele no mesmo instante. Sorriu, pois conseguiu o que queria, parar com a briga dos dois.  
-Harry, você tá bem? – Perguntou Gina.  
-Dói a cabeça?- Perguntou Edward.  
-Dói o cú? – Perguntou Allan sorrindo .  
-Você tá legal? – Perguntou Alicia.  
-Quantos dedos tenho aqui? – Perguntou Nicole.  
-Desculpe eu gritar. - Falaram Rony e Mione juntos.  
-Bem, uma pergunta de cada vez. – Falou sorrindo. – Sim Anjo ruivo, estou bem. – A menina corou. – Sim, a cabeça dói um pouco, não, o cú não dói, seu doente. – Riu para Allan, que sorria. – Sim, minha moreninha enfezada, estou ótimo. – Falou no que a Morena corou também. – Nicole, você tem dois dedos levantados, e Rony e Mione. – Os dois olharam com atenção para ele. – Vocês ainda se casam. – Falo sorrindo no que os dois fecharam a cara e todos riram. – Minha vez agora, o que aconteceu? Tenho certeza que desviei dos balaços!  
-Bem Harry, você desviou dos balaços, muito bem por sinal, mas não desviou do bastão que o batedor da Sonserina arremessou. – Falou Nicole olhando para o irmão.  
-Bastão? – Perguntou ainda sem entender.  
-É Harry, depois que você desviou dos balaços, ele arremessou o bastão na sua cabeça. – Respondeu Edward sério.  
-Filho da puta. – Xingou. – e o jogo?  
-Sonserina 240. – Falou Edward triste. - Grifinória 80  
Agora se podia ver o olhar de ódio de Harry. Como Nicole previu, o jogo o enfureceu mais do que a porrada em si, o irmão tinha os olhos brilhando e um sorriso doente na boca, ele estava aprontando alguma. Allan ao perceber, sorriu também, sendo seguido por Rony e Edward, Mione fechou a cara e Ângela não escondeu a excitação.  
Quando Harry ia falar, a enfermeira chegou enxotando todos dali, e deu uma poção de sono para Harry, que a bebeu muito contrariado.  
-Espero que você não arrumem encrenca. – Falou Mione séria.  
-Que isso Mione, nós arrumando encrenca? – Perguntou Rony com um falsete triste na voz.  
-Rony, você anda muito com esses meninos e com seus irmão. – Falou Mione. – Tá virando um rebelde também!  
-Ei, não somos rebeldes, somos Marotos associados e apadrinhados pelos fundadores. – Falou Allan e Edward solene.  
As meninas riram, e Mione revirou os olhos e resmungou um "Malucos", chegaram ao salão comunal e viram que havia poucas pessoas acordadas, apenas alguns alunos do primeiro ano, Neville que lia sobre as plantas raras do mediterrâneo - ele tinha conseguido um estagio para as férias de verão com a Profª. Sprout - e o time da Grifinória, que correram para perguntar sobre Harry, já que Madame Pomfrey só permitiu sete pessoas, muito a contragosto.  
-O Harry vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Olivio preocupado.  
-Sim, amanhã na hora do café ele sai. – Respondeu Nicole.  
-Que bom, pelo menos nosso apanhador volta. – Falou Olivio tranqüilo.  
-Porque, o que aconteceu com a Alicia? – Perguntou Gina, ela adorava a menina, Jorge tinha um tombo pela mesma, então ela passava alguns dias das férias na sua casa a Toca.  
-Ela não teve a mesma sorte do Harry. – Falou Jorge triste.  
-A porrada que ela tomou no braço... – Continuou Olivio. – ...Não só quebrou o braço, como estourou o músculo, então ficaremos sem ela nessa temporada.  
-E o que vocês vão fazer agora? Outro teste de artilheiro? – Perguntou Gina.  
-Não, já temos um substituto. – Ao ouvir isso o sorriso de esperança de Allan desapareceu.  
-O Black. – Falou Olivio sorrindo. – Ele está no mesmo nível das meninas, só tem menos experiência, mas será um ótimo artilheiro, aceita Allan?  
O menino não conteve a alegria, sentia pena de Alicia, mas estava feliz de jogar.  
-Claro, serei o melhor artilheiro desse campeonato. – Falou sorrindo. – Irei superar minha amigas experientes.  
As artilheiras sorriram, além de lindo, esse menino era muito confiante e alegre, se "ele não fosse três anos mais novo", pensou Kátia Bell sorrindo.  
-Quero só ver, Black. – Falou Angelina sorrindo. – É bom não falhar, porque temos uma reputação a zelar.  
-Isso ai, Allan. – Falou Fred rindo. – Eu, você, o Harry e o Jorge no time seremos campeões.  
-De confusões não é? – Perguntou Nicole divertida. – Afinal, vocês quatro juntos tem mais detenções que as quatro casas juntas, claro que somando Neville, Edward e Rony, vocês superam disparados, mas ainda estão longe dos Marotos. – Falou essa última parte sorrindo.  
-Mas ainda temos cinco anos para isso. – Retrucou Rony.  
Todos ficaram numa conversa animada até que, o sono foi aparecendo, e um por um, foram subindo para o dormitório, Allan mal dormia de excitação, quando pegou no sono era quase quatro da manhã. Os meninos acordaram e desceram correndo para o café, onde encontraram quem procuravam, comendo igual um louco.  
-Bom dia Harry, que fome hein! – Falou Edward sorrindo.  
-Parece o Rony. – Completou Allan rindo do ruivo.  
-Ei, eu não como assim! – Retrucou pegando um empadão.  
-E as meninas? – Perguntou Harry distraído  
-Estão descendo, elas estavam esperando a Nick e a Gina. – Respondeu Neville ao lado do Rony.  
-Pessoal. – Chamou Harry. – Vamos na sala precisa hoje depois da aula, tive uma idéia. – Falou sorrindo.  
-Qual? – Perguntaram os quatro juntos.  
-Segredo. – Retrucou Harry.  
-Não posso ir. – Neville falou comendo uma torrada. – Aula extra com a Profª. Sprout.  
-CDF, Nerd, Puxa-saco. – Resmungaram os quatros, Neville preferiu ignorar.  
As meninas apareceram na porta, e ao avistarem Harry, foram até ele. Gina e Alicia correram e abraçaram o menino, uma olhando para a outra desafiadora, Harry resmungava que estava sem ar, mas alheias a isso, as duas se olhavam frente a frente, agarradas ao menino.  
O salão comunal todo se virou para olhar essa cena.  
-Mas uma cena dessas duas. – Falou Nicole entediada se sentando ao lado de Allan.  
-É, tá ficando chato já. – Completou Mione ao lado de Rony que devorava seu quinto empadão.  
-Que horror, Rony. – Resmungou Mione. – Parece um faminto comendo.  
O menino apenas a olhou feio, mas continuou comendo.  
Gina e Alicia se soltaram de Harry, e cada uma sentou de um lado do menino, resultado: Neville e Edward expulsos de seus lugares, no mesmo instante, Dumbledore se levantou, e toda comida do salão sumiu.  
- CACETE, CADE MEU EMPADÃO, QUEM FOI O DESGRAMADO QUE PEGOU! – Ouviu apenas esse grito no salão silencioso.  
-Desculpe acabar com o seu empadão, . – Falou o diretor no seu tom habitual. – Prometo recompensá-lo depois.  
O ruivo estava numa coloração acima do vermelho e encolhia na cadeira.  
-Bem, queria dizer que o Torneio de Quadribol começará na semana que vem, e os jogos estão marcados em seus salões comunais, agora meus queridos boa aula.  
Os alunos andaram para suas salas, em passos lentos, as aulas da manhã foram entediantes, não viam a hora de acabar com esse sofrimento, após o almoço, tiveram mais aulas, agora estavam tendo aula de História da Magia.  
-Ai pessoal, levem dinheiro hoje pro sétimo andar hein! – Alertou Harry.  
-O que vai ter? – Perguntou Allan curioso.  
-Segredo meus amigos, segredo. – Falou num tom misterioso.  
As aulas transcorreram normais até a noite, quando quatro amigos se encontraram no sétimo andar em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, os amigos se entreolharam, Harry apenas andou de um lado para o outro três vezes, e uma porta se abriu, ao entrarem, seus olhos brilharam de alegria, era uma sala esfumaçada, com uma mesa verde, cartas e fichas, com uma placa na parede escrita "Marotos Poker Tour".  
-Poker. – Falou Allan se sentando feliz  
-Isso aí, Poker. – Retrucou Harry sentado.  
-Harry essa idéia foi genial, eu amo Poker. – Falou Rony.  
-Bem, comecemos o jogo então. – Finalizou Edward sorrindo também.  
As cartas foram distribuídas e o jogo logo começou, os meninos conversavam e riam muito, bebiam cerveja amanteigada que havia numa geladeira ali perto, o jogo vou levado por horas e horas.

As meninas estavam conversando no salão comunal, já eram duas da manhã, estavam preocupadas com os meninos que haviam sumido.  
-Vocês viram, a Lilá, o que fez hoje? – Perguntou Ângela.  
-O que, Angel? – Perguntaram curiosas.  
-Ela hoje na aula de DCAT, se engraçando pro Harry e pro Allan. – Falou baixo para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa.  
-Aquela lambisgóia. – Falou Alicia irritada.  
-Irritada, por quê? – Perguntou Gina alfinetando. –Você nem gosta dele.  
-Fica quieta Weasley, eu apenas preservo as pessoas que gosto. – Falou seca.  
-Quieta vocês, não comecem, só o assunto Harry aparecer, que vocês ficam assim, parem já! – Mandou Nicole, olhando feio para as duas, que se calaram.  
-Bem, viram o cabelo daquela Lufa-Lufa? – Perguntou Alicia. – Parecia um urubu.  
-A Luna, disse que é um nova moda, daquela revista, Bruxas A Moda. – Confirmou Gina.  
-Horrível, horroso. – Falou Ângela.  
-Essa Luna é uma garota legal, meio maluca, mas legal. – Falou Hermione por de trás do seu livro.  
Nesse momento entraram pelo retrato, três garotos desolados e um sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
-Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou inquisitora, Alicia, mas os três passaram direto, resmungando um boa noite e subindo, esta, olhou para o que ficou sorrindo.  
-Poker. – Falou Rony mostrando o dinheiro. – Nunca vi tanto dinheiro junto. - Riu mais ainda. – Bem, vou subir, boa noite.  
Recebeu um boa noite de todas e subiu também.  
-Esses meninos dão trabalho. – Resmungou Mione de trás do livro rindo.  
-Muito. –Retrucaram as outras.  
E subiram para seus aposentos.


	16. A Dolorosa Despedida

Rony acordou, e olhou para os lados, viu que ninguém dormia mais, os seus amigos estavam sentados todos juntos, tristes, olhando de um para o outro com uma carta na mão. Rony olhou interessado e se aproximou, os amigos apenas o olharam e passaram a carta a ele.

Rony, Harry, Allan, Edward.  
Queríamos lhes dizer que vocês receberam a proposta de uma escola preparatória de aurores na Austrália, ela é muito bem renomada. Os formulários seguem com a carta. Se aceitarem, enviem o formulário preenchido por Apolo, e lhes buscaremos daqui a dois dias, vocês passarão um ano estudando lá. Há uma boa razão para isso, logo vocês saberão.  
Tiago James Potter

Eles se entreolharam, estavam felizes, pois essa academia deixava todas portas abertas a eles na carreira de Auror, Rony parou para ver seu formulário, os amigos já haviam assinado. Os pais dos amigos haviam dado aula lá, depois de se formarem, e muitos alunos da idade deles iam para lá fazer o curso, e todos se tornaram excelentes aurores, agora restava dizer às meninas que iriam ficar fora por um ano, sabiam que essa era a parte mais difícil.  
Eles desceram para o café, estavam claramente preocupados, no que a meninas perceberam.  
-Rapazes o que aconteceu? – Perguntaram.  
Eles se olharam e concordaram.  
-Sigam a gente. – Falou Allan sério.  
A meninas ficaram mais preocupadas ainda, e seguiram os rapazes, chegaram ao salão comunal, e se sentaram. Harry puxou a carta do bolso e entregou a Nicole, as meninas se juntaram para ler, elas arregalavam os olhos a cada linha, até que terminaram, e olharam para eles.  
-Vocês vão? – Perguntou Gina fraca.  
Eles não responderam, apenas confirmaram com a cabeça, nesse momento, Mione se levantou e saiu correndo, Rony se levantou e saiu atrás dela.  
A encontrou em frente ao lago, sentada com a cabeça recostada nos joelhos, ele se sentou e a abraçou, ela apenas chorou mais e mais.  
-Mione, eu vou, mas é apenas um ano. – Falou calmo. – Vai ser bom para o meu futuro.  
-Você só pensa em você. – Gritou. - e eu como fico?  
-Não sei, Mione. – Falou a começando a se exaltar.  
-EGOÍSTA. – Ela gritou e se levantou. – Não olhe mais na minha cara!  
-Ótimo! – Gritou de volta.  
Eles saíram em direções diferentes, batendo o pé.  
Chegou ao salão comunal e viu as meninas num canto, mas subiu até seu quarto, cansou de brigas por um dia. Os amigos estavam sentados em suas camas desolados, descobriu que eles também tiveram uma briga feia com as meninas, e essas não queriam mais falar com eles.  
Acordaram no outro dia, sem ânimo, e desceram para o café. As meninas nem olhavam para eles, isso os machucava, mas resolveram não forçar a barra, seguiram para a aula de DCAT. Tonks, que estava no lugar de Lupin, percebeu que os meninos estavam tristes, mas resolveu esperar até o fim da aula, pedindo que eles ficassem, esses aceitaram sem objeção.  
-Meninos. – Falou – O que aconteceu?  
-As meninas, estão bravas com a gente. – Respondeu Edward triste.  
-Por quê? – Perguntou calma.  
-Auror Basic School. – Respondeu ainda triste Edward.  
-Hum, sim, estive lá, é uma excelente escola. – Falou sorrindo. – Isso passa.  
Eles saíram ainda desanimados, foram direto para dormitório, quando Harry de súbito, pulou da cama, os amigos olharam assustados.  
-O que foi, tá maluco? – Perguntou Allan.  
-Allan, temos que falar com o Olívio, somos do time e vamos abandoná-lo no meio da temporada.  
Allan parecia ter tomado um choque, pulou da cama também.  
Ele e Harry saíram correndo do quarto, passaram igual loucos pelo salão comunal, encontraram Olívio saindo de uma aula, o abordaram no corredor, o rapaz pareceu assustado, mas não fez objeção.  
Eles explicaram a situação, e Olívio pareceu decepcionado, mas não os impediu, apenas exigiu que os mesmos voltassem para a última temporada deles, estes assentiram, e voltaram para seu quarto.  
Os meninos saíram cedo no outro dia, sem se despedir de ninguém, olharam para Hogwarts, a saudade já os assolava, mas, não havia tempo de voltar atrás, eles já haviam tomado suas decisões.  
Uma pessoa apenas deixava uma pequena lágrima escorrer, quando viu a carruagem de seus amigos indo embora.  
-Não fique assim, eles logo voltam, você vai ver. – Falou Nicole, e as meninas todas se abraçaram, seria um difícil ano, mas elas passariam por isso juntas.


	17. Duas Canções para um Ano

Os meninos saíram cedo no outro dia, sem se despedir de ninguém, olharam para Hogwarts, a saudade já os assolava, mas, não havia tempo de voltar atrás, eles já haviam tomado suas decisões.  
Uma pessoa apenas deixava uma pequena lágrima escorrer, quando viu a carruagem de seus amigos indo embora.  
-Não fique assim, eles logo voltam, você vai ver. – Falou Nicole, e as meninas todas se abraçaram, seria um difícil ano, mas elas passariam por isso juntas.

And did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?

-Isso anda muito quieto. – Falou triste Gina.  
-Sim, eles fazem falta. – Completou Nicole  
-O que uma sangue-ruim e uma traidora do sangue fazem sozinhas no corredor? – Ouviu-se uma voz arrastada.  
-Sai daqui, Malfoy! – Vociferou Gina e Nicole.  
-Nossa, tudo isso por culpa do Potter e seus amiguinhos? – Perguntou sarcástico.

Hot ashes for trees?  
And hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange

-Olá, posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou uma voz calma.  
-Sim. – Respondeu chorosa.  
-Não fica assim, uma menina tão linda não deveria chorar. – Falou olhando-a nos olhos. – Esqueça aquele idiota, ele não te merece.  
-Eu não consigo. – Falou ainda chorosa.  
-Porque não tenta? – Falou, mas não a deixou responder, selou seus lábios com um carinhoso beijo, este, que ela retribuiu.

-Gina, você não quer passear no lago? – Dino perguntou corado.  
-Claro. – Respondeu a menina, corada também.

A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

-Ela não para de estudar. – Falava Nicole triste.  
-É, faz um ano que eles se foram, e ela ainda não parou de estudar nesse tempo. – Retrucou Gina.  
-Ela está triste com o Rony. – Completou Ângela.  
-Mas isso a está matando. – Resmungou Alicia.

How I wish  
How I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl

As meninas tomavam o café tranqüilas, estariam voltando a Hogwarts, para mais um ano, Nicole e Gina estavam no terceiro ano e, Alicia, Ângela e Hermione no quarto. Tinham se tornado lindas jovens, a cara de tristeza não estava mais estampada nelas, já viviam suas vidas em Hogwarts normalmente, ficaram com alguns garotos, Alicia, Nicole e Gina estavam namorando. Lílian as levara a estação, Tiago e Sirius, não estavam em casa fazia dois dias.

Year after year  
Running over the same old ground  
What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here

-Hogwarts, meninas! – Falou Gina sorrindo. – Bem, vou atrás do meu Dinosinho. – Gina saiu do vagão.  
-É, ela esta feliz. – Falou Nicole, abraçada a seu namorado, Abel Flyn.  
-Claro, temos Hogwarts para nos preocupar. – Completou sorrindo Alicia. – Bem, vou atrás do Cedrico, ele deve estar saindo da reunião de monitores. – A morena saiu do vagão.

**City lights are calling  
Slowly coming back to life  
Speeding in the fast lane  
Mama let us waste no time

Os meninos saíram cedo no outro dia, sem se despedir de ninguém, olharam para Hogwarts, a saudade já os assolava, mas, não havia tempo de voltar atrás, eles já haviam tomado suas decisões.  
-Vou sentir saudades daqui, cara. – Falou Rony triste.  
-Todos vamos Rony, todos nós. – Retrucou Edward.  
Ninguém falou mais nada a viagem inteira, por mais que Tiago e Sirius puxassem assunto.

Devil in the doorway  
Selling any kind of hell  
We're just coming out to play the game

-O que? Existem suspeitas da volta de Voldemort? – Gritou Allan.  
-Calma meninos, nada a se alarmar, são apenas suspeitas. – Respondeu Sirius tranqüilo.  
-Essa é a razão pela qual mandamos vocês para essa escola. – Falou Tiago sério.  
-Agora faz sentido. – Respondeu Harry.  
-E ainda bem que viemos. – Completou Rony. – Valeu até os problemas.  
-Problemas? – Perguntou Sirius.  
-Nada, pai, nada. – Respondeu Allan.

We never cry for love  
We're superheroes  
We are back where we belong  
We never cry for pain  
We're superheroes

-Rony, você está bem? – Perguntou Harry.  
-Sim, eu jurei que não iria chorar e não vou. – Retrucou o rapaz.

-Começaremos com o feitiço Crucio, vocês terão que resistir a ele. – Falou o Professor alto.  
-Isso é permitido? – Perguntou Edward baixo.  
-Deve ser. – Falou Harry  
-Senhor Black. – Falou o Professor. – Venha até aqui!  
Allan se posicionou a frente do professor e este lhe apontou a varinha, Allan caiu no chão gritando de dor.

Man can stand where he belong  
Way to long I've tried to be  
What I could never be  
For too long you've rolled the dice  
But you can't control me

-Imperius! – Falou o Professor. – Pule em cima da mesa!  
-Não vou fazer essa coisa idiota. – Gritou o rapaz.  
-Muito bem, . – Respondeu em concordância o professor.

I ain't talking 'bout romance  
You may fit, a love may chance  
Anyway it's a just game we play

-Estamos voltando para casa finalmente! – Gritou Rony.  
-Sim, Hogwarts. – Retribui sorrindo Harry.  
-Tudo estará diferente. – Falou Edward.  
-Sim, espero que tudo esteja diferente mesmo. – Falou Allan olhando pela janela.  
-As meninas, como estarão? – Perguntou Rony olhando pela janela.  
Os rapazes olharam pela janela e sorriram para Hogwarts.

We never cry for love  
We're superheroes  
We are back where we belong  
We never cry for pain  
We're superheroes  
Man can stand where he belong

Os portões de Hogwarts estavam a sua frente, imponentes, como sempre foram. Os rapazes se entreolharam e seguiram em frente, prontos para Hogwarts.

We never cry for love  
Man can stand where he belong

*Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here  
**Edguy - Superheroes


	18. Juro Solenemente

O salão estava em polvorosa festa, estavam todos cumprimentando os amigos, conversando alto, pessoas se levantavam e iam até outras mesas falar com amigos, namorados, matando as saudades, era um barulho ensurdecedor, os professores estavam conversando baixo em sua mesa, as portas do salão se abriram, revelando McGonagall e os alunos do 1ºano, estes, olhavam curiosos tudo em volta, a professora os guiou até um banco, onde um chapéu remendado repousava.  
O Chapéu começou a cantar assustando os mais novos, que olhavam assustados aquilo, após a música, McGonagall explicou aos novos, os procedimento de escolha das casas e assim, começou a seleção, que durou por longa meia hora.  
-John Zank. – Falou a Professora.  
O menino caminhou até o banco e colocou o chapéu.  
-Corvinal! – Gritou o Chapéu, e o menino saiu contente a mesa da casa.  
McGonagall enrolou o pergaminho e se encaminhou para seu lugar na mesa.  
O Alvoroço ia começar, mas, foi interrompido por um Dumbledore sorridente, prestes a começar seu discurso.  
- Caros alunos, apenas gostaria de lembrá-los que a Floresta Proibida, como o nome diz é PROIBIDA. – Frisou bem essa palavra. – O Sr. Filch acrescentou mais vinte regras ao caderno de regras, e quer que estas sejam seguidas. - Completou sorrindo. – Gostaria de informar também aos senhores, que hoje teremos visitas a Hogwarts, e espero que estes sejam bem recebidos.  
O diretor se sentou, e o burburinho começou, mais uma vez os alunos se perguntavam quem seriam as tais visitas, mas o assunto foi morrendo aos poucos, já que os alunos começavam a comer e se preocupar com outras coisas.  
Quase ao fim do jantar, as portas do salão se escancararam, fez-se silêncio no salão, todos olhando estupefatos para a porta, por onde entraram quatro figuras com capas negras e encapuzadas, seriam estes tais visitantes?  
-Desculpem-nos o atraso professor. – Falou o da frente com uma voz rouca.  
-Que nada, meus jovens. – Retrucou sorrindo. – Alunos, eu lhes reapresento, os Marotos. – Falou saudoso aos alunos. – Nossos queridos alunos que voltaram após um ano e meio de distância. – Falou sorrindo, um burburinho começou no salão. – Allan Black, Edward Lupin, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.  
Os quatro puxaram o capuz, estavam mudados, mais altos e com traços mais adultos, o salão se misturou em gritos agudos das garotas, de excitação dos amigos, resmungos dos Sonserinos, mas haviam cinco garotas brancas, olhando estáticas para os quatro, após a reapresentação, os quatro foram para seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória, onde se sentaram ao lado de Neville, que os cumprimentou. Muitos da mesa se levantaram para falar com eles, eles estavam agradecidos, mas quem eles queriam, nem olharam para eles, apenas os ignoraram, o que eles temiam ainda acontecia, o desprezo das amigas.

Allan acordou e olhou para os lados, os amigos estavam acordados, Harry sem camisa procurando a mesma, Rony lendo um livro de artes das trevas, Edward saindo do banho, olhou os amigos e sorriu, todos haviam mudado muito, Rony nunca leria um livro antigamente, Harry estava mais sério, mas isso não o tornava menos maroto, Edward sorria mais, e ele próprio também havia amadurecido, entrou no banho e deixou a água escorrer pelo corpo, se preparando mentalmente para as aulas, e para enfrentar o "quinteto da morte", era assim que chamavam as meninas, pois sabiam o perigo que elas significavam quando estavam bravas, sorriu, lembrando disso e saiu do banheiro.  
-Prontos para tentar uma reconciliação? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
Rony abaixou o livro e sorriu de volta, os outro copiaram o gesto e riram.  
-Será que elas nos perdoam? – Perguntou Harry.  
-Espero que sim. – Completou Edward sorridente.  
-A Mione vai ser difícil. – Falou Rony sorrindo. – As outras também.  
-Logo estamos ferrados. – Falou Allan terminando de se trocar. – Desçamos agora.  
Eles desceram, e encontraram o salão comunal vazio, sorriram aliviados, não morreriam ainda. Ao entrarem no salão principal as cabeças viraram para eles, nem ligaram, esperavam por algo do gênero, mas o que eles não esperavam era o que viria a seguir, uma multidão polvorosa de garotas os cercaram, tentaram se desvencilhar, mas era impossível, todas querendo saber coisas sobre eles, onde estavam, se estavam namorando e outras coisas, ficaram presos por dez minutos nesse "transtorno". Ao saírem, no que preferiram não terem saído, encontraram Nicole saindo de mão dadas com Abel, Gina se beijando com Dino e Alicia entrava no salão com Cedrico, Rony jurava que podia ver a aura de ódio dos dois amigos, Edward prevendo o perigo, puxou os amigos para a mesa onde se sentaram, Rony ficou em pé se perguntando se Mione estava namorando, sentiu um puxão e quase caiu. Harry o puxava para se sentar também. No café eles descobriram que Lupin não dava mais aula, no seu lugar estava Tonks e para desespero dos rapazes, Madame Pomfrey estava sobrecarregada com os afazeres e agora tinha uma assistente, e essa não era nada mais nada menos que: Lílian Evans Potter, os meninos quase morreram, mas o pior estava por vir, teriam aula de poções com a Sonserina.  
Seguiram para as masmorras onde teriam a odiada aula, Harry estava a ponto de explodir, não agüentava mais ver beijinhos de Gina e Dino, para sua sorte, a aula começou. Snape deu um grande discurso sobre poções de animação, e os fez copiar três rolos de matéria, as mão dos rapazes doíam, a aula acabara e estes seguiram para a aula de Herbologia, na estufa cinco.  
O almoço logo veio e Rony agradecia aos céus por isso.  
-Almoço, que bom. – Falou sorrindo.  
-Cara, não sei oque você vê de tão bom no almoço? - Perguntou Allan, rindo da cara de bobo de Rony.  
-Almoço sempre trás coisas boas. – Respondeu sorrindo. – E....  
Mas ele parou e ficou boquiaberto, os amigos não entenderam o que o fez parar, ele apenas apontou um Corvinal, que acabava de entregar Flores para Mione, que aceitava de bom grado.  
-Eles estão ficando. – Falou uma voz.  
Eles olharam para trás e viram Ângela sorrindo para eles.  
-Olá meninos, que bom que vocês voltaram. – Falou abraçando eles. – Senti saudades, vocês cresceram e estão lindos!  
Eles sorriram, sentiam falta de Ângela também.  
-Obrigado Angel. – Falo Harry sorrindo.  
-Sentimos sua falta também. – Completou Edward.  
-Mas, o que você falou sobre a Granger? – Perguntou Rony vermelho.  
-Ela está ficando com o Ulisses Simmes. – Respondeu calma. - Não esperava que ela te esperasse por um ano, não é?  
Ele olhou para os amigos como quem diz "esperava sim", mas depois, desfez a cara e sorriu, os amigos entenderam e ficaram quietos.  
-Não vai fazer nada, . – Esbravejou Ângela. – Conheço esse sorriso.  
-Não, não vou fazer nada. – Falou calmo. – Apenas irei conversar com ela.  
E saiu em direção a menina.  
-Olá Hermione. – Falou se sentando. – Senti saudades.  
-Hum. – Ela apenas resmungou, não queria falar com ele.  
-Você me esqueceu rápido hein! – Falou pegando comida e colocando no prato.  
Ela ficou vermelha, mas não lhe respondeu.  
-Ele parece ser um cara legal. – Falou comendo.  
-Sim ele não vai me deixar para trás. – Falou seca.  
-Hum, vocês mulheres são muito egoístas, esse é o problema! – Falou ficando vermelho.  
-Egoístas? Ele me ama, não fez igual a você seu idiota! – Ela gritou com ele.  
-Tudo bem, não falarei mais nada. - Falou e voltou a comer.  
Ela olhou para ele estupefata, ele não ia esbravejar, reclamar, ia aceitar assim tão fácil? Deixar ela para outro? Ficou mais possessa ainda, mas seu grito foi evitado pelos meninos que a cumprimentaram, onde educadamente respondeu, mas sem nenhum tom de carinho, e saiu para os jardins.  
-O que você falou com ela? – Perguntou Harry interessado.  
-Apenas que ela me esqueceu rápido demais. – Falou sincero. – Ai, ela ficou nervosinha.  
-Mulheres, são sempre assim, incompreensíveis e egoístas. – Falou Harry.  
-Elas tem a razão delas, Harry. – Contrariou Edward.  
-Pare de defendê-las. – Esbravejou o moreno.  
Edward sabia que discutir com eles ia ser perda de tempo, eles terminaram o almoço e foram para a aula da tarde, a mesma se arrastou por horas até a noite, onde os rapazes voltaram ao dormitório. Edward era o único que se mantinha calmo, Harry, Allan e Rony, esbravejavam e resmungavam.  
-Pessoal, decidi uma coisa. – Falou Harry olhando os amigos.  
-O que? – Perguntou Allan.  
-Que eu não vou mais correr atrás da Alicia. – Falou olhando sério os amigos, sabia que se falasse de Gina, Rony o mataria.  
-Harry, você faz isso desde pequeno. – Falou Allan sério.  
-Por isso mesmo, se ela quer o idiota do Diggory. – Falou olhando os amigos. – Ela que fique com ele.  
-Isso ai Harry, concordo com você, a Hermione que vá se danar também. – Falou Rony.  
-Isso pessoal, vamos nos tornar Os Marotos oficialmente. – Falou Allan solene. – Sem compromisso com mulher alguma e sempre aprontando.  
-Pessoal, isso não é uma boa idéia. – Falou Ed cauteloso.  
-Deixe de ser fraco, Ed. – Falou Harry. – Está com a gente ou contra a gente?  
-Com vocês. – Falou derrotado.  
Eles juntaram as mão e disseram as palavras sem volta.  
-JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE NÃO NÓS APAIXONAR, JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE SEMPRE APRONTAR, JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM. – Falaram alto em uníssono, agora o pacto dos marotos foi selado, nunca mais ligariam para o amor, só viveriam para curtir a vida, mas eles mal sabiam que mais alguém presenciou essa cena, e ficou triste em saber que eles haviam feito esse pacto.


	19. Quem com ferro fere

Fazia duas semanas que as garotas não falavam com os garotos, mas nessas semanas isso parecia não afetá-los, pelo contrário, agora eles estavam aprontando mais, estavam saindo com garotas, rindo, se divertindo, nem pareciam ligar para elas, era como se tudo que elas significaram para eles tivesse sido apagado de suas mentes, isso as incomodava, eles não tinham esse direito de ignorá-las.  
Todos estavam no campo de quadribol esperando pela seleção do time da Grifinória, como prometido, Allan e Harry estavam lá, acompanhados de seus amigos e muitas fãs do grupinho, que sorriam idiotas para eles e conversavam entre si em risinhos. As meninas achavam aquilo ridículo, tanto que Mione, nem compareceu a escolha do time, pois sabia que teria que aturar as oferecidas que corriam atrás de Rony e companhia, as amigas foram para ve,r afinal, Gina estava no time, então foram dar apoio à amiga.  
A escolha foi feita como nos últimos anos, um grupo de cada vez, primeiro batedores, onde foi escolhido Fred e Jorge, após isso vieram os apanhadores.  
Os candidatos estavam saindo da arquibancada para o campo.  
-Vai lá Gina arrebenta. – Gritou Alicia.  
-Isso, ninguém é páreo para você. – Gritou Nicole, dando uma indireta ao irmão.  
-HARRY. – Ouviu-se um gritou na multidão. – VOCÊ ESQUEÇEU SUA FIREBOLT, AQUI, TOMA. – Gritou Allan jogando a vassoura para o amigo.  
Todos a volta olharam abismados para a cena.  
-OBRIGADO. – Gritou em resposta o menino.  
A algumas cadeiras dali.  
-Onde ele arrumou uma, Firebolt? – Perguntou Nicole.  
-Não sei, mas vou descobrir. – Falou a morena, andando indo em direção ao irmão, com as amigas no calcanhar.  
-Allan. – Gritou. O irmão a olhou displicente. – Onde o Potter arrumou aquela Firebolt? – O rapaz apenas sorriu.  
-Ele ganhou do papai, Tio Remo, Tio Tiago e do . – Respondeu calmo. – Todos nós ganhamos. –Falou apontando para os amigos. – Prêmio por completar o curso com honra.  
A menina olhou para ele, sem acreditar.  
-Vocês todos ganharam? – Perguntou de novo.  
-Sim, Alicia, todos nós. – Falou ainda calmo. – Ah, desculpe irmã, minha vez, o Harry já pegou o pomo.  
-Ele foi mais rápido do que falou que seria. – Falou Rony entregando o dinheiro a Edward.  
-Eu sabia que ele ia pegar em um minuto o pomo, essas vassouras são muito rápidas. – Respondeu o outro, pegando o dinheiro da aposta. – Aposto que os artilheiros serão, Allan, Angelina e a Kátia.  
-Eu também acho que serão eles, afinal, a Spinet não voltou à velha forma. – Respondeu o outro. – Sem apostas dessa vez.  
As meninas olhavam aquilo abismadas, eles estavam nem ai para o resto do mundo, estavam fazendo apostas, ficando com todas e pouco se danando para o resto, saíram de lá bufando e batendo o pé, os rapazes apenas riram.  
-O que deu nelas? – Perguntou Harry.  
-Ah, estão um pouco "Enciumadas". – Falou Rony sorrindo.  
-Ah sim, eu causo esse sintoma. – Falou sorrindo.  
Os amigos riram, e as garotas deram gritinhos escandalosos, Allan logo se aproximou e sentou ao lado dos amigos sorrindo, todos sentaram e esperaram as resposta das posições.  
-Bem todos foram ótimos. – Falou Wood. – Bem nossos batedores serão Fred e Jorge Weasley, goleiro, eu, Olívio Wood, artilheiros, Angelina Johnson e Kátia Bell. – A arquibancada aplaudiu, Olívio recomeçou. – Bem e cumprindo a promessa, teremos também Allan Black como artilheiro e Harry Potter como apanhador. – Ouve uma imensa salva de palmas, as garotas que cercavam os garotos deram gritos escandalosos e abraçaram os rapazes, que sorriam, quatro garotas saíram de lá apenas resmungando uns "Piranhas", " Oferecidas" ,"Vagabundas".  
Haviam se passado dois dias desde que o teste do time havia passado, e Alicia andava pelo castelo triste, não gostava que suas amigas a vissem assim pra baixo, ela estava sem rumo, quando ao virar a esquina do corredor, deixou seus livros caírem e saiu correndo com as lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo rosto, quando se deu conta estava entrando no salão da Grifinória, para sua sorte apenas Nicole e Ângela estavam no salão, ao verem a amiga ficaram preocupadas.  
-O que foi Alicia? – Perguntou Nicole.  
-Vam..vamos su..su..subir. – Falou entre soluços.  
As meninas subiram para o quarto, onde encontraram Mione lendo, ao ver a cena a menina arremessou o livro e foi ao encontro da morena, elas sentaram Alicia na cama e esperaram ela falar.  
-O Harry...ele estava...beijando a Chang. – Falou entre choro.  
-Aquela chinesa da Corvinal? – Perguntou Nicole.  
-Ela mesma. – A morena e chorou mais ainda.  
-Alicia, vem com a gente até a Enfermaria. – Falou Mione. – Você tem que tomar um calmante.  
-Eu não...que..que...quero. – Choramingou.  
-Mas vai. – Agora falou Ângela firme.  
Levaram a menina até a enfermaria, no caminho, encontraram Gina, com cara de chocada, a menina foi com elas até a enfermaria onde Lílian as atendeu com preocupação, colocou Alicia na cama e lhe deu uma poção calmante, e ficou ali examinando a menina enquanto as amigas conversavam.  
-O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Lílian.  
-Bem, ela viu o Harry se beijando com a Cho Chang. – Respondeu Nicole.  
Lílian entendeu tudo.  
-Fiquem com ela por uns cinco minutos. – Falou Lílian calma. – Tenho que ir ver um outro paciente.  
-Tá Tia Lílian, pode ir. – Responderam Ângela e Mione juntas.  
-Gina porque você ficou calada derrepente? – Retrucou Nicole.  
-É que eu, vi o Allan e o Rony. – Falou.  
-E o que isso tem haver? – Resmungou Mione.  
-Eles estavam ficando com a Parvati e a Padma. – Falou triste.  
Hermione e Nicole se entreolharam.  
-Eu falei que essa idéia de vocês de esquecê-los com outros ia dar merda! – Falou Ângela. – Agora vocês sabem como eles se sentem!  
-Se eles querem guerra, isso que eles terão! – Falou Alicia deitada, as amigas apenas concordaram.  
-Ainda acho que isso não vai dar certo. – Resmungou Ângela, mais para si do que para as outras.

Não muito longe dali.  
Uma mulher ruiva escrevia um pergaminho

Harry,  
Venha na enfermaria com seus amigos, as dez da noite.  
Beijos, Sua mãe.

-Leve ao meu filho, Atila. – Falou para a coruja negra na sua janela que levantou vôo.  
Lílian voltou até as meninas.  
-Está melhor Alicia? – Perguntou.  
-Sim tia, melhor. – Respondeu.  
-Ótimo, então você está dispensada, pode ir. – Falou sorrindo.  
As meninas saíram da enfermaria e foram para o salão comunal.

Eram dez horas em ponto quando quatro rapazes chegaram à enfermaria, esta estava escura, via-se apenas uma luz de vela acesa em uma mesa, onde se aproximaram cautelosos, e viram a ruiva que os chamara ali, esta levantou a cabeça e pediu que sentassem, eles obedeceram e se sentaram esperando a ruiva começar.  
-Bem meninos, chamei-os aqui porque hoje vi uma cena que me cortou o coração. – Falou olhando para os meninos. – Alicia chorando, desamparada.  
Os meninos olharam sem entender o que eles tinham haver com isso.  
-Mãe sem querer ser mal educado... – Começou Harry. – ...Mas o que a gente tem haver com isso?  
Lílian levantou a sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos.  
-Tudo, Harry . – Falou olhando o filho. – Ela estava assim porque você estava aos beijos com a Cho Chang. – O menino ficou vermelho. – Ela é uma menina doce, apesar de não parecer e você fez isso com ela.  
-Ela que começou, namorando o tal do Diggory bonitão. – Fez uma vozinha irritante ao citar o nome, os amigos riram  
-Meninos, vocês tem que crescer e deixar de serem assim. – Falou Lílian. – Elas sentem a falta de vocês.  
-Não parece tia. – Resmungou Allan.  
-Não parece, mas sentem. – Respondeu. – E vocês tem que parar com essa atitude de catar qualquer uma, vi como vocês tem andado cercados de garotas.  
-Mas é porque somos irresistíveis. – Retrucou Rony.  
-Esse egocentrismo que afasta elas de vocês. – Falou tranquila. – Essas atitudes também.  
-Eu não vou parar mãe, elas começaram com frescuras. – Falou Harry se exaltando.  
-Meninos, vocês não são crianças, esse é o modo de atingí-los. – Falou Lílian, ainda calma.  
-E elas conseguiram o que queriam. – Falou Edward. - Conseguiram tanto, que afastaram a gente delas.  
-E tia, eu não quero ouvir sermão por causa das frescuras daquelas garotas rancorosas. – Falou Allan levantando-se de supetão. – Problemas delas, se elas querem a gente...  
-Terão que rastejar por isso. – Completou Harry nervoso, já em pé.  
Todos os garotos estavam em pé.  
-Onde vocês aprenderam isso? – Gritou já nervosa.  
-Nós somos Marotos. – Falou Harry sério.  
-Juramos nunca nos apaixonar. – Continuou Allan.  
-Nunca baixar a cabeça. – Complementou Edward.  
-E nunca, nunca iremos chorar. – Terminou Rony.  
-Juramos Solenemente isso. – Falaram saindo da enfermaria nervosos.  
Lílian ficou estupefata com isso, ela iria matar Tiago, Sirius e Lupin por incentivarem os rapazes, mas o que mais a preocupou foi essa promessa, ela sabia que quando um Maroto jurava solenemente, era algo que dificilmente seria quebrado, em todos os anos que conheceu o marido, ele nunca quebrou esse tipo de juramento, e não achava que os sobrinhos seriam os primeiros a quebrar, eles estavam machucando as meninas, mas ao mesmo tempo se feriam em igual intensidade, porque "Quem com o ferro fere, com o ferro será ferido".  
Lílian temia pelo que viria mais a frente.


	20. Guerra dos Sexos

O salão principal estava em seu alvoroço matinal, corujas farfalhando de um lado para o outro, crianças correndo, alunos chegando com suas caras de sono, mal se agüentando em pé, amigos conversavam, e um grupo de garotos da Grifinória estavam cercados de garotas, tanto de suas casas como das outras, conversavam animados. O café correria normalmente se não fosse por um súbito silêncio que tomou o salão, onde todos olhavam para as portas por onde entravam desfilando cinco jovens Grifinórias arrancado assovios de muitos homens no salão, foi como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele instante, em que as beldades apareceram nas portas, elas seguiram seu caminho sem muito ligar para os alunos, que babavam em seus pescoços.  
-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Harry atordoado.  
-Não sei o que foi, mas a Alicia vem ai. – Falou Allan apontando para a irmã, que se aproximava ferina do lugar em que os rapazes estavam.  
As garotas que os cercavam olhavam feio para ela, mas essa nem se deu conta das outras, tinha assuntos a resolver e não seriam elas que impediriam, ela se aproximou de Harry, sorrindo sensual.  
-Olá Potter. – Falou o puxando pela gravata e sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
O rapaz se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito da menina em seu pescoço, ela se aproximou perigosa roçando os lábios nos dele, e depois se afastou.  
-Isso é um começo de guerra, vocês que se preparem. – Completou e saiu andando até suas amigas.  
-Ai está a sua resposta, Harry. – Falou Edward pegando seu suco e bebendo. – Uma Guerra de Sexos, isso que elas querem.  
Os meninos se entreolharam com o comentário de Edward.  
-Se é Guerra que as senhoritas querem... – Falou Allan sorrindente.  
-Guerra elas terão. – Completou Rony.  
-Bem, sei que vocês amam conversar. – Interrompeu Harry. – Mas sabe temos aulas de DCAT agora.  
Os rapazes e um grupo da Grifinória seguiram o caminho até a sala de DCAT, onde Tonks esperava a todos com seus cabelos roxos, os alunos foram chegando e se sentando esperando que a professora começasse a aula.  
-Bem jovens, hoje iremos falar das maldições imperdoáveis. – Iniciou, no que muitos fizeram caras de assustados. – Quem poderia me dizer algumas delas?  
Poucas mãos se levantaram no ar.  
-Srta. Granger? – Falou Tonks para a menina.  
-Imperius, professora. – Respondeu pronta. – A maldição de controle.  
-Muito bem, . – Tonks pegava um vidro com uma aranha dentro. – Ergorgio.  
A Aranha cresceu e todos da sala agora podiam vê-la melhor, Rony revirou-se na cadeira.  
- Imperius. – A aranha parou, saltou de mesa em mesa e voltou à palma da mão de Tonks. – É um feitiço perigoso, eles eram muito usados por comensais da morte na época de Voldemort, eles enfeitiçavam as pessoas para fazerem o que eles queriam, muitos comensais escaparam da prisão com a premissa de estarem sobre um Imperius. – Ela olhou a turma. – Alguém sabe outro?  
Ela passou os olhos na turma e afirmou para que falasse.  
-Crucius. – Começou o menino. – A maldição de Tortura.  
-Muito bem, . – A professora olhou a turma e apontou sua varinha para a aranha. – Crucius.  
A aranha começou a se contorcer e soltar um barulho agudo, Tonks interrompeu o feitiço e a aranha ficou imóvel por uns segundos, quando deu sinal de vida novamente.  
-Crucius a maldição da tortura, ela causa uma dor alucinante em sua vítima, essa foi usada pelos comensais como modo de tortura e morte, de muitos bruxos e trouxas. - E a última senhores? – Ela olhou a turma novamente. – .  
-Avada Kedavra. – Respondeu sombrio. – A maldição da morte.  
-Sim, a terrível maldição da morte sem contra-feitiço e sem defesa. – A turma olhava espantada para a professora. – Essa maldição causa morte instantânea na vítima, não existe nenhuma forma de evitá-la. – Falou colocando a aranha já em tamanho normal no vidro. – Não matarei uma pobre criatura para demonstrar tal maldição, senhores Lupin, Longbottom e , dez pontos para a casa de vocês. – Completou sorrindo. – Antes de irem, quero um trabalho de dois pergaminhos sobre tais maldições, dispensados.  
Os alunos saiam estupefatos da aula, era chocante descobrir certas coisas sobre a arte das trevas e as maldições imperdoáveis eram uma delas, seguiam caminho até a sua próxima aula, História da magia.  
A aula transcorria normalmente, tanto pelos alunos que dormiam, quanto pelos que conversavam, e pelos dois únicos que sempre copiavam, Hermione e Edward.  
-Harry, temos que marcar uma reunião com o Rony e o Ed. – Começou Allan num tom sério.  
-Sim, recebi uma carta hoje de meu pai. – Respondeu o outro sério também. – Temos que por os assuntos em dia.  
-Certo, amanhã na sala precisa. – Retrucou. –Ai, essas reuniões vão dar trabalho.  
-Mais trabalho ainda será escondê-las das meninas. – Resmungou o segundo.  
-Veja Harry, um pergaminho na sua mesa. – Informou o moreno.  
Harry pegou e começou a lê-lo, um sorriso besta surgia na sua cara.  
-Carta de uma garota? – Perguntou o moreno só afirmou. – De quem?  
-Alicia Black. – Respondeu sorrindo.  
-Ah, minha maninha não resistiu. – Retrucou rindo.  
O resto da aula nada de importante aconteceu, os rapazes desceram para o almoço. O dia passou voando, Harry estava na beira do lago esperando Alicia, está chegou um pouco depois dele, usava um vestido preto que ia até suas coxas, Harry não pode deixar de perceber o quanto aquela garota era linda.  
-Olá Potter. – Ela se aproximou e o puxou pela gravata.  
Enquanto isso no salão as pessoas jantavam e conversavam com seus colegas, dois jovens entravam no salão sorrindo felizes, conversando entre si, estavam chegando a sua mesa para jantar, se sentaram e começaram a pegar a comida, mal perceberam que a um lugar do deles estavam Nicole, Gina e Ângela.  
-Então Ed, temos que marcar aquilo. – Falou o moreno sussurrando.  
-Sim, mas não acho que aqui seja o lugar indicado a conversar isso. – Respondeu Edward, apontando com a cabeça para as meninas.  
-Você...- Ia começar, mas foi interrompido.  
As portas do salão se abriram fortes, e uma menina entrava no salão correndo, com um bolo de roupas em sua mão, a cena não fez sentido, até um totalmente molhado Harry Potter entrar no salão só de cueca e todo molhado, para sua infelicidade e felicidade das meninas, sua cueca era branca, resultado, ela ficou transparente, uma chuva de risadas surgiu no salão e um Harry muito envergonhado passava pelo salão em direção a sua sala comunal. O salão ria muito, quando estavam conseguindo parar, uma nova chuva de risadas surgiu na mesa da Grifinória, Allan e Edward estavam ambos com os cabelos rosa e longos, eles olharam sem entender.  
- Seu cabelo está rosa. – Falaram um para o outros.  
-Merda. – Resmungaram, olhando para o salão até que se depararam com o brilho nos olhos das meninas.  
-Essas babacas, irão me pagar. – Falou Allan cheio de ódio. – Agora isso virou pessoal, que se danem as recomendações. – O moreno saiu bufando.  
-Ai meu Merlin, agora a casa cai. – Resmungou Edward para si mesmo, seguindo o amigo para fora do salão.  
-Vocês sabem que eles irão revidar, não sabem? – Perguntou Ângela.  
-Sim, e estaremos preparadas. – Retrucou Gina. – Ah, como é bom uma vingancinha.  
-Sim Gina, e pelo visto o plano da Alicia funcionou. – Nicole sorria. – Vamos subir e ver como foi.  
As meninas seguiram seu caminho até o salão comunal.  
O quarto dos meninos estava a ponto de explodir.  
-Harry o que aconteceu que você está assim? – Perguntou Ed calmo.  
-A Alicia, aquela desgraçada, eu vou matar ela. – Resmungava o rapaz.  
-Fala logo o que aconteceu. – Gritou Allan  
-Ela marcou um encontro comigo, eu estava lá, ela veio com um vestidinho preto provocante, começamos a conversar, estava tudo indo bem até que ela me beijou, eu fiquei extasiado, claro que correspondi, perdi a noção do tempo ali, as coisas começaram a esquentar, se é que vocês me entendem, e quando eu estava só de cuecas, ela me empurrou no lago, cai sem entender nada, ela pegou minhas roupas e saiu correndo, foi quando me toquei da maldita guerra que elas declararam, me levantei e vim atrás dela e cá estou de banho tomado, pijamas e conversando com vocês. – Terminou olhando os amigos. – E vocês por que desses cabelos?  
-Bem, sua irmã querida e sua trupe, aproveitaram a nossa distração com você e minha maninha, para sabotar os nossos sucos. – Completou olhando o amigo.  
-E se conheço a Nick, e sei que a conheço, fez essa poção perfeita, nossos cabelos ficarão assim por uma semana. – Resmungou Allan.  
Allan fez uma cara de desespero, foi quando Rony entrou no quarto sorrindo.  
- O que foi Rony? – Perguntou Harry.  
O ruivo olhou os amigos e começou a rir, recebeu travesseiradas em resposta, ele só começou a falar quando parou de rir, o que durou muito tempo.  
-Lembram do Simmes? – Perguntou  
-Sim lembro, aquele corvinal que tava ficando com a Mione? – Respondeu Edward.  
-Ele mesmo, bem eu estava passeando pelo corredor com isso... – Falou mostrando o Mapa. – ...E vi dois pontinhos muito perto um do outro, Hermione e Ulisses, claro que ele estava atacando ela. – Sorriu angelical. – E estava certo, ele estava atacando ela com beijos, um crime imperdoável, eu, como um bom herói, utilizei minhas habilidades para transformá-lo em um homem-furúnculo. – Completou sorrindo, os amigos riram alto.  
-E depois? – Questionou Harry.  
-Bem, ela me viu fugindo, me alcançou e me deu uma detenção de uma semana. – Falou emburrado. – Agora terei que arrumar as estantes da biblioteca.  
Entrou no banho resmungando coisas desconexas.

Enquanto isso, no quarto das meninas.  
-Haha, Alicia você foi genial. – Falou Nicole.  
-Sim, mas foi duro resistir, o Potter tá bem, como posso dizer... – Falou sorrindo  
-Gostoso. – Completou Gina. – Acho que a escola inteira concorda com isso.  
-E com todo o respeito, aquela cuequinha branca veio a calhar não. – Começou Nicole.  
-Deixa de ser tarada, ele é teu irmão. – Resmungou Mione.  
-É, sua pervertida. – Retrucou Alicia. – E o seu plano funcionou?  
-Sim, perfeitamente. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Claro que você e meu irmão ajudaram.  
-E como ficou? – Perguntou Mione sorrindo.  
-Lindo, o Edward e o Allan de rosa estavam super na moda. – Respondeu Gina rindo.  
As meninas riram bastante das travessuras.  
- E você Mione. – Começou Ângela. – Porque o mal-humor quando chegou?  
-Ronald, aquele estrupício. – Xingou a menina. – Eu estava em paz no mau canto, beijando o Ulisses, quando do nada o menino virou um furúnculo ambulante nojento, só vi a cabeleira ruiva saindo pelo corredor, corri atrás dele, quando a alcancei levei-o até a Profª. McGonagall, ele levou uma detenção. – Finalizou.  
-Mas porque esse mal-humor todo, você pode beijar o Ulisses quando quiser. – Contestou Gina.  
-É, mas terei detenção com o seu irmão também. – Completou revoltada.  
-Por quê? – Perguntaram as amigas em uníssono.  
-Por estar fora da cama, no horário inapropriado. – Completou com vergonha.  
-Tem certeza que eram só beijos? – Falou Gina alfinetando.  
-Sim. – Retrucou uma Mione vermelhíssima.  
-E o Simmes? – Perguntou Ângela.  
-Ele pegará detenção também, mas ficará três dias de repouso na Ala Hospitalar. – Completou. – Meninas estou indo dormir.  
-Bem, boa noite amiga. – Responderam à menina.  
-Eu estou subindo, vamos para nosso quarto? – A ruiva falou se levantando. – Vem Gina, vamos.  
As meninas subiram para seus quartos e as outras foram dormir.  
No meio da noite uma pessoa saia do quarto sem fazer barulhos e descia até o salão comunal, onde uma outra pessoa estava sentada no sofá.  
-Oi, amor. – Falou a menina.  
-Oi, minha linda. – O rapaz se levantou e beijou a menina.  
-Trouxe? – Perguntou ao rapaz.  
-Sim, a capa e o mapa estão aqui. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Vamos então?  
-Sim amor. – Afirmou.  
Os dois sairam do salão comunal em direção aos corredores de Hogwarts.


	21. A Reunião

Era um lugar escuro, um cheiro forte vinha através dos corredores, alguns homens com capas negras e máscaras andavam em direção ao centro do local, onde se encontrava um homem alto, seu rosto era disforme, seus olhos vermelhos, fenda no lugar do nariz, os homens se puseram em volta e ajoelharam.

-Meus caros comensais. – Começou com sua voz fria. – vejo que poucos escaparam do ministério.

O Homem andou passando por todos os seus servos.

-Tenho planos para vocês Grabbe, Goyle e Avery. – Falou parado a frente desses homens. – Reúnam mais alguns comensais para ajudarem. – Falou sibilando - Preciso que vocês...

Mione acabara de acordar, suas amigas ainda dormiam, era sempre assim, era primeira a levantar, seguiu sua rotina diária, foi sonolenta ao banheiro tomar seu banho, ficou ali por longos dez minutos, ao sair encontrou apenas Alicia acordada, a menina escrevia uma carta, a cumprimentou e desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinória onde encontrou os meninos sentados cochichando.  
"Deve ser mais um plano idiota" pensou ao se sentar longe deles.  
Não sabe quanto tempo passou ali, se assustou ao ver as amigas a chamando.

-Hã, o que foi? – Perguntou sonolenta.

-Você estava dormindo ai, no sofá. – Respondeu Gina.

-Desculpem, é que eu fiquei até tarde na biblioteca ontem. – Falou sorrindo fraco. – Não sou acostumada a detenções. – As amigas riram.

Desceram para o salão onde as pessoas tomavam seus cafés, ao entrarem, elas puderam perceber um olhar hostil para com elas, não entenderam o porquê, então ficaram na delas, foi quando uma menina loira da Corvinal se aproximou.

-Meninas. – Chamou a Corvinal. – Venham aqui rápido. – Falou arrastando Gina pelo braço, as amigas seguiram.

-O que foi Luna, ficou doida? – Perguntou Gina massageando o braço.

-Não é isso, não viram como algumas garotas olhavam para vocês? – Perguntou preocupada.

-Vimos, mas não sabemos por quê. – Retrucou Alicia

-É pelo o que vocês fizeram com os meninos. – Falou calma. – Elas estão nervosas que vocês tocaram nos "preciosos" delas, principalmente com a Alicia.  
-Mas por que comigo? – Perguntou abobalhada.

-Por que foi você que entrou no salão sendo seguida por um Harry, praticamente nu. – Falou explicando.

-E o que isso tem haver? – Perguntou ainda sem entender. – Não me diga que elas...

-Sim, elas acham que você e o Harry, sabe, ficaram íntimos. – A loira disse isso ficando vermelha.

-E o Harry? – Perguntou Nicole vendo a cara de Alicia.

-Ele nem sabe, ninguém falou nada com ele. – Completou a loira

A morena parecia ter se aliviado com essa informação, mas ao contrário dela, Gina espumava de raiva e resmungava "vou bater nessas garotas", depois de calma, Gina e as amigas entraram no salão sobre os olhares mortíferos, fingiram não ver, sentaram-se para desespero delas ao lado dos garotos que as ignoravam, elas fizeram o mesmo, nem pareciam que eram grandes amigos, logo as aulas começaram e acabaram, Hermione e Rony saíram para cumprir suas detenções.  
Ambos caminharam até a biblioteca onde Madame Pince esperava por eles, logo eles estavam nas estantes reorganizando os livros da biblioteca, Mione não tinha problemas, pois conhecia cada um de cor, já Rony apresentava problemas para arrumá-los.  
As horas se passavam eles aparentavam cansaço, Rony olhava para o lado disfarçando, para que Mione não o visse, ele não sabia como podia gostar tanto daquela garota, era algo mais forte que ele, e se perguntava por que de tantas brigas; ele começava a achar que valia mais a pena ficar com ela. Foi absorto nesses pensamentos, que arrumava sua parte, um barulho de livro caído chamou sua atenção, Mione estava abaixada, pegando os livros e agora se levantava, ela estava sem a capa, isso só fez pensar mais nela, olhou em volta e viu Madame Pince dormindo, sorriu internamente, e tomou uma decisão, caminhou até a garota de modo perigoso, esta, ao vê-lo andando em sua direção perguntou.

-O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntava recuando.

-Você verá Mione. – Falou sorrindo.

-Pare Rony. – Ele sorriu, tinha voltado a ser o Rony para ela.

Recuando do menino, ela tropeçou em uma pilha de livros e estava caindo, mas foi amparada por uma pessoa que não conseguiu se equilibrar também, e os dois caíram um sobre o outro.  
Rony olhou aquela garota que tanto amava nos olhos, e foi se aproximando.

-Ro..Ron...Rony. – Ela balbuciava.

-Mione. – Sabia que estaria quebrando a promessa, mas de que isso importava agora.

Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, ele selou os lábios dela com um beijo carinhoso, eles não sabem por quanto tempo ficaram ali, só se separaram quando uma voz abafada foi ouvida, Rony puxou um espelho do bolso e resmungou algo, levantou-se e ajudou Mione.

-Isso será nosso segredo corujinha. – Falou dando outro beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela.

Ele saiu correndo, quando ela se deu conta do que aconteceu, já era tarde, ele estava longe, mas não se arrependia do que havia feita, apenas sentia uma raiva interna por não conseguir resistir a isso.

Correndo pelos corredores, um ruivo ia feliz da vida até chegar ao sétimo andar na porta da sala precisa, onde ele e os amigos teriam a reunião.  
Eles entraram, era uma sala branca com uma mesa redonda e várias cadeiras em volta. Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Alice Longbottom e Frank Longbottom estavam sentados à mesa a espera deles, os rapazes se sentaram e viram que algo havia acontecido.

-Meninos, queria dizer que é um prazer tê-los entre nós. – Começou Alice.

-Sim, mas não vieram aqui para cortesias como devem saber. – Interrompeu a esposa, Frank, eles acenaram com a cabeça.

-Vieram aqui por que queríamos informar que Voldemort retornou. – Começou Tiago com um olhar cansado. – E precisaremos de vocês cinco na escola, durante todas as férias até o fim do ano letivo.

-É para que vocês nos informem de cada passo que acontece em Hogwarts. – Completou Lupin. – e cadê o sexto de vocês?

-Ele não pode vir. – Respondeu Allan. – É algo importante acontecendo, ele foi verificar.

-Certo, isso que nós precisamos. – Voltou a falar Lupin.

-Bem garotos, queríamos informar a vocês de mais uns detalhes. – Começou Sirius com um olhar triste.

Os garotos se entreolharam preocupados.

-Primeiro, vou explicar a vocês como Voldemort foi derrotado. – Começou Tiago.

Flash Back--------------------------

Era uma casa normal, como qualquer uma na vizinhança, as luzes estavam apagadas por exceção de uma fraca luz que vinha da sala, onde um homem e uma mulher conversavam preocupados, o seu fiel segredo não havia aparecido e isso os preocupava muito.  
Um barulho na porta foi ouvido, deveria ser ele, Pedro.

-Finalmente Pedro, achei que não viria mais. – Tiago olhou e viu de quem se tratava. – Lily corra é ele, Voldemort! Proteja Harry, vai, eu seguro ele!

A mulher ruiva subiu as escadas correndo e foi ao quarto de seu filho.

-Ah, que bonito Potter, mas isso não ira adiantar de nada. – Sibilou Voldemort. – Vocês todos irão morrer.

Uma luta entre os bruxos começou, e se arrastava por horas, Tiago estava todo ferido, mal se agüentava em pé, lutava apenas pelo amor que sentia a sua mulher e filho, até que perdeu sua varinha e foi arremessado com força contra a escada.

-Viu Potter, você é um nada. – Falou Voldemort. – Adoraria torturar você, mas tenho um trabalho a fazer. - Ele sorriu. – Avada Kedav....

Antes que pudesse terminar, Voldemort caiu morto em cima de Tiago, que levantou os olhos antes de desmaiar, encontrou Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Alice, Frank e Moddy todos com varinhas em punhos.  
Lílian desceu as escadas desesperada, com Harry em seu colo, ao saber que o marido apenas estava desmaiado ficou mais calma.

-Como vocês descobriram? – Perguntou nervosa.

-Sirius. – Começou Dumbledore no seu tom calmo. – Ele foi visitar Pedro e viu a casa vazia sem sinal de luta, desconfiou e nos avisou que havia algo estranho, viemos para cá o mais rápido possível.

Lílian abraçou Sirius e o agradecia freneticamente.

Fim Flash Back-----------------------------

Os meninos olharam espantados.

-O que aconteceu a Pedro? – Perguntou Rony.

-Ele teve a infelicidade de encontrar Sirius Black antes de encontrar os comparsas. – Falou Lupin calmo.

-Oque você fez a ele, pai? – Questionou Allan.

-Allan não é bonito dizer isso em público. – Falou sombrio. – Ele teve o que mereceu por ser traíra. – O tom de Sirius era irreconhecível. – Pode-se dizer que tive sorte de o Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores ser meu amigo, no relatório dele, a morte foi causada pelos comensais que estavam frustrados.

-Mas não viemos aqui par isso. – Interrompeu Tiago. – Viemos lhes contar o porquê de Voldemort estar atrás de Harry.

-Existe uma profecia. –Começou Tiago. –Ela fala que o único capaz de matar Voldemort, nascerá no fim do sétimo mês, de pais que encontraram Voldemort três vezes e saíram vivos.–os meninos olhavam arregalados.-E Harry, no fim do sétimo mês daquele ano, cujo os pais sobreviveram a  
Voldemort três vezes, só poderiam ser você ou Neville. – Os amigos olharam para os dois. – Mas Voldemort escolheu você Harry, por ser mestiço, assim como ele é.

-Por isso os chamamos aqui. – Completou Lupin. – Para lhes contar isso, agora que ele voltou, será mais cuidados a se tomar.

-Podem ir, estão dispensados jovens. – Finalizou a conversa Alice. – Nos vemos em janeiro, qualquer dúvida mande Apolo para seu pai Harry, ele voa mais rápido que uma coruja.

Os meninos saíram da reunião atordoados com tamanhas informações, quer dizer que ele havia ressuscitado e queria continuar com seus planos malignos, se era assim, os meninos iam estar preparados para tal batalha.  
Eles precisavam falar com o sexto, sobre a reunião, ele deveria saber, afinal, é a aliança que os liga aos inimigos.


	22. Hogsmead

O salão estava em polvorosa festa, Dumbledore acabara de anunciar um baile à fantasia para o natal, os alunos que quisessem ir deveriam passar o natal na escola, e Dumbledore havia liberado os alunos do terceiro ano para cima, os quais poderiam participar do baile para irem a Hogsmead comprar suas fantasias.  
Vários alunos seguiam em direção ao povoado, onde passariam seu dia, muitos correndo eufóricos para comprar fantasias, outros mais quietos, um grupo de garotas passeava conversando pelo povoado, seguindo para a loja de roupas onde elas comprariam suas fantasias.

-Eu queria uma fantasia de princesa. – Falava Gina sorrindo.

-Eu queria é de fada. – Falava Nicole.

-É estanho quando eu era pequena, adorava usar fantasia de bruxa. – Falou Mione sorrindo. – Hoje sei que nem precisava da fantasia.

As amigas riram muito e entraram na loja a fim de experimentar suas fantasias, ficaram ali escolhendo suas fantasias por horas, agora só faltava Ângela escolher a sua, as amigas a ajudavam na escolha.

-E esse meninas? – Perguntou esperançosa, era sua sexta fantasia.

-Esse sim. – Falou Nicole sorrindo.

-Combina bastante. – Concordava Gina.

-Vou levar esse mesmo. – Falou girando em torno de si.

A vendedora veio animada e esperou a menina se trocar, colocou a fantasia dela dobrada em uma caixa, junto da fantasia das amigas, elas pagaram e sairam da loja onde encontraram quem menos queriam ver naquele momento.

Os meninos saíram do três vassouras, e caminharam pelas ruas em direção a loja de fantasias masculinas, a loja estava apinhada de gente, mal se podia movimentar ali dentro, depois de duas horas eles foram atendidos, eles tinham uma idéia da fantasia que iriam usar, pegaram as fantasias e saíram da loja.

-Harry, olhe aquilo. – Falou Allan apontando para um mutirão de pessoas.

-São comensais Allan. – Falou o moreno ficando preocupado. – Vamos atrás das meninas, temos que tirá-las daqui.

Eles sairam correndo, a procura das meninas, mandando todas as pessoas ficarem abrigadas, mas pareciam não ligar para eles, apenas os ignoravam, viram as meninas saindo de uma loja e correram o mais rápido que puderam.

-Me..Me...Meninas. – Falou Rony sem fôlego.

-Vocês, te..tem que ir para Hogwarts pela passagem da casa dos gritos. – Apressou-se Harry.

-Por que deveríamos ir? – Falou Alicia irritada.

-Por que, estamos pedindo. – Falou Allan ainda calmo.

-Por que daríamos ouvidos a idiotas como vocês? – Perguntou Nicole.

-Por favor, meninas vão. – Suplicava Edward.

-Não, eu já disse que não. – Falou Nicole.

-São os comensais da morte, Nick, por favor, vão para Hogwarts. – Suplicou novamente Edward.

-Claro, deve ser mais uma brincadeira sem graça de vocês. – Falou Alicia.

-Meninas eu acredito neles. – Falou de prontidão Ângela. – Eu vou, alguém vem comigo?

-Não, deve ser palhaçada desses idiotas. – Responderam.

Ângela correu até a casa dos gritos.

-Se vocês querem morrer, problema de vocês. – Falou Harry já revoltado. – Vamos segurar eles até os aurores aparecerem, marotos.

Os garotos seguiram em direção de onde viram a confusão, as meninas ficaram ali olhando para aqueles idiotas tentando enganá-las, depois de rirem da falha do plano dos garotos, elas seguiram para a Dedos de Mel para comprar doces, entraram, e em poucos minutos viram a rua se tornar um campo de batalha, muitos comensais lutavam contra alguns Aurores, feitiços voavam de um lado para o outro, era uma cena horrível de se assistir, pessoas sendo azaradas, crianças gritando, casas em chamas, pareciam os velhos tempos em que Voldemort esteve no poder.

-Eles não estavam mentindo. – Falou Alicia pálida.

-E nós ainda rimos deles. – Falava triste Gina.

-A única que se salvou foi a Ângela. – Falava Nicole cabisbaixa.

-Ainda estamos vivas e vamos permanecer assim, meninas ânimo. – Consolou Hermione. – Os meninos estão lá fora, sairemos vivas.

A confusão no meio da rua foi se dissipando, parecia que a briga havia terminado, as pessoas escondidas nas cosas e lojas começavam a caminhar para a rua, onde viram corpos de comensais e aurores esparramados pelo chão, um silêncio perturbador permaneceu no ar, as meninas se perguntavam onde estariam os meninos, se estavam entre os feridos, se estavam bem. Nessa hora sua guerrinha pessoal não importava mais, elas reconheceram no meio dos aurores um homem de cabelo castanho e cara de cansado e dois rapazes, Edward e Allan.

-Tio Lupin. – Elas correram até ele que se virou.

-Meninas não venham aqui. – Gritou para elas, era tarde demais, um dos comensais acabara de apontar a varinha para elas.

Foi tudo muito rápido, o Comensal apontou a varinha e soltou um feitiço púrpura em direção a elas, mas elas não foram atingidas, viram o corpo de um rapaz bonito de cabelos castanhos cair, depois de ter sido atingido no lugar delas.

-EDWARD. – Gritaram

-FILHO. – Ouviu se a voz de desespero de Lupin.

O Homem correu até o filho e o segurou nos braços, chorando, ele balbuciava "Ele não, me leve no lugar dele", "Ele é jovem, muito jovem", as meninas ficaram desoladas ao verem a cena de Lupin chorando, abraçado ao filho, e Allan em prantos, ajoelhado, segurando a mão do amigo. A sua dor só foi maior porque lembraram que foi culpa delas, se elas tivesse acreditado neles e tivessem voltado a Hogwarts nada disso teria acontecido, nada disso, elas viram ao horizonte os outro dois rapazes correndo ao lado de Tiago e Sirius, em direção a cena que presenciavam de Lupin agarrado a seu filho, eles choravam também.

-Vamos levá-lo a ala hospitalar rápido Remo, rápido. – Falou Sirius.

Ele apenas segurou seu filho no colo, o corpo do menino estava inerte e seguiu correndo para Hogwarts.

-Vamos meninos, vocês também mocinhas. – Falou Sirius com tom de decepção na voz ao se referir delas.

Elas apenas o seguiram até Hogwarts, tudo isso por culpa delas, foi com esse pensamento que seguiram o caminho até a escola.


	23. O Recomeço

A porta da ala hospitalar estava fechada fazia horas, Lupin andava de um lado para o outro preocupado com o filho, os amigos estavam sentados olhando para o chão tristes, Tiago e Sirius tentavam fazer o amigo sentar e se acalmar, nem parecia mais ser o mais paciente dos marotos.

-Calma Aluado. – Tentou acalmá-lo Tiago. – Ficará tudo bem.

O homem não respondeu, só o olhou e continuou andando de um lado para o outro.

-Remo Lupin, pare com isso já! – Ouviu Sirius falar em um tom mais alto.

-Não Sirius, é o meu filho que esta lá dentro. – Gritou exaltado.

-E meu afilhado, Aluado! – Tiago gritou também.

Lupin olhou para ele sobressaltado.

-Desculpe Pontas, estou nervoso. – Falou se acalmando e sentando ao lado dos amigos. – Estou preocupado.

-Nós também Remo. – Falou Sirius abraçando o amigo.

-Sirius, seria bom você falar com eles. – Começou Tiago apontando com a cabeça pra as meninas e os garotos. – Ficarei aqui com o Remo.

Sirius concordou e pediu que eles o seguissem, foi até o sétimo andar, e fez todo procedimento necessário e entrou na sala precisa seguido de todos, se sentou em uma cadeira, onde as crianças fizeram o mesmo, ele olhou todos e começou.

-Bem, queria começar por vocês moçinhas. – Falou olhando as meninas. – Porque vocês não ajudaram? – Perguntou calmo.

-Porque fomos pegas de surpresa! – Respondeu Alicia.

-Com o treinamento que estão recebendo são pegas de surpresa? – Questionou ainda calmo.

-Treinamento? – Perguntou Nicole. – Que treinamento?

-O que vocês estão recebendo dos garotos! – Falou com a sobrancelha erguida.

As meninas tinham caras de confusas e os meninos disfarçavam olhando para os lados.

-Não me diga que eles não.. – Começou Sirius agora severo.

-Não pai, eles não fizeram nada. – Respondeu Alicia olhando o pai.

-Seus irresponsáveis. – Sirius agora gritava furioso. – Como vocês não seguiram a recomendação que Tiago lhes mandou. – Os rapazes apenas olharam seus sapatos. – Olhem para mim. – Gritou, os meninos o olhavam com medo. – Isso tudo foi por causa da brigazinha idiota de vocês, que a Lily tinha falado. – Eles apenas afirmaram. – Idiotas, estamos em momento de crise e vocês preocupados com seus narizes, acho que foi um erro colocá-los na ordem. – Sirius gritou furioso.

As meninas olhavam aquela cena assustadas, até Alicia que era filha de Sirius nunca o vira agir desse modo, os meninos deveriam ter feito algo gravíssimo para Sirius estar nesse estado.  
Sirius olhou para elas mais calmo, respirou fundo e começou.

-Eles lhes contaram algo? – Perguntou, elas negaram, mais uma vez olhou feio para os rapazes. – Bem queridas. – Começou num tom carinhoso. – temos o desprazer de lhes contar que Voldemort voltou. – As meninas arregalaram os olhos. – Os meninos irão contar mais a fundo depois. – Olhou para eles, que concordaram. – Bem, ele voltou, e os meninos irão lhes ensinar defesa contra a arte das trevas avançada, para vocês ajudarem a vigiar Hogwarts.

As meninas olhavam estupefatas para os rapazes, que estavam vermelhos de vergonha, elas não sabiam o que dizer, estavam paralisadas pelas notícias, e algo dizia a elas que ficaria pior.

-Bem meninas, vou deixá-las a sós com eles. – Falou Sirius. –Desculpe se fui grosso com vocês, afinal, vocês não sabiam de nada. – Ao terminar ele saiu.

Um silêncio constrangedor permaneceu na sala por alguns minutos.

-Quando vocês iam contar? – Perguntou Gina olhando para eles

-Assim que essa briga terminasse. – Falou Allan sem olhá-la.

-Isso é muito mais sério que essa briga idiota. – Resmungou Alicia.

-É, nós sabemos. – Se defendeu Harry.

-Se sabiam, por que esconderam? – Perguntou Gina.

-Porque estávamos com raiva de vocês. – Respondeu Allan.

-Isso não é motivo Allan Black. – Cortou a irmã. – Agora contem o que vocês tem que contar.

-Primeiro, devemos dizer que Voldemort voltou. – Elas olharam como quem diz "disso já sabemos". – Bem, ele está atrás de mim por causa de uma profecia. – As meninas olharam espantadas. – temos que ensinar a vocês e mais um grupo que acharmos confiável, as defesas e ataques.

-É isso? – Perguntou Nicole inquisitora.

-Em resumo sim. – Respondeu Rony.

Elas pareceram ponderar.

-Ok garotos, não estamos em paz. – Falou Mione. – Mas será uma trégua.

-Certo, uma trégua eterna. – Concordou sorrindo Rony.

As meninas apenas viraram os olhos, estavam com saudades deles e eles delas.

-Vamos ver como o Ed está? – Falou Ângela levantando.

-Sim, vamos. – Concordaram

Eles saíram da sala, sem se falar direito, afinal, ainda restavam alguns ressentimentos, chegaram à ala hospitalar e viram a porta aberta, eles entraram e encontraram Lupin, sentado em um banco ao lado da cama do filho e Lílian conversando com Sirius e Tiago, eles foram até a cama do amigo e ficaram ali olhando o rapaz deitado, pálido e inexpressivo parecia estar morto, Lupin segurava as mãos do filho e o olhava preocupado não sabiam o que dizer a ele, ficaram apenas ali em pé olhando.  
Os dias correram, já era madrugada do quarto dia que Edward estava na ala hospitalar, Harry estava sentado ao lado do amigo olhando-o quando ouviu passos abafados vindo em direção da cama, não virou para olhar quem era, sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

-Olá sexto. – Falou calmo sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

-Olá segundo. – Falou a voz de um rapaz oculto por uma capa negra. – Ele está bem?

-Sim, ele está melhorando, a febre baixou e parou de ter alucinações. – Respondeu o moreno se virando para o rapaz.

-E o , está melhor? – Perguntou com tom de preocupação.

-Sim, o Tio Remo já voltou para casa. – Respondeu Harry calmo. – Trabalhos para a ordem, você entende não?

-Entendo. – Respondeu se encostando à parede. – Eu me preocupo com ele, afinal, foi ele que me salvou daqueles monstros.  
Harry olhou para o rapaz com pena.

-Não venha sentir pena de mim, odeio isso. – Falou olhando nos olhos de Harry. – Apenas diga a ele, que desejo melhoras, não posso ficar dando bandeira por aqui.

O rapaz estava saindo quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Ei. – O rapaz virou-se. – O Tio Lupin fez bem em te salvar.

Se não estivesse escuro Harry poderia ver o sorriso que se esboçou no rosto do rapaz, ele se virou e foi embora. A noite tinha uma lua cheia linda, Harry a ficou admirando, "Pobre tio Lupin, ainda bem que meu pai e o Tio Sirius estão com ele", dormiu pensando nos tios e em seu pai.

-Harry. - Ouviu uma voz o chamar. – Harry

O moreno abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Edward sorrindo para ele.

-ED. – Gritou e abraçou o amigo.

Um furacão ruivo apareceu correndo.

-Harry, largue ele já. – Gritou a ruiva sendo seguida por dois rapazes.

-Bom dia mãe. – Falou Harry sorrindo. – Olá galera.

-Bom dia Harry. – Responderam em uníssono

-Você está bem, Edward? – Perguntou Lílian, o rapaz acenou. – Deixe-me fazer uns exames.

Lílian examinou o rapaz por dez minutos e deu seu veredicto.

-Ele sairá daqui a três dias. – Falou rápido.

-Mas mãe, nosso jogo contra a corvinal é depois de amanhã. - Falou Harry. – Ele tem que assistir.

-Não senhor, sem acordo, ele não sairá antes do prazo. – Respondeu direta. – E sejam rápidos, vocês tem aula hoje.

Eles sorriram e foram até Edward.

-Ai cara tudo bem? – Perguntou Allan.

-Sim, estou bem melhor. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Meio cansado, mas bem.

-Minha mãe disse que é efeito do feitiço. – Explicou Harry.

-Eu te trouxe sapos de chocolate. – Falou Rony. – Você deve estar com fome.

-Rony ele não é você, que tá com fome de cinco em cinco minutos. – Retrucou Allan. – Ele vai comer o chocolate que eu trouxe.

-Que nada ele vai comer as balas de todos os sabores que eu comprei. – Falou Harry autoritário.

-Amigos. – Edward tentava, mas, mais uma vez eles ignoravam ele, ele apenas sorriu como era bom estar com eles. – Vou comer o dos três, agora façam silêncio.

Os amigos sorriram e começaram a entregá-lo vários doces.  
As meninas estavam entrando na ala hospitalar, quando viram uma cena que fez com que rissem, estava Edward deitado, Harry abrindo um pacote de balas de todos os sabores, Allan enfiava um chocolate goela abaixo de Edward e Rony segurava um sapo de chocolate para não fugir. Quem diria naquele momento, que aqueles quatro lindos jovens eram os causadores dos maiores problemas de Hogwarts. Elas se aproximaram e logo foram notadas, antes que pudessem abrir a boca, um furacão loiro passou por elas e se jogou em cima do rapaz lhe dando um beijo, a cena deixou todos boquiabertos, Ângela beijava Edward.

-Aham Aham. – Fingiu uma tosse Gina. – Não quero atrapalhar o casal vinte, mas estamos em uma enfermaria.

A menina desceu da cama envergonhada.

-Poderia nos explicar isso Srta. Simons? – Intimou Mione.

-Claro. – Falou ficando vermelha. – É que eu e o Edward estamos namorando.

Aquilo foi um choque para ambas as partes que se entreolhavam.

-Por que não nos contou? – Perguntou Gina.

-Porque vocês estavam brigadas com eles. – Respondeu. – Aí, eu e o Ed saiamos no meio da noite para namorar.

-AHÁ. –Gritou Harry

-O que foi tá maluco, quase me mata do coração. – Resmungou Alicia.

-Descobri por que de minha capa de invisibilidade estar sempre desarrumada e fora do lugar. – Falou sorrindo.

-A senhorita vai nos explicar direito essa história depois. – Completou Nicole. – Agora viemos ver o Ed.

-Como você está Ed? – Perguntou Gina.

-Estou melhor, ainda cansado, mas melhor. – Falou sorrindo.

-Foi culpa nossa o que aconteceu com você, desculpe. – Desculpou-se Mione, por ela e as amigas

-Que nada, não foi culpa de vocês. – Falou carinhoso. – Vocês não sabiam, não se preocupem.

Elas iam se defender, mas todos foram expulsos por Lílian que precisava medicar o paciente, todos se despediram e seguiram para o salão principal tomar café, as corujas chegavam entregando cartas e jornais, Mione pegou o seu jornal e começou a ler, soltou uma exclamação.

-O que foi Mione? – Perguntaram afoitos.

-Isso. – Falou abrindo o jornal sobre a mesa.  
O jornal trazia na primeira página a seguinte notícia:  
"Fuga em Massa de Azkaban"


	24. O Sexto elemento

O jornal trazia na primeira página a seguinte notícia:  
"Fuga em Massa de Azkaban"  
"Foi descoberto por um de nossos jornalistas que o Ministério anda escondendo coisas de seu povo, bem como no mesmo dia em que ouve um ataque à região de Hogsmead, Inglaterra, aconteceram mais alguns fatos que o Ministério preferiu acobertar; diga-se de passagem, o Ministério anda acobertando muitas coisas. Como por exemplo, o fato de nesse dia fatídico do ataque a Hogsmead ter ocorrido mais um fato alarmante: uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Nenhum dos condenados ficou para contar a história. Vocês, caros leitores, devem se perguntar como ocorreu isso, simples, os guardas da prisão não estão mais lá, eles também "fugiram", restou apenas a estrutura. Com isso, pensamos em tudo que o Ministério poderá estar cobrando como......"  
O artigo se estendia pelas próximas duas páginas, a cada palavra lida os amigos olhavam assustados, quando acabaram, um silêncio permaneceu entre eles, ao redor parecia que o mundo havia parado.

-Então houve uma fuga em Azkaban. – Começou Allan

-Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar. – Sussurrou Gina. – Voldemort voltou mesmo.

-Sim, mas não estou preocupado com Voldemort agora. – Falou Harry olhando para as outras mesas. – Outra coisa me preocupa.

-Sim, o sexto não é? – Sussurrou Allan, Harry apenas confirmou.

-O que é sexto? – Perguntou Nicole.

-Vocês irão conhecê-lo logo. – Respondeu Rony se levantando. – Hora da aula, Snape não tolera atrasos.

-Não pensem que vocês irão escapar. – Falou Mione se levantando. – Ainda queremos explicações sobre esse tal de sexto.

Os meninos fizeram que sim, seguiram para a aula de poções onde Snape os esperava com cara de poucos amigos, todos se sentaram à espera do começo da aula, o professor olhou a turma e se posicionou atrás do caldeirão.

- Alguém poderia me dizer que poção é essa? – Perguntou ríspido.

Apenas a mão de Mione se levantou.

-Ninguém. – O Professor começou. – Vocês são um grupo de incapacitados, deveriam se esforçar mais.

O professor virou de costas para eles e começou a escrever, esse era o pretexto para começarem a copiar, descobriram por uma Mione irritada que aquela era a  
Poção de Reanimação, a mesma que foi dada a Edward, era uma poção muito complicada, pois o menor erro levaria a um desastre.  
Todos estavam muito concentrados fazendo suas poções, exceto Harry e Allan, que tentavam acertar uma bomba de bosta no caldeirão de Malfoy, mas essa se tornava uma tarefa árdua já que Snape passava por entre os alunos verificando as poções, após tomarem uma bronca por sua poção ser a mais atrasada de todas. Faltava pouco para o fim da aula, quando conseguiram acertar o caldeirão de Malfoy, alguns segundos depois a substância que deveria estar no caldeirão foi catapultada para fora do mesmo, muitos dos alunos foram acertados pela poção, aconteceram as reações mais inesperadas, alguns criaram escamas, outros criaram tentáculos nos rostos, dos poucos que se salvaram estavam Alicia e Nicole que estavam perto da porta, Allan e Harry escondidos embaixo da mesa, e dois Sonserinos que estavam atrás das meninas, os olhos de Snape percorreram a turma até parar em dois jovens se levantando e rindo da cena, caminhou até eles e parou decidido.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, espero que saibam me explicar como isso aconteceu! – Ordenou Snape.

-Eu acho que o Sr. Malfoy errou em alguma parte da poção. – Respondeu Allan sério.

-Então aquela bomba de bosta que vocês tentavam jogar no caldeirão dele. – Começou olhando-os nos olhos. – Não teria nada haver, certo?

-Precisamente professor. – Retrucou Harry sério.

-Senhores. – Começou devagar. – uma semana de detenção será bom para vocês.

O professor virou e caminhou até sua mesa.

-Aqueles que precisam do antídoto venham até minha mesa. – Avisou Snape. – E os que não foram pegos podem sair.

Os poucos que não foram pegos saíram, Nicole, Allan, Alicia e Harry ficaram esperando por seus amigos do lado de fora. Depois que Mione, Rony e Neville saíram, seguiram até o salão principal para almoçar ,com exceção de Harry, que havia subido ao seu dormitório.

-Então Neville, você vai levá-la? – Perguntava Allan enquanto comia.

-Sim. – Respondeu calmo. – Se vocês não tiverem nada contra.

-Confiamos em você Neville. – Retrucou Allan.

-Levar quem? Onde? – Perguntou Nicole se intrometendo.

-Nossa reunião hoje, vocês meninas venham as dez, na frente da sala precisa. – Respondeu Allan pronto. – Usem algo sexy. – Ele sorriu.

Nicole deu um tapa no braço do rapaz, e resmungou "ele não muda".

-Ei Harry, onde você estava? – Perguntou uma Gina.

-No dormitório. – Respondeu. – À noite vocês descobrirão.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, logo a aula da tarde se iniciou e acabou, a noite chegou em um piscar de olhos. Com isso, a ansiedade das meninas aumentou, elas iriam finalmente treinar suas habilidades, elas se trocaram e quando deram nove e cinqüenta seguiram em direção da sala precisa, onde Harry as esperava na porta, ao vê-las sorriu e abriu a porta para que elas entrassem, Rony, Neville, Allan e Luna estavam sentados à mesa, as meninas cumprimentaram a todos e se sentaram também.

-Quando vamos começar? – Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

-Daqui a pouco, estamos à espera de mais uma pessoa. – Respondeu calmo Allan.

-Quem é essa pessoa? – Insistiu Hermione.

-Vocês logo saberão. – Retrucou ainda calmo Allan.

Passaram-se dez minutos em silêncio quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma pessoa com capa preta e um capuz sobre a cabeça.

-Desculpem o atraso. – Falou a pessoa, pela voz percebia-se que era homem.

-Meninas, lhes apresento o último do grupo. – Falou Harry.

O rapaz tirou o capuz, era um jovem com o tamanho de Harry, olhos azuis profundos, cabelos lisos e loiros que caiam sobre o rosto, e uma expressão de superioridade, as meninas olharam dele para os meninos como se fosse alguma brincadeira deles, eles não poderiam estar falando sério quanto a isso.

-Draco Malfoy. – Hermione foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

-Sim, sou eu, mas não gaste meu nome a toa Granger. – Falou com sua voz arrastada, ele sentou-se entre Rony e Allan.

-Mas ele é um Sonserino, uma comensal da morte. – Falava Nicole indignada.

-Sim sou sonserino, comensal da morte. – Falou parando. – Também, mas dentre isso sou um membro da Ordem da Fênix também.

-Vocês não tem medo que ele os traia? – Perguntava Ângela atônita.

-Não, isso seria impossível. – Respondeu Rony. – Temos medidas de prevenção.

-Como ele conseguiu entrar? – Alicia inquisitora perguntou.

-Sim, uma triste história que ele mesmo deveria contar. – Respondeu Harry calmo. – Claro se você quiser sexto.

Malfoy pareceu ponderar sobre o olhar atento das meninas.

-Tudo começou com a volta de Voldemort – Começou, as meninas olhavam atentas para ele. – minha mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, sentiu sua marca arder novamente em uma noite durante as férias, seu mestre estava de volta, mas existia algo que ela não queria, era segui-lo de novo, apesar de repudiar os Sangues-Ruins e mestiços, ela preferia não se envolver mais com isso, ela também não estava como uma das preferidas do lorde, sabem, foi graças a ela que muitos dos comensais foram presos, no julgamento dela que foi junto com o de meu pai, ela preferiu contar tudo que sabia para se livrar de Azkaban, ao contrário de meu pai que foi preso sem abrir a boca. – Falava arrastado como sempre. – Minha mãe não é má pessoa, ela apenas seguiu Voldemort obrigada pelo meu pai. – Ele falava com carinho de sua mãe, as meninas não achavam possível isso, Malfoy ter esse tipo de sentimentos. – Então, por ter contado tudo, ela foi jurada de morte pelos outros comensais que estavam livres, com a volta de Voldemort ela seria morta com certeza, por isso ela recorreu a sua última opção, apesar de muito a contra gosto, ela foi até Sirius Black, seu primo, pedir ajuda, este claro, que não a recebeu bem, por pouco que ela não consegue ajuda. Para sua sorte Dumbledore estava na casa de Sirius nesse dia e a acolheu, foi assim que fugimos para uma casa arrumada por Dumbledore e lá nos escondemos por dias e dias, quando fomos encontrados por um grupo de sete comensais, minha mãe me empurrou para dentro de um quarto e trancou-me lá com um feitiço, ela tentou lutar contra eles, mas ela, apesar de ter sido uma comensal, nunca passou de uma dondoca. – Ele parou para respirar, as meninas estavam presas nesse relato. – após ter sido desarmada, minha mãe gritava que eu não tinha nada haver, que se fosse para matar alguém que fosse ela, eles obviamente riram dela, eu nunca senti orgulho de minha mãe, exceto por essa vez. Eles lançaram várias azarações nela, a torturaram com crucius, eles abusaram dela também, mesmo depois de tudo que sofreu não soltou nenhum grito, apenas deixou escorrer as lágrimas em seu rosto, quando um deles apontou a varinha e perguntou qual seriam suas últimas palavras ela apenas gritou.....

-Draco, não cometa os mesmos erros que eu, viva a vida a seu modo, e não deixe esses monstros te pegarem, Te amo meu filho. – Gritava a loira nua jogada no chão.

-Belas palavras, mas ele irá morrer assim como você. - Falou o comensal. – Adeus Narcisa, AVADA KEDAVRA.

O garoto que estava do outro lado da porta assistindo a tudo por um buraco na parede, chorou pela primeira vez na sua vida, ficou sem ação apenas esperando pela morte, a porta abriu em um estrondo, o rapaz foi arrastado para sala e jogado ao lado da mãe, que tinha seu lindo rosto uma expressão serena, ele sabia que logo estaria ao lado dela. Ele foi torturado por horas perdeu a noção de tempo ali, apenas desejava a morte.

-Avada.. – Começou o Comensal, mas não terminou, ele foi arremessado contra uma parede.

Draco apenas viu seu professor de DCAT entrar no recinto, com a varinha rige em punho. Fora ele que acertara o comensal, esta foi a última coisa que Draco viu antes de desmaiar.  
O jovem acordou em uma cama arrumada, era uma casa antiga, não reconhecia o local, olhou em volta tentando reconhecer, mas foi em vão, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e voltou seu olhar para lá, onde entrou um homem de cabelos castanhos e aparência cansada, era seu professor de DCAT, Remo Lupin.

-Bom dia , vejo que acordou. – Ele entrou trazendo uma poção púrpura. – Tome essa poção fará bem para você.

-Onde estou? – Perguntou superior.

-Tudo a seu tempo, jovem. – Respondeu o professor entregando a poção.

O Loiro pegou e bebeu muito a contra gosto, e depois olhou para o professor.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntou de novo.

-Largo Grimauld Place, número doze. – Respondeu calmo.

-Não conheço esse local. – Questionou o loiro.

-E nem deveria conhecer, esse é o intuito. – Retrucou calmo Lupin.

-O que aconteceu a eles? – Perguntou nervoso.

-Foram presos. – Respondeu ainda calmo.

-Eles deveriam ser mortos. – Retrucou nervoso o rapaz.

-Sr. Malfoy, nem tudo se resolve assim. – Interveio Lupin. – Temos leis e elas devemos seguir.

-Recomendo que desça para comer algo. – Falou o professor caminhando até a porta.

... Passei três semanas lá, e descobri que ali funcionava a Ordem da Fênix, um grupo para acabar com Voldemort. – Falou olhando as meninas. – Foi no fim daquela semana que tomei a decisão de ajudar a ordem, podia não gostar de todos ideais deles, mas acabar com aqueles comensais e o suposto Lorde já estava de bom tamanho......

-Sr. Lupin, quero dizer, professor. – Começou o rapaz loiro para o homem. – Eu gostaria de ajudar a Ordem.

O homem sorriu e seguiu até porta.

-Então desça comigo, apresentarei você as seus novo parceiros de missão. –  
Falou parado.

-Ah, mais uma coisa, obrigado por tudo. – Falou envergonhado o rapaz. – Mas não fale isso para ninguém.

O homem sorriu mais ainda.

-Será nosso segredo. – Respondeu o homem calmo.

Ambos desceram e seguiram até uma sala iluminada, onde encontravam-se várias pessoas, dentre elas, cinco jovens que olhavam a cena curiosos. Lupin entrou na sala seguido de Malfoy, algumas pessoas fizeram comentários, mas o orgulho Malfoy não ia deixá-lo se abalar.

-Senhores, estamos aqui hoje, para iniciar seis jovens na nossa Ordem. – Falou Dumbledore solene. – Senhores Harry Potter, Allan Black, Neville Longbottom, Edward Lupin, Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy. – Ele fez sinal para que os jovens se aproximassem. – Vocês, a partir do momento que entrarem para Ordem deverão apostar suas vidas nisso, é isso que querem? – Eles afirmaram com a cabeça. – ponham suas mão sobre a de seus companheiros de Ordem e repitam comigo.

Os seis jovens fizeram um círculo e colocaram suas mão sobre as de seus companheiros.

-Juro fidelidade à Ordem, a meus companheiros de Ordem e a ela, darei minha vida pelos ideais da Ordem, sempre fiel a ela. – Os garotos repetiram as palavras. – Juramos por nossa vida.

Após terminarem o juramento uma luz branca envolveu os rapazes, estava feito, seriam fiéis de luta até o fim de suas vidas.

......foi assim que entrei para a Ordem. – Terminou de explicar.

As meninas olhavam aterrorizadas e com pena do rapaz.

-Não me olhem com pena, odeio isso. – Resmungou.

-Mas alguma pergunta, ou podemos começar? – Questionou Rony.

-Porque vocês se chamam por esse números? – Perguntou Alicia.

-Pra não dar bandeira de quem somos. – Respondeu Allan.

-Mas por que, você é o primeiro, ele o segundo e assim por diante? – Interrogou Gina. – É por ordem de chegada?

-Não, nem é não. – Falou Harry rindo.

-Não sei como concordei com essa idiotice. – Resmungava Malfoy.

-Nós escolhemos no par ou ímpar quem seria cada um. – Respondeu Alan rindo mais ainda, as meninas reviraram os olhos.

-Bem agora vamos começar esse treino. – Resmungou Malfoy.

-Falou a voz da razão. – Retrucou Rony rindo. – Mas certo, comecemos.

-Vamos começar pelo o que? – Perguntou Nicole.

Os amigos se entreolharam e responderam.

-Oclumência, começaremos por isso.

Eles se levantaram.

-Faremos isso em pares. – Explicou Harry. – Gina e Alicia vocês vem comigo, Nicole com o Allan, Luna com a Neville, Hermione com o Rony, Ângela com o Draco.

Houve alguns protestos, mas nada que atrapalhasse o treino Elas foram bem para sua primeira vez, isso impressionou os meninos, agora tinham certeza da necessidade delas para essa missão.


	25. Aceita?

-Mais uma vez. – Falou o rapaz de forma fria. – Está quase lá.

A ruiva que estava no chão se levantou eu olhou para o rapaz pronta, mas uma vez sua mente foi invadida por muitas sensações, sentia-se leve, tentou com todas suas forças imaginar a barreira para proibir seu invasor de penetrar em sua mente, assim como fazia toda a noite antes de dormir, sentia a barreira ser forçada, mas como a garota forte que era, não iria ceder, após cinco minutos de batalha o invasor parou, sentia-se cansada e fraca, olhou para cima e encontrou o sorriso sincero de felicidade do rapaz, ela havia conseguido utilizar-se de Oclumência, após longas semanas de treinos diários exaustivos.

-Muito bem, Gina. – Começou o rapaz lhe entregando uma poção. – Mas Voldemort é expert nessa área da magia, então não deixe de treinar.  
Ela apenas concordou e bebeu a poção revigorante.  
-Então passei no teste de Oclumência? – Perguntou animando-se.  
-Infelizmente sim, ruiva. – Falou o moreno virando-lhe as costas para não vê-lo sorrindo e caminhando até uma mesa onde se encontravam Rony, Allan e Malfoy.

A menina caminhou até suas amigas que estavam em um canto conversando.  
-O que vocês acham que eles farão agora? – Perguntava Alicia.  
-Não sei, mas espero algo mais divertido que oclumência. – Respondeu Gina.  
-É, oclumência é mesmo chato e cansativo. – Complementou Nicole.  
-Queria que eles ensinassem magias avançadas. – Protestava Hermione. – Nós não somos crianças.  
-Você está certa Mione, não somos crianças. – Concordou Gina.  
-Não quero atrapalhar a fofoca. – Interrompeu Harry. – Mas precisamos de vocês na mesa com a gente.  
Elas seguiram o rapaz até a mesa onde se encontravam agora além de Rony, Allan e Malfoy,também Luna, Neville, Ângela e Edward.  
-Bem meninas, você foram ótimas e aprenderam oclumência em pouco tempo. – Começou Edward. – Isso nos leva a segunda etapa, duelos.  
-Mas nós já sabemos duelar. – Interferiu Mione. – isso seria perda de tempo.  
-Hermione, isso não seria perda de tempo. – Defendeu-se Edward.  
-Claro que seria, já sabemos duelar. – Falou já mais alterada. – Tivemos o clube de duelos onde aprendemos bastante!  
-Muito bem então Mione. – Falou Edward se levantando. – Levante-se e caminhe até o meio da sala, fique preparada para duelar.  
A menina fez o pedido muito a contragosto, mas ia adorar provar aos rapazes que estavam errados.  
- Malfoy, Allan. – Chamou os rapazes. – fiquem em volta dela.  
-Você não manda em mim, mas se é pra provar que essa sabe-tudo tá errada, farei com prazer. – Falou o loiro sarcástico.  
Eles se posicionaram em volta dela.  
-Mione tente duelar contra os três. – Explicou Edward simples. – Se você vencer pularemos a parte de duelos.  
Ela concordou meio receosa, e se posicionou, quando a contagem acabou três feitiços foram lançados, Mione conseguiu se proteger de um, mas os outros acertaram ela em cheio.  
-Isso é injusto, você criou uma situação impossível! – Retrucou nervosa.  
-Você acha que os comensais atacarão um por vez? – Perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. – Se você está achando isso pode sair, porque isso não é brincadeira. – O rapaz falou num tom sério, que lembrava seu pai.  
-Queria ver vocês agirem nessa situação. – Retrucou, ela parecia não perceber o perigo ali eminente, queria provar apenas que estava certa.  
-Edward, deixa que eu explico isso para ela. – Falou Harry se levantando. – Sente-se amigo.  
Harry caminhou até o meio onde Hermione estava.  
-Mione, fique no lugar em que o Ed estava. – Falou apontando para o lugar. – E quando a contagem terminar, você e eles irão me atacar.  
Mais uma vez a contagem foi feita, três feitiços lançados e os três defendidos.  
-Isso Mione, é uma bloqueio de feitiços múltiplos, uma das técnicas de duelo. – Falou Harry olhando a amiga. – É uma técnica avançada que não foi ensinada a vocês, e isso e outras técnicas serão passadas a vocês.  
-Ah, certo. – Falou olhando o moreno. – Desculpe, Ed.  
-Nada Mione, eu que me descontrolei. – Falou tranqüilo de novo. – Esses treinos me preocupam.  
O jovem parecia mesmo preocupado, Mione voltou a seu lugar quieta e ouvindo atentamente as instruções dos rapazes.

-Bem, isso que o Harry mostrou hoje, se chama defesa múltipla, é uma das técnicas. – Explicou Edward. – Quando vocês dominarem essa técnica, ensinaremos ataques múltiplos, e por fim, bases de duelo. – As meninas estavam atentas a explicação. – Depois, partiremos para os feitiços, mas devido ao baile a fantasia que ocorrerá nessa semana, adiaremos as aulas de quinta e sexta.  
-Por que, Ed? – Perguntou Ângela.  
-Porque, nesse período teremos que resolver uns assuntos pendentes. – Explicou o rapaz para a namorada.  
-Então só teremos três dias de treino até janeiro? – Perguntava Alicia.  
-Sim, Alicia. – Respondeu. – mas não se preocupem, em janeiro voltaremos com força total.  
-Vocês tem algum livro que a gente possa ler? – Perguntou Mione interessada.  
-Sim, amanhã passarei a lista para vocês. – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo.  
-Cobrarei. – Retrucou a menina.  
-Bem, hoje a reunião está encerrada. – Terminou Allan. – Até amanhã.

Saíram da sala com cautela, afinal, Malfoy estava com eles. No quinto andar eles se despediram do loiro e voltaram para o salão comunal, que a essa hora estava vazio, as meninas subiram a seus quartos cansadas e os rapazes ficaram ali lendo uns livros de feitiços avançados -depois que se formaram na escola preparatória liam mais livros ainda sobre arte das trevas e coisas do gênero, afinal, deveriam combater isso-, eles ficaram ali por horas a fim.

Mione descia as escadas de seu dormitório rumo a salão comunal, sua surpresa foi encontrar os meninos dormindo nas poltronas, e um chão soterrado de livros, ela olhava tal cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, "eles estão se esforçando afinal", pensou consigo mesma.  
-Vai ficar admirando eles por muito tempo, Hermione? – Perguntou uma voz rouca atrás dela.  
-Que é? – Perguntou virando-se pelo susto, encontrou os olhos verdes de seu amigo. – Ah Harry, que susto.  
-Essa era a intenção. – Falou sorrindo para ela. – Me ajude a acordá-los, por favor.  
Um a um, ela ajudou a acordar os amigos, quando estes subiram para se trocar os dois se sentaram em uma das poltronas, e Harry puxou três dos livros que estavam em baixo de seu braço e lhes estendeu a Mione.  
-Os livros que havíamos prometido. – Falou o moreno. – São sobre as arte das trevas, é o primeiro passo para lutar contra eles, conhecer seus pontos fracos e fortes.  
-Obrigada, Harry. – Agradeceu sincera. – Quando vocês ficaram cultos? – Perguntou sorrindo.  
-Senhorita Granger, sempre fomos cultos. – Respondeu sorrindo o moreno. – E mais uma coisa, dê uma chance a ele.  
-O quê? – Perguntou intrigada.  
-No momento certo você vai entender. – Esboçou um sorriso. – Bem, vou tomar café, meus amigos chegaram.  
Ele e seus amigos desceram, com exceção de Rony, que estava em pé a sua frente.  
-É... Hermione... – Começou meio sem jeito.  
-Sim, Rony. – Atendeu  
-Você tem par para o baile? – Perguntou ficando vermelho.  
Ela sorriu, "Harry, Harry, agora entendi", mas sua resposta não pode ser ouvida, suas amigas desciam as escadas conversando alto e foram até eles.  
-Bom dia, Mione. – Começaram alegres. – Rony.  
Ele apenas acenou.  
-Bem eu vou descer para o café, tchau. – Falou e saiu pelo quadro.  
-O que ele queria? – Perguntou Alicia sorrindo safada.  
-Nada que vocês estão pensando, suas pervertidas. – Respondeu rindo.  
-Então você vai ou não? – Perguntou Gina, Mione fez uma cara de confusa. – Você sabe, o baile, ele te convidou, não somos idiotas.  
-Não sei meninas, vou pensar. – Respondeu desviando a conversa. – Vou descer para o café.

Por mais que tentassem não arrancavam nada da amiga, o salão principal estava em fervorosa agitação, pois o baile estava próximo, algumas meninas cercavam os mascotes de marotos (hehehe, apelido dado pela Jaline, ^^), as meninas olhavam aquela cena com interesse, Rony fingia que não era com ele e tomava seu café, Edward apenas dizia que tinha par, sua namorada, colocando ênfase na última palavra, Allan batia um papo alegre com um grupo de meninas e Harry ficava sem jeito de dispensar as garotas, mas já tinha um par.

O café logo acabou e as aulas da manhã também, a tarde não teriam aula, Harry e Allan foram para o treino de quadribol, Alicia, Nicole, Gina e Mione estavam em seus dormitórios estudando, Ângela e Edward em baixo de uma árvore na beira do lago e Rony estava desaparecido desde o fim das aulas. A noite foi se aproximando e o salão comunal da Grifinória estava com seus alunos jogando xadrez, lendo, conversando, estudando, foi quando o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e por ele entrou um garoto com roupa de gala, uma rosa nas mãos e um sorriso galanteador, muitas das meninas suspiravam ao vê-lo passar, ele caminhou decidido até um grupo de garotas.  
-Hermione Jane Granger. – Falou se ajoelhando e pegando a mão da garota. – Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?


	26. o Par de Harry

O salão comunal estava tão tenso que se poderia cortar o ar com uma faca, todos olhavam atônitos para um ruivo em vestes de gala, ajoelhado, estendendo uma rosa a uma menina de cabelos castanhos, eles se olhavam intensamente, a menina parecia pensar na proposta e o ruivo a cada segundo ficava mais nervoso, quando a menina abriu a boca, o ruivo suspirou.  
-Rony. – Ela começou se recompondo tinha uma imagem a zelar. – Eu aceito ir ao baile com você.  
Depois dessas palavras, ela não viu mais nada, sentiu apenas dois braços abraçarem-na e começar a girar, o ambiente havia mudado da água para o vinho, as pessoas gritavam de excitação, assoviavam, algumas garotas não gostavam do que viam, afinal, suas esperanças iam pelo ralo, no canto, uma garota olhava feio a cena.  
-Ainda falta um deles. – Resmungou.

A noite transcorreu pacífica e logo começou outro dia, Nicole acordou e viu Julia saindo pela porta rumo ao salão comunal, a ruiva se levantou e foi ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, sentiu-se aliviada, ela odiava frio, preferia o calor, demorou-se no banho a ponto de Gina esmurrar a porta perguntando se ela havia morrido ali, a ruiva sorriu e desligou o chuveiro, foi até a pia e escovou os seus dentes, saiu do banheiro e ouviu um "Puta, parecia que tinha descido com a descarga", mal-humorado de Gina que agora estava no banheiro, sentou-se na penteadeira do quarto e começou o seu ritual de pentear as madeixas ruivas, viu pelo espelho uma Gina revoltada sair do banho.  
-Por que esse mau-humor Gina? – Perguntou colocando o pente na penteadeira e caminhando até o malão.  
-Acordei atrasada, e você me atrasou mais ainda com seu banho lento. – Resmungava revirando seu malão.  
-Você não está atrasada nada. – Defendeu-se Nicole. – Hoje temos o primeiro horário livre.  
-Eu sei, mas tenho que encontrar as meninas. – Falou vestindo-se rápido.  
-Ah sim. – Concordou. – Eu tenho que falar com meu irmão.  
As duas desceram conversando animadas, encontraram os amigos sentados conversando.  
-Mas então Harry, quem é? – Perguntava Alicia tentando inutilmente extrair a informação do rapaz.  
-Não, no dia vocês saberão. – Respondia sorrindo.  
-Quem é o quê? – Intrometeu-se Gina.  
-A garota que vai ao baile com o Harry. – Respondeu Alicia emburrada. – Ele não fala de jeito nenhum.  
-Quem for será uma garota de sorte, afinal meu maninho é lindo. – Falou sorrindo Nicole.  
-É por isso que ele é convencido. – Começou Allan. – As pessoas ficam iludindo ele com essas mentiras. – Sorriu para o amigo.  
Todos riram da cara de indignado de Harry.  
-Hei, eu sou lindo, mamãe sempre falou isso pra mim. – Retrucou fazendo bico.  
-Como a tia Lílian é mentirosa. – Resmungou Allan.  
-As crianças querem para, por favor, eu quero tomar café. – Irritou-se Rony.  
-Nossa, que grossa ela é. – Responderam em uníssono Harry e Allan.

Todos desceram para o café conversando animados, sentaram-se e começaram seu café, os meninos de um lado da mesa e as meninas do outro, o salão estava em sua baderna matinal, mas o silêncio se fez quando Dumbledore se levantou.  
-Bem daqui a dois dias será o Baile à Fantasia, espero que estejam animados. – Os alunos deram gritinhos animados. – Não será obrigatório par, mas é sempre bom estar acompanhado. – Falou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Aproveitem o café.

Os alunos voltaram as suas conversas.  
-Meninos. – Chamou a atenção deles Gina. – Hoje no mesmo horário não é?  
Eles confirmaram com a cabeça.  
-Que bom. – Retrucou sorrindo. – Ai, com quem o Harry vai? – Perguntou agora baixo.  
-Não sabemos, ele não deu pistas, e não vimos ele falando com nenhuma garota. –Respondeu Ângela.  
-Está muito interessada para uma garota que tem namorado. – Insinuou Nicole.  
-É apenas curiosidade. – Respondeu brava.  
-Sim, conhecemos sua curiosidade. – Falou Mione. – Se chama ciúmes.  
As amigas riram do comentário de Hermione.  
-Vão a merda. – Resmungou. – Vocês têm aula agora.  
-Verdade meninos, vamos para a aula? – Chamou Mione.  
-Ah, não quero ir. – Faziam manha Harry e Allan.  
-Vamos logo. – Repetiu autoritária.  
Edward estava abraçado com sua namorada e ao lado de Rony, os três riam da cena, após alguns esporros de Hermione, Harry e Allan seguiram para a aula de DCAT, onde estavam aprendendo como repelir os feitiços básicos das trevas, no fundo da sala Allan dormia, Harry rodava a varinha nos dedos, Edward copiava e Rony lançava olhares furtivos a uma menina que estava entretida na ponta da cadeira copiando a matéria.

A aula chegou a seu fim, mas o ânimo não era dos melhores, afinal, teriam aula de História da Magia agora, apenas Hermione e Edward copiavam a matéria, os outros alunos liam, conversavam, jogavam, faziam de tudo, menos prestar atenção na aula. Mais um dia monótono em Hogwarts acabava e começava mais um dos treinamentos das meninas, estavam todos, com exceção de Malfoy, na sala precisa, Harry estava em pé no centro da sala, não havia mesa no local, os demais estavam envolta do rapaz que fazia uma breve explicação.  
-Essa defesa múltipla exige muita concentração, ela é uma das técnicas da base defensiva de Duelos, que vocês aprenderão mais para frente. – Falavam olhando as meninas. – Ela é baseada num feitiço bem básico. – Continuou. – O Protego. – As meninas olhavam como se ele fosse louco, a mão de Mione se levantou.  
-Eu li em um livro que o protego é usado para defender-se de um feitiço. – Falava olhando o rapaz.  
-Precisamente. –Respondeu. – Mas se usado em alta velocidade, serve para defender muitos feitiços, funcionará assim o Ataque Múltiplo, mas com apenas uma diferença que será vista mais para frente. – Via-se a seriedade nos olhos do menino.  
-Obrigada Harry. – Agradeceu.  
-Bem, como ia dizendo, ele é baseado no protego, mas exige muitas velocidades de seu usuário, por isso, vocês terão primeiro que conseguir lançar dois protegos em menos de um segundo. – Ele as olhava. – Depois três, em menos de um segundo e meio, por fim, quatro, em menos de dois segundos. – Explicou simples. – Mas antes disso, quero que vocês entendam que concentração é o forte dessa técnica e não a velocidade, não adianta ter velocidade se vocês não tem concentração nos feitiços. - Elas assentiam. - Faremos do mesmo modo que a Oclumência, visualizem os oponentes em suas mentes, sempre tenham em mente onde cada um está e o que este vai fazer, essa é uma das leis da base de defesa de duelos. – Explicou. – Gina, venha aqui.  
A menina seguiu até ele.  
-Você ficará aqui e tentará defender os feitiços do Rony, Allan e Ed. – Explicou, e ela assentiu, ele se afastou. – Comecem.  
Gina tentou olhar para todos acabou tomando um ataque pelas costas.  
-Gina sinta a intenção dele. – Explicou Harry. –Os seus olhos te enganam, mas seus sentidos não. Ficar olhando não quer dizer nada, as intenções deduram o que eles pretendem.  
"Ele fala como se fosse fácil" pensou consigo.  
-É Gina. – Harry respondeu sorrindo.  
Ela ficou boquiaberta, ele leu seu pensamento, "como ele pode", ela ficou nervosa, ela viu Harry caminhar em sua direção e sussurrar em seu ouvido.  
-Gina, é só se lembrar de como se concentrou para não me agarrar quando eu voltei. – Ela ficou vermelha.  
-Co... Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou sabendo a resposta.  
-Oclumência, minha ruiva. – Respondeu calmo. – E não foi só isso que eu vi. – Ele piscou. – Mas, saiba que foi recíproco.  
Harry se afastou e Gina ficou boquiaberta com a cara-de-pau do rapaz, mas fez o que ele pediu, podia sentir muito fraca a presença dos colegas, ela conseguiu defender quatro feitiços, mas o quinto a pegou de surpresa, os rapazes a parabenizaram e chamaram a próxima, assim, uma de cada vez, as garotas seguiram e treinaram, logo, estavam de volta ao salão comunal exaustos, se despediram e cada um foi para seu respectivo dormitório.

Dois dias passaram voando, a noite já era baile a fantasia e o castelo nunca esteve tão cheio no natal, o grupo estava nos jardins conversando sobre o baile, quando uma bola de neve voou na cabeça de Alicia.  
-Mau irmãzinha, queria acertar a Nicole. – Gritou Allan de longe.  
-ME ACERTAR SENHOR BLACK? – Gritou levantando e indo até o rapaz, mas no meio do caminho sofreu uma chuva de bolas de neve. – Que porra é essa!  
-Você tá no campo de batalha, sofreu um ataque. – Gritou Harry de trás de uma barricada.  
-HARRY – Ela gritou mais ainda. – Você vai ver.  
Ela agachou e pegou um monte de neve e fez uma bola e arremessou no irmão, mas esse agachou e a bola acertou Gina na cara, a ruiva ficou indignada e arremessou uma de volta, assim começou uma guerra de todos contra todos nos jardins do colégio, horas se passaram nessa brincadeira, e logo as meninas subiram para se aprontar.  
-Nossa elas já vão subir. – Resmungou Allan. – É cedo ainda.  
-Mas elas têm que ficar lindas. – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio, Rony.  
-Vai ser a fantasia, ninguém vai ver a cara delas. – Contestou Allan.  
-Mas tu é burro mesmo, hein. – Retrucou Rony. – É a FANTASIA e não de MASCARAS.  
Allan bateu na testa.  
-Hahaha, que mancada. – Respondeu rindo.  
Eles ficaram ali conversando e rindo, até que resolveram subir e se trocar também.

-A gente está aqui há meia hora, esperando elas. – Resmungava Allan.  
-Calma nervosinho, elas já descem. – Falava Rony que estava ansioso.  
-Cara eu to aqui há meia hora, meu par deve estar me esperando lá embaixo. – Falava emburrado.  
Ouviram-se passos descendo a escada do dormitório feminino de onde desceram seis lindas jovens, Gina estava vestida com um lindo vestido branco, com uma saia grande, uma maquiagem leve e uma tiara prateada na cabeça era uma linda princesa, Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina, depois veio Hermione, ela vestia um longo vestido negro bem antigo, cabelos tingidos de negro e sombra nos olhos, Nicole vinha atrás com uma roupa leve, assas nas costas que brilhavam intensamente, era uma linda fada, Ângela vinha com um vestido branco longo, seus cabelos loiros estavam penteados em forma de cachos e uma auréola sobre a cabeça, e por fim, Alicia era sem dúvida a mais assustadora, uma capa negra cobria seu corpo e sua cabeça estava coberta por um capuz, seu rosto coberto por uma máscara de caveira, era uma comensal da morte.  
-Mione, você está linda. – Elogiou Rony. –Linda de... de...  
-Morgana, Rony! – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – Isso que dá não ler.  
-Mas eu leio. – Retrucou emburrado.  
Mione tentava fazer o rapaz tirar a cara de emburrado, e parecia que estava tendo êxito.  
-Meu anjo, você está linda. – Falava entre os beijos Edward para sua namorada.  
-Você também está lindo. – Respondia envergonhada.  
-Bem, eu vou descer, meu par me espera. – Falou Alicia.  
-Alicia, só não encarne a Comensal e mate alguém por favor. – Falou Harry sorrindo.  
-Pera maninha, vou com você. – Falou Allan indo com a irmã.  
Os irmãos Black saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
-Bem meninos, quem vocês são? – Perguntou Ângela interessada.  
-Os Mosqueteiros. – Responderam sorrindo, eles ostentavam um chapéu com uma plumagem espalhafatosa, roupas francesas, espadas e Harry tinha até um bigodinho desenhado.  
-Ah sim, tudo haver com vocês. – Falou Nicole sorrindo.  
-Harry, cadê seu par? – Perguntou Gina agora abraçada a Dino.  
-Ela está aqui. – Falou sorrindo.  
-Onde? – Perguntava Mione, só havia eles ali.  
-Lhes apresento meu par, a garota mais linda, inteligente, demais, perfeita de todo o mundo, minha fadinha preferida, Nicole Evans Potter. – Falou segurando a mão da irmã e a beijando. – Mas, prefiro chamá-la de Mana. – Falou sorrindo.


	27. O Baile

-Lhes apresento meu par, a garota mais linda, inteligente, demais, perfeita de todo o mundo, minha fadinha preferida, Nicole Evans Potter. – Falou segurando a mão da irmã e a beijando. – Mas, prefiro chamá-la de Mana. – Falou sorrindo.

Todos ficaram ali olhando, digerindo a informação, Harry iria com a sua irmã, Harry Potter, um dos garotos que mais foram convidados vai com a irmã, ninguém conseguia entender tal situação.

-Harry. – Chamou Rony. – Você vai com a Nick, por quê?

-Rony, prefiro não falar disso. – Respondeu calmo, de modo a entender que não tocassem no assunto.  
Um clima estranho ficou no ar.

-Bem pessoal, vamos descer, o baile começou. – Começou Mione tirando o ar pesado.

-Boa idéia amiga. – Concordou Gina. – Eu quero dançar muito. – Completou animadíssima.

Eles desceram as escadas conversando entusiasmados, finalmente, o tão aguardado baile começaria, a frente do grupo estavam Rony e Hermione, depois vinham Ângela, Edward, Nicole e Harry, e fechando a fila, Gina e Dino, eles estavam já em frente para a entrada do salão principal, quando adentraram, viram muitas pessoas fantasiadas dançando, bebendo em mesas que haviam em volta da pista de dança, era uma cena divertida de se presenciar, muitas fantasias, muita alegria e isso contagiava os recém-chegados.

Logo procuraram Alicia e Allan em uma das mesas, reconheceram o rapaz no meio do salão dançando com uma loira que não sabiam quem era, acenaram para ele, este apenas retribuiu, andaram mais um pouco e encontraram Alicia e seu acompanhante Cedrico Diggory engatados em um papo que parecia interessante, se aproximaram dos dois e logo foram convidados a se sentar.

-Oi pessoal. – Cumprimentaram Alicia e Cedrico.

-Oi. – Responderam se sentando.

-Harry, cadê seu par? – Perguntou Alicia olhando-o curiosa.

-Está aqui. – Respondeu sorrindo e abraçando a irmã.

-A Nick. – Falou rindo. – Ela é sua irmã.

-E daí, ainda é uma garota. – Falou sorrindo. – E nenhuma companhia melhor que ela.

-É verdade, a Nick é uma ótima companhia. – Concordou Alicia calma e aliviada.

-Bem, não estamos aqui para falar de minhas companhias. – Começou Harry sorrindo. – Quem é a loira com seu irmão?

-É uma perua da Lufa-Lufa, o nome dela é Karen Watson. – Respondeu Alicia enojada.

-Ok, chega de elogios as pessoas. – Interrompeu Edward. – Querem cerveja amanteigada?

-Eu quero amor. – Respondia Ângela.

-Eu vou com você Ed. – Solicitou-se Harry.

-Bem, depois eu pego. – Respondia Rony. – Mione, vamos dançar?

Ele nem deu tempo da menina responder e já a arrastou para a pista, sobre riso dos amigos, Gina e Dino seguiram o casal e também foram dançar, Edward e Harry foram pegar cerveja amanteigada, as meninas e Cedrico ficaram ali mesmo batendo papo.

-Alicia querida. – Chamou o rapaz. – Eu vou ali falar com uns amigos e já volto

-Certo, Cedrico. – Falou ela, dando um beijo no namorado que saiu de encontro a um grupo de amigos.

-Então Nick, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alicia fitando a amiga.

-Aconteceu o quê? – Perguntou sem entender.

-Por que você veio com o Harry? – Dessa vez foi Ângela que questionou.

-Para começar.....

FLASHBACK

-Harry você podia me ajudar com aquilo? – Perguntava Nicole olhando para os lados.

-Pode ficar tranqüila mana. – Falava calmo com a mão nos bolsos. – Eu ajudo você sim.

-Obrigado Harry, por isso que eu te amo. – Falou rindo.

-Interesseira. – Respondeu o moreno sorrindo. - Tudo de pé para o baile?

-Sim mano, tudo maravilhoso. – Respondeu a ruiva abobada. – E com você?

-A sabe como é, muitas escolhas. – Falou sorrindo.

A ruiva deu um pequeno soco no braço do moreno e sorria, quando viraram o corredor o sorriso dela sumiu, e foi substituída por uma cara de choro, Harry olhou para onde a irmã olhava e viu Abel Flynn o namorado dela se agarrando com Cho Chang no meio do corredor, os olhos de Nicole se encheram de lágrimas e ela começou a andar em direção ao casal, mas seu irmão foi mais rápido, puxou o rapaz pelo ombro e lhe acertou um soco de direita, Abel, pego de surpresa, caiu no chão, Cho olhava a cena aterrorizada e Nicole olhava sem saber o que fazer, Harry parecia possesso pela raiva, estava em cima do rapaz, o socando com fúria.

-Como você faz isso com a minha irmã? – Gritava, as pessoas se juntavam para assistir a cena. – Seu filho de uma mal amada.

-Harry, pare, por favor. – Nicole pedia.

-Mas ele.. – Tentou se defender e viu o olhar da irmã. – Você que sabe.

Harry levantou-se de cima do rapaz e se aproximou de Nicole, Abel estava no chão com sangue saindo do nariz e boca, Nicole se aproximou dele e olhou bem nos olhos.

-Seu desgraçado, não chegue mais perto de mim. – Falou com nojo do rapaz. – Você é tão nojento que não merece que eu te bata. – Ela se afastou dele e foi até a chinesa. – Vocês se merecem. – Falou e deu as costas.

A ruiva seguiu o corredor, com seu irmão nos calcanhares, ela entrou em uma sala vazia e começou a chorar, Harry apenas a abraçou como sempre fez com ela, protengendo-a de tudo que fosse ruim, ela se sentiu confortável naqueles braços que conhecia há anos.

-Obrigada, Harry. – Falou entre lágrimas, depois de um tempo.

O rapaz apenas sorriu

-Estarei sempre aqui. – Falou abraçando ela. – Te protegendo, por que eu te amo maninha.

-Obrigada, picurrucho. – Falou a menina sorrindo, o irmão odiava esse apelido.

-Ei, pare com isso, . – Retrucou sorrindo.

-Tá, parei. – Falou a ruiva rindo. – Parece que fiquei sem par.

-Ficou nada, você tem par. – Falou sorrindo maroto.

-Quem? – Perguntou a menina desconfiada.

-Eu. – Falou apontando para o peito. – A pessoa que eu quero ir tem namorado então vou com você minha linda e maravilhosa irmã. – A ruiva sorriu. – Sem falar que eu tenho que ir com uma pessoa linda como eu.

-Obrigada maninho. – Ela riu mais ainda. – Sei que sou linda.

Ambos riram

-A propósito, belo soco. – Falou olhando séria para ele.

Eles riram mais ainda.

FIM FLASHBACK

.....e assim, estou eu aqui com ele. – Terminou a ruiva

As amigas olhavam a ruiva penosas.

-Eu estou ótima amigas. – Falou sorrindo. – Bem melhor sem ele.

-Ainda bem que o Harry bateu nele. – Falou Alicia nervosa.

-Bateu em quem? – Perguntou uma voz calma atrás delas

-Edward! – Falou Alicia ajudando o namorado e Harry com as bebidas.

-O Harry bateu em quem? – Perguntou ainda calmo.

-Em um infeliz ai. – Falou Alicia displicente. – Olhem Rony está voltando!

-Gostando do baile querida? – Perguntou Allan em uma voz sexy.

A menina abafou risinhos, o rapaz sorriu, eles continuavam a dançar colados, perto dali, um ruivo e uma morena chegavam na pista de dança, e começavam a dançar ambos muito envergonhados.

-Mione sabia que você está linda? – Perguntou o ruivo a encarando e ficando vermelho.

A menina enrubreceu.

-Você também, Rony. – Falou sorrindo envergonhada. – Até que você dança bem. – Falou sorrindo para ele.

-Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. – Respondeu rindo.

A menina pôs as mão na cintura e o encarou brava.

-Que história é essa Ronald Weasley? – Resmungou brava.

-É brincadeira, Corujinha. – Se defendeu rindo. – Você dança muito bem, é que acho você linda irritada.

Ela emburrou mais a cara e se aproximou dele.

-Não ia querer me ver irritada. – Desafiou olhando-o nos olhos.

-Será mesmo. – Falou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Seria um desastre. – Afirmou o encarando.

Ele a enlaçou com seus braços e voltou a dançar com ela, ainda olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo, ela não resistiu e retribuiu o sorriso do ruivo, ele desviou o olhar dela e emburrou a cara.

-O que foi Rony? – Perguntou Mione.

-Minha irmã que não toma vergonha. – Falou revoltado. – Que cena horrível, por que eles não arrumam um quarto?

Mione riu do ciúme do ruivo.

-Sem falar que o Harry é mais legal que o Dino. – Falou nervoso. – Não que o  
Dino seja ruim, mas o Harry é o Harry.

Mione riu mais ainda, sim, Harry era mais, muito mais que Dino, afinal, nenhuma garota resistia aqueles cabelos rebeldes e negros, olhos verdes profundos, corpo escultural , Harry e Allan eram os semi-deuses da Grifinória, mas o ruivo a sua frente não ficava atrás, cabelos médios, olhos azuis como o céu, alto e forte, sem falar o calor que ele causava nela.

-Deixa ela. – Falou calma Mione. – Ela fez a escolha dela, o Harry vacilou.

-Mione, deixemos essa briga de lado e esse assunto também. – Falou o ruivo sorrindo e se aproximando perigosamente dela, daquela linda garota de cabelos castanhos, metida a sabe-tudo, porém muito inteligente, não muito alta, corpo escondido pelas roupas que com o passar do tempo diminuíram, e o êxtase que ela lhe causava aquela falta de ar gostosa.  
Eles dançaram mais e mais, viram Gina e Dino seguirem até os jardins de mãos dadas.

-Mione. – Chamou o ruivo ela o encarou. – Você promete não ficar brava?

-Como...- Ela nem teve tempo de pergunta,r logo o ruivo havia selado seus lábios com os dele.

Ela sentiu um delicioso hálito de hortelã, um macio dos lábios do rapaz, era diferente do beijo que deram na biblioteca, aquele beijo era cheio de vontade, tinha um 'Q' de vingança, mas esse de agora era diferente, ele era carinhoso, delicado, apaixonado e maravilhoso, eles se perderam nos braços do outro por muito tempo, parecia que o tempo havia parado, tamanha era a necessidade daquele contanto, que Rony interrompeu a contragosto encarando a morena, essa o olhou espantada.

-Hermione Jane Granger. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Quer namorar comigo?

Ela o olhou espantada, não conseguia dizer uma palavra e isso deixou o ruivo mais ansioso ainda, quando menos esperou, sentiu a moreno agarrar em seu pescoço e lhe dar um beijo carinhoso, voltaram a perder a noção do tempo naquele beijo, quando ela o soltou ele respirou e sorriu.

-Aceitarei isso como um sim. – Sorriu e a beijou novamente.

Novamente eles caíram naquela sensação de parada temporal, e adoraram, ficaram ali se beijado e dançando até que Rony ficou com sede e resolveram voltar para a mesa.

-Olá gente. –Falou Rony se sentando ao lado de Mione.

-Temos algo para falar. – Começou Mione, os olhos das amigas brilharam e sorrisos safados nasceram na cara dos garotos. – Eu e o Rony, estamos namorando. – Anunciou, os amigos abraçaram e parabenizaram ambos pelo namoro.

Longe dali nos jardins, Gina e Dino estavam abraçados na beira do lago namorando um pouco, muitos casais estavam por ali namorando, alguns, um pouco mais foguentos que outros, estavam todos aproveitando o baile, isso era visível, Gina viu um dos casais voltar para o salão e reconheceu Allan e sua acompanhante, ela sorriu, o amigo não tinha jeito mesmo, "coitada da Nicole que tem que domá-lo" pensou sorrindo, mas seus pensamentos foi atrapalhado por um beijo do namorado.

Allan entrou no salão com sua acompanhante, indo em direção a saída do salão principal, passando pelo meio do salão principal viu Alicia dançar animada com Cedrico, "como ela consegue, ele é um mala" pensou rindo, viu também Harry e Nicole dançando sincronizados, eram um casal bonito, podia-se dizer que namorados se não fossem irmãos, acenou para Harry, este lhe devolveu o aceno, viu Rony e Mione aos beijos em uma mesa, e por fim, quase na saída do salão viu Neville aos beijos com Luna, "Dois doidos, se merecem" pensou rindo e saiu do salão, guiando a garota até uma porta no sétimo andar.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Segredo querida, segredo. – Apenas respondeu e empurrou a porta e ambos entraram.

A festa rolava solta, já era de madrugada, alguns alunos já tinham ido embora, mas ainda existia aqueles que permaneciam no salão principal, Harry e Nicole eram um deles, ainda dançavam alegres.

-Ei Harry. – Chamou a irmã. – Aquelas meninas não param de olhar você.

-Deixe elas, meu par é você. – Falou rindo e abraçando a irmã, as meninas resmungaram.

-Acho que elas vão me bater. – Brincou Nicole.

-Eu não deixo, na minha irmãzinha ninguém toca. – Falava Harry rindo.

-É, sei como é. – Resmungou Nicole e abraçou mais o irmão. – Harry, to com sono, vou subir.

-Vou com você. – Falou o moreno, eles andaram até a mesa.

-Boa noite gente, vamos subir. – Avisou Harry aos amigos que estavam na mesa.

Eles se despediram dos amigos e seguiram em direção ao dormitório, no salão comunal os irmãso se despediram e cada um foi para seu lado. Ângela viu por volta das quatro da manhã Alicia e Mione chegarem, ambas pareciam exaustas, mas felizes, amanhã elas conversariam muito sobre os acontecimentos. No dormitório masculino não foi diferente, ao sair do banho, Harry viu Rony se direcionar a sua cama e cair em sono pesado, Edward dormia desde que Harry chegara, faltavam apenas Neville e Allan naquele dormitório, Neville logo apareceu descabelado e com os lábios inchados, Harry sorriu para o amigo que ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas retribuiu o sorriso e se direcionou a sua cama, logo o dormitório masculino estava em silêncio total, com exceção dos roncos de Rony, mas esses faziam parte do som ambiente.

A porta do quarto abriu-se silenciosamente, por onde entrou um rapaz na ponta dos pés para não acordar ninguém, quando estava quase na sua cama uma voz se fez presente.

-Fora até essa hora. – Falou a voz divertida. – A noite deve ter sido ótima, por que você saiu da festa por volta das uma e meia e só voltou agora. – Parecia mais divertida ainda a voz. – Mas amanhã a gente conversa.  
O moreno apenas riu, sabia que de manhã viriam as perguntas sobre seu "sumiço".


	28. Revelações

Hermione estava sentada no salão comunal lendo um livro sobre transfiguração, havia acordado relativamente cedo, afinal, nenhuma de suas amigas estava de pé até o presente momento, viu um rapaz moreno se sentar na poltrona próxima e ficar olhando para o crepitar das chamas na lareira, sentiu que o rapaz não a quis incomodar e continuou a sua leitura, ambos em silêncio.  
Passaram-se muitos minutos até a primeira palavra ser proferida, foi Harry que quebrou esse silêncio.  
-Olá Mione. - Falou olhando a amiga.  
-Bom dia Harry. - Respondeu levantando os olhos.  
-Fico feliz por você e o Rony, estavam demorando a tomarem uma atitude. - Falou sorrindo.  
-Você entende a demora não é, senhor Potter, afinal, enrola minha amiga desde muito tempo. - Retrucou a menina sorrindo também, Harry ficou sem jeito.  
-Não é bem assim. -Defendeu-se sem olhá-la. - Ela namora e você sabe disso.  
-Ambos sabemos que esse namoro é fachada. - Falou voltando-se a leitura.  
Harry não respondeu, ficou ali olhando Hermione sem saber o que falar, apenas pensando naquilo que ela falou, era verdade e ele sabia muito bem disso, então por que não fazia nada, ficava apenas dando desculpas que ela estava namorando, se a culpa era dele por não fazer nada e não dela.  
-Mione eu te adoro. - Falou beijando a testa da amiga, e subindo para seu quarto. - Serei sempre grato. - A menina apenas sorriu.  
Ele subiu os lançes de escada muito rápido, quase correndo, entrou no quarto a toda e logo correu ao banheiro onde ficou por rápidos cinco minutos. Após sair, abriu as janelas do quarto animado, Rony se cubriu mais, Allan nem se mexeu, Neville e Edward coçaram os olhos e olharam interrogativos para o moreno feliz a sua frente, este apenas andou até Rony, arrancou suas cobertas, ao que o ruivo resmungou muito, e finalmente chegou ao seu alvo principal, Allan Black. Olhou malicioso para o amigo, conjurou um balde, foi ao banheiro o encheu de água e jogou a mesma sobre o moreno que babava em seu travesseiro, o grito dado por Allan pode ser ouvido por todo o castelo.  
-PUTAAAAAAAAAA QUEEEEEE PARIUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou pulando de sua cama – QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO? - Perguntou olhando o quarto e viu um Harry sorridente com um balde nas mãos. - SEUUU FILHOTE DE VEADOOOOOO!!!!!! - Gritou e pulou em cima do amigo, que fugiu. Ambos corriam pelo quarto, os outros integrantes apenas riam.  
Quando Allan finalmente parou de correr de Harry, ambos estavam muito cansados, cada um se jogou na cama rindo, os outros apenas sentaram-se em suas respectivas camas.  
-Allan, ai, o que rolou ontem? - Perguntou Harry rindo. - Não adianta esconder, eu vi você chegar tarde. - Allan abafou um riso, e os outros três se aproximaram mais dos colegas.  
-Bem, no baile vocês viram tudo que aconteceu lá.- Falou, os amigos concordaram. – Bem, depois eu levei ela a sala precisa, ai .....  
Allan contou o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes, os amigos ficaram compenetrados (N/A: Essa parte da Historia vai estar na Fic NC 17 "Contos Proibidos" que será lançada em paralelo a essa fic contando todos as Histórias Proibidas), os olhos estavam arregalados para Allan que sorria enquanto contava a história. Ouvia-se uns "Uau" ou "Nossa" durante o relato do Maroto, que sorriu triunfante ao fim.  
-Foi bom? - Perguntou Neville boquiaberto.  
-Sim, mas não como imaginei que seria. - Respondeu desdenhoso.  
-Mas você não acha que foi rápido demais? - Perguntou Edward  
-Que nada, as mulheres são fáceis quando se tem charme. - Respondia rindo.  
-Ah como você vai se arrepender disso um dia, . - Retrucou Edward.  
-Por quê? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.  
-Porque um dia você vai se apaixonar. - Respondeu Harry. - Ai sim, você verá se é assim mesmo.  
-Será? -Retrucou confiante.  
-Veremos, veremos. - Sorriu Edward. - E você Rony, namorando quem diria.  
-Sim, a corujinha me pegou de jeito. - Respondeu rindo.  
Enquanto isso, no dormitório do quarto ano, as meninas faziam o mesmo que os meninos, conversavam sobre o Baile.  
-Então Mione, como ele a pediu em namoro? - Perguntou Gina sorridente.  
-Bem, nós fomos dançar, ai ele começou a me elogiar, dizer que eu estava bonita e tudo mais, eu o elogiei, afinal, ele tava bonito. - Falou ficando envergonhada. - ai ele resmungou que você ficava agarrando o Dino, e falou que você estaria melhor com o Harry....  
-Mas o Harry...- Ia começar mas Alicia fez um psiiiu que fez Gina se calar.  
.....Então, ai, quase discutimos, por causa desse assunto, mas ele mesmo preferiu acabar com o assunto. Logo após, ele pediu que eu não ficasse brava com ele, nem tive tempo de perguntar o por que, ele logo me beijou. - As amigas assoviavam. – Então depois do beijo, ele me pediu em namoro, eu lógico aceitei, e bem, o resto vocês viram. - Falou muito corada.  
-E você Gina? - Perguntava Nicole.  
-Bem eu e o Dino, dançamos e depois fomos aos jardins. - Falou calma. - Nada demais.  
-Ele não tentou nada, você sabe. - Falou Alicia olhando maliciosa para a ruiva.  
-Já, mas ainda não é a hora. - Respondeu firme. - E você Alicia, o Cedrico é um gatinho.  
A morena encarou a ruiva, ambas, se olhando.  
-Ok gente, pode parar, não quero outra Guerra Weasley X Black. - Falou Nicole interferindo.  
-É, podem parar, sem faler que estou com fome. - Pronunciou-se Angela pela primeira vez.  
As amigas concordaram e desceram, encontraram nesse instante os rapazes descendo de seu dormitório também, eles pareciam rir alto e felizes, avistaram as meninas e logo Rony e Edward correram para as namoradas, Neville disse que desceria para ver Luna, eles conversaram mais um pouco, até Rony novamente resmungar. Foi assim que desceram para o café prontos para mais um dia.


	29. Fim de Ano

Havia se passado quatro meses desde o Baile à Fantasia, o verão estava no seu inicio, dias quentes eram cada vez mais presentes, e o lago ficava cada vez mais convidativo aos alunos despreocupados. Mas algumas coisas ainda distraiam os alunos, a final da copa das casas que estava próxima, exames finais, e para os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano os NOMS e NIEMS, respectivamente. Como já era começo de Julho, alguns alunos mais preocupados já estudavam, mas outros estavam ainda em ritmo de bagunça.  
-Harry, está pronto? – Perguntava um moreno afoito.  
-Quase, quase. – Respondera, ajeitando algo na parede. – Pronto, avise o Edward que está pronto.  
-Ed. – Chamou um Moreno. – Está pronto, fala para o Rony soltar agora.  
-RONY SOLTA AGORA! – Gritou o garoto para um ruivo que estava do outro lado da passagem.  
O ruivo soltou nessa hora uma bomba de bosta no corredor e correu para dentro da passagem, ele e os amigos ficaram de olho no mapa, para verificar se o zelador havia ido até o barulho e ficaram felizes em constatar que sim, seguiram passagem a dentro onde encontraram as meninas.  
-Pronto, caminho livre. – Falou Harry sorrindo.  
-Então podemos ir. – Afirmou Gina.  
Eles seguiram até o sétimo andar onde foram a conhecida sala precisa, o palco estava arrumado no centro da sala onde as meninas se posicionaram em volta e Harry seguiu ao centro, o jovem respirou fundo e começou.  
-Bem, depois de tanto tempo treinando vocês dominaram as defesas múltiplas e ataques múltiplos. – Sorriu para elas. – Não esperava menos de vocês, tenho prazer em dizer que são bruxas capazes.- Elas sorriram entre si. – Entretanto, a parte difícil irá começar agora. – Ele ficou sério. – Vocês já devem saber do que se trata, estilos de luta. – Elas afirmaram.  
-Existem três estilos base, Ataque, Defesa e Equilibrado. – Falou Mione olhando para Harry, ele fez sinal para que ela seguisse. – Ataque é a base dos Aurores especializados em feitiços de ataque, Defesa é mais utilizada por Aurores especializados em feitiços de proteção, e os Equilibrados é a base dos Aurores que não se especializaram nem em ataques e defesas, são como se diz, a base equilibrado. – Ela parou para respirar. – Mas existem várias sub-categorias dentro das três bases.  
-Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Falou Harry rindo. – A Mione explicou perfeitamente. Bem, na Ordem usamos eles da seguinte forma, os Batedores são os que se utilizam de base de Ataque, entre eles estão bruxos como Tiago Potter, Olho Tonto Moody e Sirius Black, eles são utilizados para atacar de frente os inimigos, arriscando-se pelos outros. – Ele olhou e viu o medo nos olhos de sua irmã. – Apesar de parecer perigoso, eles são ótimos bruxos. – Falou piscando para a irmã que sorriu. – Temos os Pesquisadores, que são os que se utilizam da base Equilibrada, eles são bruxos que não batem de frente, são os bruxos que fazem as pesquisas sobre objetos, planos, magias e outras coisas que a ordem precisa saber, dentre esses estão Remo Lupin, Alvo Dumbledore e Nimphadora Tonks. – Respirou fundo e recomeçou. – E por fim, temos os Guardiões, que são aqueles que protegem vítimas, artefatos, segredos e até mesmo os outros dois grupos, dentre esses temos Alice Longbottom e Anna Lupin. – Ele agora olhou cada uma. – Perguntas?  
As mãos levantaram-se no ar.  
-Sim, Alicia. – Falou Harry calmo.  
-Vocês são o que na ordem? – Perguntou olhando os rapazes.  
-Bem. – Foi Edward que respondeu. – Allan e Rony são batedores, Eu e o Malfoy somos Pesquisadores e o Harry é um Guardião.  
-O Harry, mas ele sempre me pareceu ser um lutador de Ataque. – Afirmou Hermione.  
-Sim, todos nós achamos isso, ele é um exímio utilizador de feitiços de ataque, mas algumas de suas características o tornam um excelente Guardião. – Respondia Edward calmo  
-Que características? – Perguntou curiosa.  
-Um dia vocês verão. – Respondeu ainda calmo. – Continue Harry.  
-Mais alguma dúvida? – Perguntou o moreno  
Ninguém se manifestou  
-Bem, Gina, Alicia e Nicole vocês vão com o Allan e o Rony, eles irão ensinar-lhes técnicas de Batedores, Mione e Ângela vocês ficam com o Draco e o Edward, eles ensinarão técnicas de Pesquisadores, essas serão suas posições na Ordem. – Falou um Harry sério.  
Elas seguiram para seus "Professores" e Harry foi a um canto da sala onde começou a escrever em um papel. Gina, Alicia e Nicole estavam atentas a Allan que falava.  
-Nós Batedores somos a linha de frente da Ordem, quando há necessidade de invasão a um esconderijo, lutas, nós somos os primeiros a serem acionados, temos sempre que estar preparados para lutar, devemos ter sempre em mente feitiços fortes de ataque. – Explicava o moreno pausadamente. – Então, hoje já lhes ensinarei o feitiço _Estupora Maxima._  
-Que feitiço é esse? – Perguntou Gina intrigada.  
-É um feitiço de estuporar, só que ele é dez vezes mais forte. – Falou o ruivo olhando as meninas. – Mas seu ensino é perigoso, porque exige muito do usuário.  
-Aceitamos. – Falou Gina decidida. – Chegamos aqui e não será a toa.  
-Isso que eu queria ouvir. – Afirmou Allan sorrindo.  
Eles começaram a lhes explicar os procedimentos, ali perto, Edward e Draco explicavam a Hermione e Ângela sobre os Pesquisadores.  
-Os pesquisadores são divididos em três grupos, os Espiões, como o Malfoy, os Estudiosos, como meu pai, e os Diplomatas, como Alvo Dumbledore. – Falou Sorrindo para as meninas. – Espiões como o nome diz, são aqueles que estão na toca dos inimigos sempre buscando informações úteis e ajudando a nos precavermos, temos os Estudiosos, que são os que pesquisam sobre os feitiços, artefatos e qualquer outro tipo de investigação, e, por fim, os Diplomatas são os que são tanto Espiões quanto Estudiosos, eles criam vínculos entre nós e outras criaturas, além de estudarem sobre tudo. – Terminou calmo. – Creio que Mione será uma Estudiosa estou certo? – Perguntou Edward sorrindo.  
A menina apenas acentiu, retribuindo o sorriso.  
-E a Ângela será uma Diplomata. – Fez-se presente Draco.  
-Por quê? – Perguntou a menina intrigada.  
Edward Analisou bem o rapaz.  
-Sim, ele está certo, você entenderá mais para a frente. – Completou para a namorada.  
A noite se passou, assim como as semanas, o sol já brilhava mais intensamente nos céus, um calor fazia-se presente no ar. Agora, o campo de quadribol encontrava-se cheio, era a final de quadribol, Grifinória X Sonserina, as equipes estavam em seus vestiários prestes a entrarem em campo, o nervosismo pairava em ambos os lados, quando eles entraram uma salva de palmas foi ouvida de ambos os lados, as equipes sobrevoavam o campo e os capitães estavam a postos no centro, onde apertaram as mãos, via-se o olhar de ódio de um para com o outro, logo o apito foi soado e as equipes disputavam mais um jogo.  
-A partida começa, Kátia está com a bola, que passa para Johnson, ela avança... – Mas a narração foi interrompida por um grito da torcida, e por fim, um apito. – Mas o que é isso!!?? Acabou a partida!!! Potter pegou o pomo em 5 segundos!!! É um recorde!!! A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!!! – Gritou no microfone Lino Jordan. – OS CAMPEÕES, OS LEÕES DA GRIFINÓRIA!!!!!!  
O troféu foi entregue a um Olívio Wood sorrindente, que o passou para cada membro da equipe, onde beijaram o troféu. Muitas palmas da parte dos Grifinórios, claro que já esperavam pela memorável festa de vitória que viria a seguir. Os grifinórios nem jantaram e logo correram para seu salão festejar, tinha uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória em cima da lareira e estava todo enfeitado de vermelho e dourado, muitas bebidas e comidas em mesas espalhadas pelo salão comunal, as pessoas dançavam e conversavam.  
-Então Harry. – Começou Gina. – Como você pegou aquele pomo tão rápido?  
-Ah Ginazinha. –Ele sorriu. – Eu sou um Potter, posso tudo.  
-Convencido. - Ela deu um soco no braço do moreno, que ria.  
As pessoas agora dançavam uma música animadíssima, e um dos alunos que passava por ali "empurrou" Gina do braço da poltrona onde estava, está, desequilibrada, caiu no colo do moreno, por um momento tudo pareceu parar, mas foram tirados do torpor por um grito.  
-GINEVRA WEASLEY. – Foi um rapaz que vinha correndo e bufando em direção a ela. – O que você faz no colo desse ai???  
-Eu cai Dino, só isso. – Respondeu calma.  
-CAIU NADA, EU VI VOCÊ SE OFEREÇENDO PARA ESSE AÍ. – Falava apontando Harry.  
-OFEREÇENDO, DINO SEU IDIOTA, EU APENAS CAI. – Gritava também a ruiva.- SE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA, PROBLEMA SEU.  
-SUA VADIA OFEREÇIDA...- Gritou para ela, mas foi interropido por um PAF.  
O salão ficou em silêncio, todos se voltaram para a cena de Gina Weasley batendo em Dino Thomas e depois gritar " TÁ TUDO ACABADO", e correr para seu quarto seguida das amigas, a festa perdeu seu ânimo um pouco, mas continuou até McGonagall expulsar todos para a cama.  
Os dias correram como água e logo os exames vieram, e se foram também os alunos de Hogwarts, estavam agora no trem a caminho de casa para as férias, mas logo os menores de 16 anos estariam de volta à escola. Assim, acaba mais um ano na escola de bruxaria de Hogwarts.


	30. O Acampamento

Passaram-se duas semanas desde a chegada das férias, os meninos estavam na cozinha da casa dos Potters, tomando seu café e conversando sobre o novo ano., Lílian e as meninas estavam na casa de Sirius desde cedo, este tinha ido com Remo ao ministério, e o único adulto responsável acabava de entrar na cozinha carregando uma bandeja e intrigado.

- Bom dia, meninos. – Falou calmo indo até a geladeira onde pegou uma jarra de suco.

- Bom dia. – Responderam calmos.

Tiago se sentou à mesa, e colocou um pouco de suco em um copo, e o bebia interrogativo., Iisso chamou a atenção de Edward, que logo perguntou.

- Tio Tiago, algum problema?

- É mais uma duvida. – Respondeu sem tirar o olho do copo. – Eu cheguei bêbado ontem não foi?

A mesa estourou em gargalhadas nesse momento, Tiago entendia cada vez menos o que, aconteceu, dirigiu um olhar ao filho que logo se prontificou a responder.

- Sim você chegou bêbado em casa, depois da festa. Vvocê, chegou vomitou o carpete, quebrou algumas coisa e gritava muito. – Falou sorrindo.

- Então porque eu acordei com o café da manhã na cama? – Perguntou agora sem entender mesmo.

- Por quê quando a mamãe foi arrancar suas calças para te por na cama. – Ele parou nesse instante de tanto rir, mas recomeçou logo. - Vvocê gritou "Moça faz isso não, eu sou casado e amo minha esposa".

- Ou seja, Carpete vomitado a gente limpa, mobília quebrada a gente compra outra, gritar a gente ignora, mas dizer a coisa certa na hora certa não tem preço. – Falou Allan solene, logo a pós isso todos caíram na gargalhada inclusive Tiago.

Logo que acabaram o café o grupo seguiu para a casa de Sirius conversando muito, onde entraram pela porta da cozinha que estava vazia no momento, seguiram até a sala de onde vinha as risadas ao entrarem encontraram as mulheres conversando muito e rindo.

- Ah finalmente acordou Sr. Potter. – Dizia Lílian séria.

- É foi uma longa noite de sono. – Respondeu Tiago rindo e coçando a cabeça.

- Imagino que sim. – Falou ainda séria mas abrindo espaço para ele sentar a seu lado.

Ele seguiu a passos firmes, sorrindo e se sentou., Oos meninos ainda estavam de pé, Harry viu Alicia e Gina abrirem espaço ao lado delas e ele pareceu preocupado.

- Shii, Harry acho que estas ferrado meu amigo. – Falou dando um tapinha nas costas. – Bem vou ali ao lado da sua mana. – Falou isso e seguiu para lá

Rony deu um tapa e foi para o lado de Mione e Ed apenas sorriu condolente e foi para o lado de Ângela. Harry engoliu em seco e seguiu a passos firmes e sentou-se entre as duas, que pareciam cuspir fogo. Por que ele não poderia ter a sorte deles, Rony e Ed namoravam Mione e Ângela e Alan era tão despreocupado com a vida que não ligava para essas coisas, mas ele não ele tinha que amar duas mulheres e ambas um tanto quando competitivas respirou fundo e aceitou o destino, elas ainda pareciam que iam se matar a qualquer minuto, cada uma agarrou um braço seu e fez cara de possessiva.  
Eles ficaram ali a conversar, até, que Remo e Sirius chegaram do ministério pareciam cansados, olharam todos e sorriram, Sirius foi quem começou.

- Vamos acampar. – Falou rindo. – Um acampamento com os Black, Potter, Lupin, Longbottom, Granger e Simmons.

Todos olharam espantados sem saber o que dizer, Remo percebendo isso recomeçou a explicar.

- Vou explica melhor, eu , Tiago e Sirius estávamos planejando acampar com a família. – Falou calmo. – Fomos falar com o Frank por quê ele tinha barracas e ele quis ir junto , claro que aceitamos ele é nosso amigo de longa data, chamamos os pais de Mione e da Ângela por queê queiras conhece-los melhor. – Falou sorrindo mais. – Afinal foi muito divertido no Natal né.

Todos estavam mais calmos e olhavam felizes para Remo que explicava, as mulheres já discutiam coisas, os meninos conversavam animados, as meninas também estava tudo bem até que Rony se pronunciou.

- Ah! Tio Remo. – Falou alto, Lupin e todos olharam para ele. – E os meus pais entram onde.

- Sim, seus pai. – Dessa vez foi Sirius que respondeu. – Fomos ao ministério pedir permissão para acampar em um terreno protegido pelo ministério, afinal vocês sabem né. – Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Então ele ouviu e bem adorou a idéia. – Falou sorrindo

- Esse Arthur não muda nunca. – Retrucou Tiago sorrindo também. – Aposto que foi por parecer coisa de trouxas.

- Aposto que foi por isso mesmo. –Respondeu Gina ainda agarrada a Harry. – Bem quando nóos vamos?

- Amanhã. –Respondeu Sirius calmo

- AMANHÃ!!. – Gritou Lisa. – ESTÁ MALUCO SIRIUS BLACK, LOUCO. – Ela gritava mais. – E TODOS OS PREPARATIVOS.

- Err..r, podemos fazer hoje né ainda era hora do almoço. – Falou tentando se proteger da esposa. – Temospo tempo ainda.

- Retardado. – Resmungou Lisa. – Vamos então arrumar tudo.

Todos passaram o dia a arrumar suas malas, pegar itens necessários, Tiago e Lílian ficaram responsáveis pelos mantimentos, Sirius e Lisa pelas roupas de cama e toalhas, Remo e Anna em ajudar as meninas e os meninos a arrumarem as malas e pegar o que precisavam. A casa parecia uma confusão naquele dia adultos e crianças a correr para lá e para cá, a gritar, a brigar, quando finalmente a noite chegou o silencio reinava na sala onde todos estavam reunidos Sirius estava em pé, remo sentado numa poltrona, Tiago deitado no chão perto da lareira e sua filha recostada e sua barriga Rony roncava em uma cadeira, Harry dormia no sofá e Alicia dormia apoiada em seus ombros e Gina parecia mal-humorada ao lado de Ângela que estava ao lado de Allan, Lílian , Lisa e Ed vinha da cozinha com chá para todos.

- Amanhã sairemos daqui às 5 da manhã. – Começou Sirius. – Assim teremos tempo de chegar no local da chave de portal sem problemas.

- Não acha que é cedo demais Sirius? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Não Lily temos que sair esse horário para encontrar os Granger e os Simmons a tempo. – Respondeu Lupin bebendo um pouco de chá.

- Hum, certo. – Respondeu Lílian entre um gole. – Então as 5 acordaremos.

Lílian logo expulsou os meninos e as meninas para a cama, os Black e os Lupin ficaria por ali mesmo poupariam trabalho amanhã de acordarem muito cedo. A manhã se aproximou rapidamente e Lílian passou no quarto dos rapazes e das e meninas acordando todos, para saírem logo antes que se atrasassem, as meninas pareciam bem, mas os meninos estavam com cara de cansados, olheiras nos olhos e não paravam de bocejar. Lisa fez eles engolirem o café, enquanto os outros adultos ajeitavam as mochilas na sala para a caminhada, ela já passava varias recomendações a cada um principalmente a um quarteto que olhava marotos para ela.  
Eles saíram da mansão Potter, a passos largos em direção a montanha que havia perto da entrada de Godric's Hollow, após uma hora e meia de caminhada ouvindo, Alan reclamar de sono, Rony de fome, Harry de tédio, Ângela por que tinhah mosquitos, Lisa por que sua perna doía, eles encontraram os Longbottomns parados perto de uma roda de caminhão que deveria ser a chave de portal.

- Bom dia, Frank. – Cumprimentou Remo que era o primeiro da fila. – Olá Alice, Neville.

-Bom dia, Remo. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e indo em direção ao amigo.

- Bom dia, Remo. – Respondeu também Alice educadas. – Bom dia. – Falou acenando para o resto das pessoas que vinham atrás.

- Bom dia. - Falou um Neville sonolento.

- Estão aqui muito tempo Alice? – Perguntou Anna

- Não. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Acabamos de chegar, o Frank teve problemas para arrumar as coisas.

- Normal, primeikra vez que ele acampa né. – Falou Lisa tranqüila

- Eles são assim também. – Brincou Lílian apontando para o marido e Sirius. – Super animados e esquecidos.

Elas riram, todos conversavam animados os meninos e as meninas sobre Hogwarts, os homens sobre o campeonato de Qquadribol, e as mulheres sobre o descansço que eles todos estavam merecendo foi quando ouviram um "crack", olharam todos assustados, foi quando apareceu Arthur Weasley, acompanhado de sua esposa Molly e seus, filhos, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos que trazia a namorada Fleur, junto deles vinham os pais de Mione e de Ângela.A Senhora Weasley correu e abraçou Rony e Gina, Senhor Weasley foi cumprimentar Tiago, Sirius , Remo e Frank. Fred, Jorge e, Gui foram até os rapazes e as meninas e Carlinhos ficou em um canto com a namorada, os senhores Granger e Simmons foram até suas filhas.

- Rony, meu filho você está bem? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley ao filho – Não deu trabalho a Lílian né?

- Não mamãe, não dei trabalho para a tia Lílian e sim estou bem. – Falou se livrando dos braços da mãe.

- E você Gina, querida? – Perguntou virando-se para a filha

- Sim , está tudo bem. – Respondeu sorrindo gentil.

- Vocês... – Mas ela foi interrompida pelo Sr. Weasley.

- Vamos, a chave vai se ativar em poucos minutos. – Falou avisando a todos.

Todos seguraram-se na chave e se prepararam para o queê viria, logo ela começou a brilhar e se elevar quando chegou a altura dos olhos ela puxou todos para um vortex temporal que parecia muito com a técnica de aparatação, tudo havia ficado escuro e girava Harry podia sentir a mão de alguma pessoas a seu lado de rrepente, parou tudo. Harry olhou para os lados algumas pessoas estava caídas, outras se levantando e outra em pé, ele ajeitou o óculos e olhou ao redor era tudo muito lindo havia um lago grande no centro, as arvores eram espaçadas verdes e magníficas, flores nasciam abundantes e a clareira que estavam era realmente perfeita para um acampamento, ia começar a mais nova aventura: "O Acampamento".  
Harry estava tão extasiado que quando deu conta de si, viu que todos estavam em pé, já entrando nas barracas e ele ainda estava lá sentado olhando tudo aquilo, foi quando uma sombra tapou o sol.

- Muito bonito. – Falou a voz feminina que ele conhecia bem. – Bom lugar para acampar, vamos. – Falou estendendo a mão.

Harry sorriu e aceitou a mão que o ajudou a levantar, sentiu aquele frio na espinha que ele não sentia a um tempo só de toca-la já ficava feliz, esse era o efeito que ela sempre teve sobre ele., Ddesde pequenos que Alicia influenciava suas vontades. Eles caminharam até àas barracas onde ele seguiu para a barraca dos homens e ela das mulheres, a barraca era grande por dentro tinha uma sala ampla, uma cozinha e três quartos, tinha um ar confortável e um cheiro engraçado que Harry não pode reconhecer, mas era lhe familiar.  
Ele entrou no seu quarto que iria dividir com Alan, Rony, Neville e Ed como faziam em Hogwarts, ele chegou jogou sua mochila na cama, sorriu e pegou uma sunga, os amigos riram e fizeram o mesmo, eles pretendiam estrear o lago com um mergulho, mas logo perceberam que não seriam os primeiros pois ouviram Tiago e Sirius correndo igual crianças e gritando "Lago, Lago". Eeles nunca iriam crescer., Oos meninos resolveram seguir seus passos e correram para lá também, viram Tiago e Sirius nadando felizes, correram e pularam também. Aa água era gelada e cristalina. Eles nadaram por um tempo até que ouviram a s meninas saírem, foi quando sentiram seus queixos caírem, as meninas estavam maravilhosas, eles estavam hipnotizados até que sofreram um ataque de água que mais pareceu um dilúvio.

- Ei, podem parar. – Falou Tiago rindo.

- Nossas filhas, e irmã de alguns de vocês tão ali. – Completou Sirius sorridente.

- Tenham um pouco de respeito – Falou Tiago ainda rindo. – Ou finjam pelo menos.

Os dois saíram nadando até a outra margem para ver quem chegava primeiro, Lupin agora se sentava em uma pedra distante com sua vara de pescar, o pai de Ângela lia o jornal em uma cadeira, Arthur Weasley assistia o pai de Mione acender a fogueira, Frank saia agora da cabana, Fred, Jorge e Gui vinham correndo para o Lago, as meninas estavam sentadas a beira do lago apenas com os pés dentro da água a conversar, Lílian e Molly Weasley arrumavam uma mesa do lado de fora, Lisa e a mãe de Mione saíram para passear pela floresta, a mãe de Ângela conversava alegre com Anna em um banco que fora conjurado ali. Eestava tudo na mais perfeita paz.

- Então Gina e Alicia quando vocês vão parar com essa birra? – Perguntava Nicole olhando as duas.

- Quando ela desistir do Harry. – Retrucaram juntas apontando para a outra.

- Eu? Nunca. – Falaram novamente juntas

- Pare de me imitar. – Elas retrucavam

- Chega, cansei de vocês. – Interferiu Mione. – São amigas, parem com isso já, que coisa!.

- Falou a voz da razão. – Falou sorrindo Ângela

- Olhem. – Falou Gina apontando. – Briga de Grifo

- Ah, essa brincadeira violenta. – Resmungou Mione.

- Que isso Mione, é legal eu e a Nick sempre brincávamos disso com o Alan e o Harry. – Falou Alicia sorrindo. – Eu ficava nos ombros do Harry e a Nick nos do Alan. – Ela falou isso dando uma olhada para Gina que ficava vermelha.

- Nem comecem. – Foi a única coisa que Nicole disse. – Vamos nadar um pouco. – Falou tirando sua canga e pulando no lago.

As amigas a seguiram logo todos estavam no lago nadando, eles apenas saíram para o almoço que fizeram ali a beira do lago, Tiago e Sirius vieram mais tarde encontraram restos da comida ema louça para lavarem, a tarde passou-se tranqüila com todos se divertindo, a noite logo chegou e Sirius começou a contar historias de terror para todos, máximo que conseguiu foi gargalhadas de todos, com suas historias, mas ele não parecia ligar e ficava mais animado ainda com isso ,com o decorrer do tempo cada vez mais pessoas fora dormir e os poucos que ficavam podiam ver um lindo céu estrelado com uma Lua gigante e brilhante, e nenhum ruído, aquilo era vida, longe de problemas e de Voldemort, apenas as pessoas que se amavam num lugar sossegado, quando todos forma dormir o fogo permaneceu por mais uns minutos até que não restou nada além de brasa., era o fim de apenas o primeiro dia de acampamento e os outros dias prometiam.


	31. Caça ao Tesouro

"Ele andava pelo mausoléu, a caminho da sala da família olhou os velhos símbolos de cada membro havia sete quadros onde os símbolos estavam, um dos quadro mantinha sua cortina fechada, era o quadro dele, aquele que havia  
abandonado a família passou pelo símbolo de sua irmã mais velha e pelo de seus mais novos, quando chegou no dele o mais velho de todos olhou o quadro respirou, e tocou nele dizendo, "Destino, ò irmão atendendo a seu chamado eu me apresento". Ele foi transportado a um salão onde três pessoas ocupavam cadeiras ao redor da mesa, reconheceu a todos mas ignorou-os, e se sentou em seu lugar, logo viu a pessoa que mais gostava em todo mundo, levantou-se e abraçou-a .

- Olá irmã. – Falou puxando a cadeira para ela.

- Morpheus, sabes que não precisas fazer isso. – Falou se sentando na cadeira que ele havia puxado.

Ele não respondeu apenas voltou a seu lugar, mal se sentou, viu seu irmão mais velho vestindo sua habitual capa marrom, com sua face coberta por seu capuz, entrar no salão vindo dos seus jardins, os jardins mais vastos que podem existir e tão perigosos que ninguém ousaria pisar neles, uma vez lá dentro nunca mais se sai, apenas ele consegue andar ali, ele, o mais velho. Ele caminhou carregando o velho livro que sempre carregava algemado em seus braços seguiu até a cabeceira da mesa e começou.

- Olá, caros irmãos. – Sua voz saiu um sussurro que lembrava velhas páginas de papiro ao vento. – Convoco vocês aqui, por que faz séculos que não nos reuníamos.

- Ah, Destino, nos chamastes aqui por quê estavas com saudades. – Falou uma figura magnificamente bela não se poderia dizer que era homem ou mulher, por quê Desejo não se satisfazia com apenas uma forma.

- Essa sua falta de respeito, que o torna iludido Desejo. – Falou uma figura pálida com cabelos longos e negros, e uma grande oleira, o que o tornava apenas mais enigmático.

- Sonho tem razão, mas Desejo também tem. – Sibilava uma menina ruiva encolhida na cadeira. – O que Destino fará? Ele irá puni-los? Ou deixa-los? - Ela sibilava baixo e sozinha – Acho que ele não sabe, mentira, ele sabe tudo. Será?

- Sonho, você deve saber por quê estamos aqui então? – Perguntou uma criatura gorda e horrenda que fedia a enxofre. – Você está mais incoerente que Delírio meu irmão.

Mas a discussão foi interrompida por uma jovem bela, de cabelos negros e pele alva que mandou os outros se calarem, logo começou.

- Não interessa essa discussão. – Falou a jovem. – Vemos o quê Destino tem a dizer.

-Obrigado, Morte. – Falou suave. – O que tenho a dizer é....

Ele abriu os olhos o sol invadia a barraca por uma fresta que insistia em manter os raios solares em seu olho, tentou se virar e ignorar mas o estrago já havia sido feito abriu os olhos e viu que todos ainda dormiam resolveu se levantar, colocou uma calça jeans e vestiu uma camisa preta que estava no topo da mala, pegou uma maça estava na mesa e saiu para olhar o lago, ficou surpreso em ver os cabelos negros de Alicia a beira do lago, ela estava sentada admirando o amanhecer, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver ela ali linda, caminhou e se sentou a seu lado nenhum dos dois quebrou o silencio, ficaram ali quietos admirando a beleza do nascer do sol. Harry estava extasiado com a beleza do lugar e do sol, quando sentiu uma mão segurar a sua, ele não olhou de lado para perceber que Alicia estava segurando-a e se encontrava muito vermelha assim como ele. Os dois ficaram ali a admirar o pôr-do-sol, juntos.  
Aos poucos todos se levantavam e começavam a se aglomerar na mesa do café, riam e conversavam sobre o que iriam fazer hoje, Tiago e Sirius tinham planejado uma caça ao tesouro no estilo dos Marotos, concordaram com a brincadeira mas sabiam que vinha algo imprevisível e muito louco, uma brincadeira feita pelos dois marotos seria no mínimo um tanto cômica.  
- Bem, a brincadeira é simples serão grupos de duas pessoas, cada um começa em um ponto da floresta, dentro dela terá pista, e surpresa. – Falou Tiago sorrindo maroto. – Nada muito perigoso, apenas algumas traquinagens.  
Lílian olhou seria para o marido, Remo estremeceu conhecia as idéias dos dois de anos de convivência, Fred e Jorge sorriam de excitação. Logo os pares foram divididos e guiados para seus lugares, quando todos estavam em seus lugares, a voz ampliada de Sirius gritar.

- Senhoras e senhores, tenho prazer dês lhe apresentar a Busca do Tesouro Marota. – Ouve aplausos. – Apresentando as duplas. – Respirou. – Fred e Jorge, Rony e Hermione, Ângela e Edward, Harry e Allan, Alicia e Nicole, Gina e Gui, Neville e Frank, Arthur e Carlinhos, Aluado e Anna, Ruivinha e Moreninha. – Assobios foram ouvidos nesses além de aplausos. – E os senhores podem começar quando o raio azul cortar o céu.

Fez-se um momento de silencio até que, um enorme raio azul iluminou o céu, logo ouvia-se o barulho das folhas se mexendo através da imensa floresta, ali era com certeza um bom lugar para esse tipo de jogo, pois a mata ficava fechada quanto mais se andava para o centro e era difícil de ver pistas. Rony e Mione andavam com varinhas em punho usando Lumus para iluminar o caminho, pareciam perdidos e a magia de orientação parecia leva-los apenas para mais longe do que queriam.

- Mione, acho que estamos perdidos. – Rony resmungava.

- Não me diga Rony, como você percebeu isso. – Falou sem olha-lo.

- Eu... – Ele ia responder mas vou interrompido por um uivo e barulho de árvores quebrando, ao se virarem, se depararam com um enorme lobisomem – Eles são idiotas!!! – Gritou Rony arrastando Mione pelo braço. – Querem matar a gente!!

Não muito longe dali Remo e Ana estavam parados enfrente a um boneco que lembrava Dumbledore e não parava de perguntar, "Querem a pista, descubram a charada. Oque é que cai em pé e corre deitado?".

-Essa é fácil. – Gritou Anna. – É a ...- Mas foi interrompida por Remo.

- Não amor, eu conheço eles, não é algo tão obvio. – Parou, pensou por um tempo e sorriu. – Só é obvio para quem conhece os dois. – Sorriu novamente. – A resposta disso para os trouxas é minhoca, que lembra verme, que lembra. – O Rosto de Anna se iluminou.

- A resposta é Malfoy! – Falou segura de si.

O boneco olhou e disse "Correto", escorregou da arvore e começou a se arrastar. Remo e Anna seguiram o boneco que escorregava agilmente pelas arvores, avistaram Rony e Mione correndo, ambos paralisaram ao ver do que os garotos corriam."Eles não fariam, isso..".  
Lílian e Lisa andavam fazia uns 10 minutos, até que viram ao longe luzes, seguiram quietas e se surpreenderam vendo um twister gigante, e uma placa que dizia "Quer passar, jogue e vença",Lílian olhou aturdida e Lisa foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Bem, a cara deles, aposto que foi de propósito. – Falou respirando fundo.

- É, típico dos dois. – Retrucou Lílian indignada. – Eu não vou jogar isso.

- Lily, somos obrigadas, olhe. – Falou apontando para o caminho de traz que agora tinha uma parede bloqueando a volta. – Eles pensaram em tudo.

- É eu percebi, o Tiago me paga. – Falou indo em direção a roleta.

Ela girou e marcou "Cabeça – Azul", ela arregalou os olhos e bufou, muito contrariado seguiu a ordem, logo ela e Lisa estavam em posições mais bizarras possíveis, e xingavam seus maridos a toda, após meia-hora de "brincadeira" o twister desapareceu e a placa escreveu "Do norte eu venho, o mundo percorro e ao Norte retorno", ela olharam uma para a outra que pista imbecil.

- A resposta disso é Papai Noel, mas no que isso ajuda? – Perguntou Lisa interrogativa.

- Em nada, eles só querem que a gente vá para o Norte. – Falou Lílian calma. – Vamos lá Lisa, assim a gente mata eles mais cedo.

Elas andaram por mais uns cinco minutos até avistarem um grande quadro, que estava escrito "Era uma vez uma menina, essa menina era bonita, mas isso não importa ela gostava de frutas, isso também não importa, vestia azul, isso importa muito menos, mas o importante é Mais vale um grifo na mão que dois voando, ou será que é o contraio?" uma olhou para a outra e suspirou "Eles são loucos".  
Harry e Allan estavam fazia meia hora, parados em frente a duas estatuas, com uma grande placa em cima "Um de nós é mente, e só uma conta o verdadeiro caminho a seguir, descubra quem é e seja feliz, mas se errar você vai se ferrar. Faça apenas uma pergunta e descubra o caminho", eles estavam ali a pensar o que perguntar.

- O que perguntar, Harry. – Falava Allan.

- Não sei, e o pior que estamos aqui a muito tempo. – Respondeu o outro moreno.

- E se a gente perguntar, quem é o mentiroso? – Falou Allan.

- Poderíamos, mas gastaríamos a pergunta para isso. – Falou Harry calmo.

- Verdade, eles são chatos. – Retrucou olhando as estátuas.

- E se perguntarmos qual caminho. – Falou Harry a Allan.

- Não, não funcionaria. – Respondeu olhando ainda as estatuas. – Já sei. – Falou seguindo até as estatuas. – Aponte o caminho que você tomaria se fosse ele?  
Ambas apontaram apara a direita.

- Pronto vamos a esquerda. – Falou sorrindo.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry.

- Simples, o mentiroso ia falar o caminho de verdade, mas como ele mente diz o falso, já o que fala a verdade ia tomar o caminho errado por se passar pelo mentiroso... - Explicou.

- Então o que ambos apontam é o falso. – Falou Harry sorrindo. – Você é mais esperto do que parece.

Eles seguiram o caminho sorridentes e conversando alto, logo eles avistaram um velho baú jogado no meio de uma clareira e ao seu lado direito apareceram Ângela e Edward, eles se entre olharam, sorriam haviam chego ali até o final juntos, eles caminharam devagar até o baú.

- E se não for? – Perguntou Allan calmo.

- Depois do que passamos, – Respondeu Edward. – Se não for eu bato nos dois.

- Não seja tão agressivo. – Retrucou Harry sorrindo. – Uma Brincadeira é o suficiente.

- Bem, deixemo-nos de papo e vamos. – Falou Ângela.

Seguiram os quatro juntos, Allan abriu o baú quando uma luz azul saiu de dentro e iluminou os quatro, sofreram um puxão no estomago e leves como penas parecia como se fossem levados pelo tempo e espaço, a sensação era estranha, parecia que estavam sem corpo, mas rapidamente voltaram a si estão em um grande jardim com plantas altas que não se via por cima delas ele parecia formar um labirinto apesar de ser apenas em bifurcações, uma nevoa densa e arrepiante cobria o jardim, e um cheiro estranho permanecia no ar.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Allan.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Edward. – Todos estão bem?

- Sim. – Responderam olhando o lugar.

- Vamos para onde agora? – Olhou ao redor Alan.

- Por aqui. – Falou Harry, olhando fixamente para um caminho.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Edward.

- Não sei, é mais como um pressentimento. – Respondeu sem encará-lo e começando a andar.

- Calma Harry, vamos com você – Gritou Edward.

Eles seguiram Harry que não falava nada apenas caminhava de um lado para o outro, andavam parecia uma eternidade estavam quase desistindo, quando avistaram a entrada de uma mansão, ela era enorme linda toda branca feita em mármore eles entrara e havia apenas uma escada grande que levava ao andar de cima eles subiram cautelosos e saíram em um salão com uma enorme mesa no meio. Harry se lembrou desse lugar, havia sonhado com ele, eles entraram devagar mas pararam logo que ouviram um sussurrar.

- Bem vindos. – Ouviu a voz pronunciar. – Vejo que a Morte os trouxe seguros.

- Morte, como assim? Estamos mortos? – Gritou Allan.

- Sim. – Respondeu a voz. – Mas isso será explicado logo, primeiro deixe me apresentar meus irmãos, Morte. – Uma jovem linda, de cabelos negros, pele alva, olhos pintados como os antigos egípcios faziam, um Ankh no peito, ela vestia uma calça negra com botas e uma blusa também negra, ela sorriu feliz e bondosa a eles e acenou. – Sonho. – Dessa vez o foi um jovem com cabelos negros rebeldes, olheiras, pele branca e vestia uma roupa azul escura com um medalhão em seu peito, ele era mais serio não esboçou expressão apenas encarou a eles no fundo dos olhos – E agora eu me apresento. – Falou saindo das trevas que estava, ele vestia uma capa marrom, coberta pelo capuz e estava algemado a um livro. – Eu sou Destino e nós somos três dos perpétuos.


	32. Os Perpetuos

– Eu sou Destino e nós somos três dos perpétuos.

Os quatro olhavam abismados para as três figuras.

- É um prazer tê-los em minha moradia. – Falou Destino.- Harry, Allan , Edward e Ângela. – Falou olhando cada um. – Temos assuntos a tratar, sigam-me. –

Disse se encaminhando para a mesa e se sentando na cabeceira.  
Todos estavam sentados em silêncio, mesmo assim aprecia que o tempo corria lentamente quase que estava parado. Ninguém se atreveu a falar por muito tempo até que Allan quebrou o silêncio.

-Quer dizer que estamos mortos? – Perguntou meio temeroso.

-Sim. – Respondeu a jovem morena. – Porém, vocês voltarão a viver assim que saírem daqui. – Acrescentou vendo o temor nos olhos dos meninos.

Isso não pareceu conforta-los, porém, para Destino, isso não fazia diferença. Logo ele olhou a todos e começou a falar com sua voz de livros velhos e sussurrante.

- Estamos em meio a uma guerra. – Falou.

- Isso já sabemos. – Retrucou Allan.

- Porquê jovens sempre são insolentes. – Falou sem se mover. – Essa guerra não deveria existir, não está em meu livro.

- Tudo o que for existir tem que aparecer escrito no livro dele, afinal ele é Destino. – Dessa vez quem interrompeu foi a Morte. – Desculpe, interromper irmão, mas eles precisavam entender sobre seu livro.

- Muito bem, como eu disse, não está em meu livro essa guerra, e isso vai contra o curso da história. Voldemort apenas segue as ordens de nossos outros três irmão Delírio, Desejo e Desespero. – Falou sussurrante. – E precisamos de vocês nessa guerra porque...

- Tiago e Sirius!! – Gritava Lilian. – Cadê nossos filhos??

- Não sabemos, isso não era para ter acontecido. – Tentava se explicar Tiago.

- É, não era. – Apoiava Sirius.

- Mas aconteceu seus loucos!!! – Lílian encurralava-os

- Acho que ela já esqueceu o Twister. – Comentou Lupin sorrindo para Fred e Jorge.

- Cadê os nossos filhos??? – Ela estava a gritar pela enésima vez já.

Foi quando um barulho surgiu do meio do mato, todos tomaram posição quando de lá saíram os quatro desaparecidos, sorrindo e acenando. Lílian agarrou Harry, Lisa agarrou Allan, Ed e Ângela tiveram mais sorte não sofreram "ataques" de seus pais que foram mais tranqüilos em abraça-los.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou Lupin olhando para eles.

- Mortos. –Respondeu Allan sorrindo. – E na moradia do Destino, mas a Morte nos trouxe de volta à vida.

Todos olhavam perplexos para Allan que sorria, cada vez mais o silêncio se tornava incomodo. Edward quebrou o silêncio, percebendo a perplexidade nos olhos dos demais, começou em tom calmo e baixo.

- Quando nós abrimos o baú, fomos pegos por uma luz azul. – Todos estavam focados em sua explicação. – Assim que acordamos, nós vimos que estávamos em um lugar com nevoa cerrada e sem saída. – Essa foi a hora que Lílian olhou feio para Tiago, que apenas encolheu os ombros. – Logo nós nos vimos presos ali, mas por alguma razão Harry soube o caminho. – Ele pausou para respirar. – Foi quando vimos uma enorme mansão e entramos, parecia deserta porém um vulto saiu das sombras e se apresentou como Destino, logo nos apresentou a outros dois seus irmão. Eles se nomeavam..

- Os Perpétuos – Falou uma voz fraca porém audível.

Todos se viraram para onde veio a voz, era o Senhor Simmons que havia interrompido, ele ficou meio assustado e pedia desculpas freneticamente.

- Papai, você conhece sobre os Perpétuos? – Perguntou Ângela curiosa.

- Sim filha, afinal sou um historiador. – Falou ainda baixo. – Os Perpétuos são seres mais antigos que os próprios Deuses, são os imortais mais poderosos, mas apesar disso eles têm idades e ordem de existência, afinal eles existem devido à necessidade humana, quando não precisar mais deles, eles morrem, ao contrario dos Deuses que se apenas se deixar de crer neles, eles morrem, os próprios Perpétuos existem até ninguém mais precisar. – Falou com tom de professor.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lupin interessado.

- Por exemplo, o mais velho deles é o Destino, afinal todo homem necessita de um destino, quando um humano encontrou o destino final, ou seja, a morte, ela nasceu em segundo lugar, então os homens começaram a sonhar e assim nasceu o Sonho, desejavam o que sonhavam e nasceu o Desejo, e assim sucessivamente veio Desespero, Delírio e, por fim, Destruição. – Ele falava como se desse uma aula. – Afinal todos temos um destino, uma morte, sonhos, desejos, delírios, desespero e destruição.

- Nossa, isso é fantástico. – Respondeu assobiando.

- É, muito. – Concordou Sirius.

-Mas o que você dizia, meu jovem? – Perguntou Sr. Simmons a Edward.

- Então, como eu dizia. – As atenções se voltaram a ele agora. – Destino, nos alertou que a guerra que Voldemort está a praticar, vai contra tudo e não se encontra nos livros dele. – Ele respirou. – Então ele disse que devemos parar Voldemort, pelo bem do mundo, mas que ele está recebendo ajuda de três dos Perpétuos: Desespero, Delírio e Desejo.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, aquilo parecia surreal, toda história contada pelos Perpétuos, sobre Voldemort e sobre a guerra, até para magos, mas o que não queria calar naqueles olhares eram, por quê os quatro e não os adultos, que eram mais bem preparados, mas ninguém se sequer cogitou perguntar o porquê. Naquele dia mesmo, eles resolveram voltar para casa, já haviam tido aventuras demais, como Lilian havia dito, estavam felizes de poderem voltar a suas camas fofinhas, casa quentinha, sem insetos e ato coçando, apesar que sentiram saudades do acampamento.  
Já haviam se passado 2 semanas desde que voltaram do acampamento, parecia ser apenas mais um dia normal, mas...

- Ahhhhhhhh.. – Gritou uma voz feminina. – O QUE É ISSO??

Três pessoas abriram a porta.

- O que foi, filha? – Perguntou a mulher ruiva.

- Filha? – Falou ainda a voz fina. – Tia Lilian?


	33. Quem Quando?

-Filha?? – Falou a menina- Tia Lílian?

Os três à porta se olhavam sem entender nada, o quê ela estava dizendo.

-Filha tem certeza que você está bem? – Falou Lílian se aproximando da menina. – Por que você estava gritando? - Ela respirou e continuou – E Por quê me chamou de tia?

A menina olhava aflita, parecia perdida em meio a tudo isso, não sabia o quê dizer, nem como começar, só poderia ser um sonho, um pesadelo e dos grandes, ela se beliscou para ver se acordava, mas nada apenas dor, só poderia ser mentira isso não poderia ser real, foi quando sua voz saiu fraca porém audível.

-Sou eu tia Lílian, o Allan.

Lílian que se aproximava parou e arregalou os olhos.

-Oquê você disse, Nicole? – Perguntou incrédula

-Eu não sou a Nicole, tia Lílian. – Falou mais alto. – Sou o Allan, não sei oquê aconteceu , eu fui dormir ontem e acordei hoje assim, nesse corpo. – Falou levantando.

Lílian ficou parada, não movia um dedo, os olhos pareciam vidrados.

-Filha, para de brincadeira. – Falou imóvel. – Como assim você é o Allan, você é Nicole Evans Potter, minha filhinha.

-Não, eu sou Allan Alphonse Black, filho de Lisa Lisses Black e Sirius Alphonse Black, irmão de Alicia Alphonse Lisses Black, Afilhado de Remo Joseph Lupin e Anna Lupin. – Falou olhando para ela. – Te juro tia Lílian, sei que deve estar assustada, mas acredite eu sou mais. – Falou com olhando-a nos olhos, foi quando sem aviso Lílian desmaiou, Tiago, Harry e Nicole correram para acudi-la, colocaram-na na cama de Nicole, quando Tiago chamou a menina.

-Nicole, Allan, seja lá quem for. – Falou sério olhando-a. – Como isso ocorreu?.

-Eu não sei, como eu disse eu fui dormir em minha casa ontem e hoje sou a Nick. – Respondeu encarando

Tiago olhou por um momento demorado, suspirou e disse:

-Vou à casa do Sirius ver como está o corpo dele, talvez seja a Nick lá, e bem isso vai causar um transtorno. – Falou se levantando e seguindo a porta. –

Vocês fiquem aqui, que eu já volto. – Falou saindo.

Parecia que o tempo estava parado, ninguém soltava uma palavra, podia-se ouvir Lílian respirando na cama, foi quando Harry levantou e seguiu até a janela, ficou olhando para fora sem soltar uma palavra, Nicole permaneceu no chão, quando percebeu que o moreno olhava-a.

-Oquê você está olhando. –Resmungou a ruiva.

Harry apenas riu, aquele só podia ser Allan mesmo com sua simpatia de sempre.

-Nada, apenas estava aqui pensando. – Falou olhando-a. – Como o gostoso Allan, se sente no corpo de uma mulher.

-Vai se ferrar. – Resmungou a ruiva.

Isso fez Harry rir mais ainda e a ruiva ficar mais brava, mais alguns muitos minutos se passaram até que ouviu-se passos e muitas vozes subindo a escada, logo entraram no quarto um Allan vermelho, uma Alicia sorridente , uma Lisa chorosa e dois homens, Sirius e Tiago conversando pareciam muito entretidos em suas hipóteses, mas logo pararam.

-Remo logo estará aqui. – Falou Sirius. – Ele irá examinar os dois.

-Talvez ele saiba um jeito de ajuda-los. – Completou um Tiago mais tranqüilo.

-Por que, eu e Sirius não sabemos nada que possa ter causado tal coisa. – Falou um Tiago já quase rindo. – Por que se soubéssemos. – Falou pausado. - Teriamos utilizado isso no Malfoy.

Agora quatro pessoas na sala riam muito alto.

-PAREM JÁ! – Ouvi-se um grito. – PAREM COM ISSO, MEU FILHO ESTÁ...

-Está no corpo de uma mulher. – Completou Harry rindo.

-Já falei para, parar Potter. – Gritou Nicole jogando uma almofada no amigo, que desviou.

-Rá.Rá..Rá, arremessa igual mulher. – Falou rindo mais ainda, quando foi acertado por outra almofada.

-Pare com isso Harry. – Era Allan que gritava agora. – Isso não é engraçado.

-Que isso Nick, ops..Allan. – Falou uma morena. – Isso deve passar logo.- Mas logo caiu na gargalhada.

-Vocês parem com isso. – Era Lílian que agora acordava. – Tiago, e a Nicole?

-Aqui mãe. – Respondeu um rapaz moreno e alto. – Estou aqui. – O rapaz agora chorava

Lílian foi até o rapaz e o abraçou, pedindo para que ele não chorasse que eles iam dar um jeito logo, que ela ia volta a ser a Nick, e o Allan a ser Allan, passos foram ouvidos subindo a escada, e alguns segundos depois apareceram Edward e Remo, ambos entraram no quarto.

-Puta, mais um. – Resmungou Nicole.

-Era verdade, mesmo. – Foi a única coisa a ser dita pelo menino antes de começar a rir.

-Edward, pare por favor. – Pediu o pai do rapaz. – Você, venha comigo. –

Falou apontando para Nicole que o seguiu até o banheiro.  
Passaram-se meia hora desde que eles haviam entrado no banheiro, o clima do lado de fora não era dos melhores um silencio sepulcral havia se estabelecido, Tiago e Sirius tinham saído para um chamado do ministerio, a alguns minutos Lílian estava quieta sentada num canto com Allan, Lisa estava ao lado da porta de prontidão, Harry,Alicia e Edward estavam sentados na cama conversando, barulhos na janela assustaram todos, mas era apenas Apolo bicando a janela para entrar, Harry logo abriu a mesma e permitiu que a ave, voa-se para dentro do quarto pousando no ombro de Alicia que acariciava sua cabeça.

-Traidor. – Falou Harry.

-A Harry deixa disso. – Respondeu Alicia. – Ele gosta de mim, ué.

-Igual ao dono. – Completou Edward rindo, logo teve que desviar de uma  
almofada.

Edward só não foi mais atacado, pois a porta se abriu e de lá saíram Lupin e Nicole, ele chamou Allan que o seguiu também, passaram-se mais uma meia hora, Sirius e Tiago já estavam de volta e com eles Anna, quando Lupin saiu uma espectativa pairou sobre ele, apenas sinalizou negativamente.

-Não foi usado magia neles. – Falou olhando a todos. – Foi algo natural, sem presença de magias ou poções, é algo...natural - Pausou e continuou. – Que a própria alma escolheu, não sei como, mas não houve força, elas apenas trocaram.

-Como assim natural, isso não é natural. – Reclamou Lílian

-Lílian, não sei como dizer isso mas. – Falou Lupin sério. – Mas as almas dos dois, se "encaixaram" perfeitamente no corpo um do outro.

-E isso quer dizer que...-Lílian imaginava a resposta mas tinha medo.

-Que talvez, nunca mais voltem ao normal. – Um silêncio prevaleceu. – Que só nos resta esperar até que volte ao normal.

Após a sentença de Remo,Lílian e Lisa começaram a chorar, Nicole e Alan cairam sentados no chão sem reação, até Ed,Alicia e Harry que até pouco riam pareciam pertubados, Anna tentava em vão consolar as amigas, Tiago e Sirius pareciam normais mas podia-se ver que estavam , também pertubados, a noticia pegou a todos de surpresa, Tiago deu a idéia de todos descerem para tomar café, pensar em algo de barriga vazia não era bom, além que fome faz mal, eles desceram devagar, foram um-a-um entrando na cozinha onde forma se sentando e Sirius, Tiago e Remo foram preparar o café.Todos a mesa permaneceram em silêncio até que o café foi servido, comeram em silêncio, ao acabarem os meninos e as meninas saíram para os terrenos onde se sentaram na grama e ali ficaram.

-Muito sinistro isso. – Comentou Edward. – Nunca ouvi falar disso.

-É. – Completou Alicia.

-Gente que desanimo. – Tentou Harry. – Isso vai passar.

-Pra você é fácil dizer, irmão. – Respondeu Allan.

-É Harry, você não ta assim. - Completou Nicole.

-Tá, sei que não estou. – Retrucou. – Mas pelo menos poderíamos sair dessa fossa aqui, que tal ir ao centro? – Perguntou convidativo.

-Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu Alicia.

-Idem, para mim. – Respondeu também Edward. – Mas e os dois?  
Allan e Nicole se entre olharam.

-Acho que ao vou. – Respondeu Allan.

-É, nem eu. – Completou Nicole

-Vamos, assim vocês se esquecem disso. – Insistiu Harry.

-Tá Harry, eu vou – Respondeu desistente Allan.

Todos olharam para Nicole.

-Tá,ta,entendi eu vou também – Resmugou. – Saco.

-Nicole, isso não é jeito de uma menina como você falar. – Brincou Alicia. – Olhe os modos.

-Alicia. – Retrucou mal humorada Nicole. – Vai te catar vai.

Todos inclusive Allan, riram.

-Vamos logo, antes que fique mais tarde. - Interferiu Edward. – Aqui as onze e meia.

Nicole seguiu Alicia até a casa dela, enquanto Edward foi a sua e Allan foi com Harry a casa dos Potter, as onze eles encontraram no lugar combinado, de onde partiram à pé para o centro da cidade, eles conversam bastante no caminho, o centro era uma região cheia de gente andando de lá para cá, com cinemas,shoppings,lojas,teatros,boliches e muito mais coisas, a principio eles resolveram seguir ao Shopping, onde passeavam olhando as lojas trouxas.

-Nossa olha só essa roupa que coisa esquisita Nicole. – Falou Alicia apontando a uma vestido roxo, cheio de babados.

-É verdade. – Responde Allan ao lado de Alicia. – Nunca usaria isso.

Era uma cena bizarra de se assistir, Harry e Edward riam, enquanto que Nicole ficava oque aconteceu a seguir foi a gota para ela.

-Oi ruivinha linda, eu vi que você tava aí sozinha. – Falou uma voz masculina se aproximando.

Nicole olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz se aproximando dela.

-Que tal eu te fazer compania? – Insinuou a ela.  
Nicole olhou aquilo sem ação, oque esse doente esta pensando.

-Então ruiva? – Perguntou mais próximo.

-Desculpe, mas eu tenho namorado. – Respondeu com a cara mais meiga que pode.

-Eu disse que tal eu te fazer compania. – Falou mais ríspido segurando o braço dela.

-E, eu disse Não. – Respondeu desafiadora.

-Você não tem escolha. – Falou nervoso.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder o rapaz havia caído a alguns metros de  
distancia, e Allan estava ao lado dela, com o braço estendido.

-Tira a mão da minha namorada. – Falou o moreno abraçando ela.

O rapaz saiu esbravejado, com o nariz sangrando.

-Sempre quis fazer isso. – Disse Allan abraçado a Nicole.

Os dois se encararam, parecia que o mundo havia parado, uma sensação engraçada estava no corpo dos dois, as bocas se aproximavam...

-Hã, hã... – Alguem pigarreou.

-Sei que vocês se amam. – Falou uma voz feminina. – Mas no meio do shopping já é de mais.

Olharem varias pessoas olhavam par eles interessados, algumas senhoras olhavam e diziam "Como é bom ser jovem", algumas meninas riam, o corredor praticamente parou para olha-los, eles logo se soltaram saíram disparados pelo corredor, com os três amigos no calcanhar.  
Eles resolveram seguir a um restaurante comer algum coisa, pois a fome já estava batendo, escolheram um restaurante onde muitos jovens comiam, era barato e a comida era boa, Harry e Nicole pediram o prato super-gigante de carne com arroz e uma Coca-grande, Edward quis o prato normal de macarrão ao alho e um como de suco de uva, Allan e Alicia pegaram o prato pequeno de arroz, frango e salada e um suco de laranja, os pedidos anotados o garçom saiu.

-Allan, porque você pegou esse prato, isso vai me engordar. – Reclamava Allan

-Vai nada, Nick,se eu não comer direito posso desmaiar. – Respondeu Nicole

-Isso vai me engordar isso sim. – Continuou reclamando. – E eu cuidava tão bem do meu corpo.

-Olha quem fala. – Respondeu Nicole. – Fica colocando essa porcaria verde, vai me envenenar com todo esse verde.

-Vou nada, só como coisas saudaveis. – Retrucou Allan.

-Vamos parar. – Falou Edward serio.

Ambos olharam para Edward, mas não retrucaram.

-Esquecendo isso. – Começou Harry sorrindo. – Oque foi aquilo, hein, Nicole que gato aquee menino hein.

Todos da mesa começaram a rir e Nicole começou a ficar vermelha.

-Potter. – Esbravejou ela.

-Mais lindo foi o Allan, abraçando a Nick. – Sorriu Alicia, foi a vez de Allan enrubreçer.

-Não é oque vocês estão pensando. – Retrucou Allan.

-E oque a gente está pensando, Allan? – Perguntou Alicia

-Ahh, vocês sabem. – Desviou Allan. – Esqueçe.

Edward,Harry e Alicia riram, foi quando o garçom chegou com os pratos e os serviu, eles ficaram ali comendo em silêncio, quando acabaram eles saíram do restaurante, eles aproveitaram para tomar um sorvete, Allan não queria que Nicole toma-se, por que ela já havia comido demais, mas percebeu que era inútil, após o sorvete foram a um cinema que tinha dentro do shopping, assistiram a um filme sobre a vida de Merlin, o que para eles foi engraçado a maior parte do tempo, era engraçado ver como os trouxas viam a magia, após o filme decidiram voltar para casa.

-O dia até que foi bom. – Falou Nicole.

-É, foi bom, assim passeamos um pouco. – Completou Alicia

-Não vejo a hora de toar um banho. – Falou Harry, se abanando.

-Somos dois. – Falou Edward

-Eu quero uma cama. – Resmungou Allan coçando olhos.

Eles conversavam animados, caminhando tranqüilos quando foram surpreendidos por dois vultos negros, que logo atacaram, Alicia e Harry que vinham na frente defenderam os primeiro ataques, isso parecia ter enfurecido os vultos que agora atacavam com mais intensidade, tntarm derrubar os dois, porem perceberam que não seria fácil quando foram cercados pelos cinco, os dois tentaram aparatar mas foram impedidos pelo grupo que agora conjurava cordas e os amarrava.

-Mais dois. – Falou Harry rindo.

-Acharam que iriam brincar. – Falou Edward. – Mas viraram brinquedos.

-Temos que leva-los. - Resmungou Allan. – Esses caras dão trabalho.

-Vou chamar os nossos pais, para eles levarem esses dois. – Edward falou desparecendo.

-Oque fazemos agor......- Allan havia começado mas não terminou a fase, um raio vermelho o acertou e cheio nas costas.

-Maldito. – Gritaram Nicole, Harry e Alicia viraram com raiva, um vulto apenas riu alto e desapareceu.

-Nicole...-Os três correram para Allan.

-Ela não tá respirando. – Gritou Nicole abraçada a Allan.

Harry caiu de joelhos, Alicia ajoelhou a seu lado e o abraçou.

-Não me deixa – Gritava Nicole. – Por favor!!!! – Agora ela chorava . – Nick, por favor volta, eu não vou viver sem você!!!!!

Tomado pelo impulso ela o beijou, o tempo parou naquele instantes.


	34. Alunos Transferidos

-Nicole...-Os três correram para Allan.

-Ela não tá respirando. – Gritou Nicole abraçada a Allan.

Harry caiu de joelhos, Alicia ajoelhou a seu lado e o abraçou.

-Não me deixa – Gritava Nicole. – Por favor!!!! – Agora ela chorava . – Nick, por favor volta, eu não vou viver sem você!!!!!

Tomado pelo impulso ela o beijou, o tempo parou naquele instantes.  
Uma luz brilhou intensamente envolvendo ambos, Harry e Alicia olhavam aquilo abobalhados, Remo, Tiago,Sirius e Edward que acabavam de chegar olhavam aquilo sem entender, foi quando a luz se apagou e via-se Nicole abraçada a Allan, aos poucos Allan foi abrindo os olhos e encarou Nicole sorrindo.

-Que bom, você está bem ruivinha. – Falou acariciando o rosto da ruiva que chorava.

-Deixa de ser bobo, claro que eu to bem. – Respondeu chorosa.

-Eu fiquei preocupado. – Olhou-a nos olhos. – Nunca mais faça isso.

-Tá, prometo que não faço mais. – Respondia chorando.

-Shh, não chora. – Falou beijando-a. – Prefiro que você sorria

Ela o olhou e sorriu

-Bem melhor. – Falou Abraçando-a.

-Cof..Cof...- Alguém tossia tirando ambos do transe.

Eles olharam e viram Harry abraçado a Alicia sorrindo, Tiago e Sirius abraçados fazendo cara de falsa emoção, Edward sorria e Remo tossia.

-Desculpe, atrapalhar vocês. – Falou Remo rindo. – Mas oque houve aqui?

-Bem, depois que pegamos os comensais mais um apareceu e atacou a gente, a Nick foi acertada, ai...- Allan começou a ficar vermelho.

-Aí, nosso querido Allan, abraçou ela começou chorar dizer que a amava e beijou-a, e brilhou aquela luz esquisita e deu nisso. – Falou Harry risonho.

-Entendi. – Sorriu Remo. – Caso vocês não tenham percebido, seus corpos não estão mais trocados.

Allan e Nicole trocaram olhares, e sorriram, se abraçaram e começaram a gritar de felicidade.

-Nossa que exagero. – Falava Tiago com as mãos no ouvido. – Podiam fazer menos escândalo.

-Concordo com o Pontas. – Acompanhou Sirius. – Vocês fazem muito escândalo.

-Que pais desalmados, os filhos estavam daquele jeito, quando voltam ao normal, fazem isso. - Resmungou Nicole. – Seus chatos. – Mostrou a língua e sorriu.

-E que historia é essa de agarrar minha filha, Black. – Tiago o olhava serio.

-Sabe como é né, tio Tiago, eu amo essa ruivinha. – Ele respondia sorrindo. – Você deve saber como é.

-É sei. – Concordou Tiago rindo. – É Black, nossas famílias unidas, coitado do meu sangue, sendo sujo por um Black.

-Ei meu sangue é limpinho ta, melhor que o seu Potter. – Retrucou Sirius risonho. Agora só falta esses dois. – Completou Sirius apontando para Alicia e Harry que ainda estavam abraçados, e logo se soltaram envergonhados no que todos riram.

-E foi assim que eu comecei a namorar minha ruivinha. – Terminou Allan sorrindo, para Rony e Neville que ouviam tudo embabacados.

-Nossa, parebéns cara. – Sorriu Rony dando um tapinha no amigo.

-É, parabéns Allan. – Concordou Neville. – Agora só falta o Harry.

-É, mas o caso do Pontitas Jr, é mais complicado. – Allan gargalhava.

-Hei. - Restrucou Harry.

Todos riam, quando a porta da cabine se abriu e ouviu-se um grito "Achei os pestes, aqui ó" quando menos perceberam a cabine ficou lotada, as meninas envadiram em massa, Nicole logo se sentou ao lado do namorado, Mione foi ao lado de Rony, Ângela ao lado de Edward, Luna sentou-se no colo de Neville, e Gina e Alicia ficaram em pé, olhando aquilo.

-Ei coitada da minha maninha. – Falaram Allan e Rony juntos. – Amor vem pro meu colo.

Sem dar chance de resposta Rony e Allan puxaram as namoradas para seus colos, abrindo espaço para as irmãs, oque não agradou muito Gina já que Alicia, se sentou ao lado de Harry com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, as meninas apenas reviraram os olhos, os meninos riram e Harry apenas disse "Que merlin me salve", oque fez os outros rirem mais.

O resto da viagem transcorreu bem, já que Allan para a infelicidade de Harry, seguiu o conselho de Nicole e trocou de lugar com Gina, eles entraram no salão principal tudo estava como de costume, lotado de alunos, as mesas iam se enchendo de pessoas que re-encontravam poucos o salão estava em silencio para a escolha do alunos novos, muitos gritos de felicidade foram ouvidos, quando irmãos, primos e conhecidos vinham para a casa, o burburinho voltava aos poucos, porém esse foi interrompido mais uma vez por Dumbledore que se levantou.

-Boa noite, meus jovens, bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts espero que todos estejam bem. – Falou sorrindo e olhando a sua volta. – Apesar de algumas coisas ruins acontecerem, coisas boas ainda existem ai para nos proteger, como a amizade, o amor, a família, mas eu não me levantei para repetir o discurso de inicio de ano. – Completou sorrindo, alguns alunos riram. – Não estou tão gaga assim, só um pouco. – Mais gargalhadas foram ouvidas. – Bem, sem demoras quero dizer que receberemos dois alunos transferidos nesse ano, eles vão cursar o quinto ano com alguns de vocês. – o burburinho foi geral. – Esses dois alunos, vieram em busca de uma boa educação mágica, e isso nós de Hogwarts podemos dar, espero que vocês façam amizade e os tratem bem. – Ele sorriu mais. – Sem demoras lhes apresento os novos alunos, entrem por favor.

Ao terminar as portas se abriram e por ela entraram dois jovens, uma menina, de 1,58 cm, muito branca, loira seus cabelos estavam presos por dois laços vermelhos que os dividia no meio, de olhos castanhos quase dourados, muito bonita, ela parecia flutuar enquanto caminhava até o diretor, seu olhar era frio e enigmático, ela vestia um uniforme que ninguém conhecia, uma camisa branca, com um colete bege por cima, um laço vermelho adornava o pescoço, a sua saia vermelha terminava na coxa, sua meia era preta e cobria-lhe a canela, usava um sapato branco,dava a ela uma imagem delicada, porém sua presença era incontestável e hipnotizante, muitos rapazes babavam a sua volta, eles comentavam alto e baixo sobre ela, porém ela parecia alheia a tudo, pois não esboçava reação.  
O outro a entrar no salão era um jovem, de 1,78cm , de olhos castanhos, cabelos longos e negros, o olhar era frio e impenetrável, dava a ele um ar atraente, muitas meninas comentaram sobre esses olhos tão belos, seu andar era imponente e intimidador, suas vestes eram muito bem alinhadas, brancas com detalhes preto, tanto o blazer quanto o colete que usava abaixo do blazer, a camisa preta que usava por baixo de tudo contrastava com o branco e com a gravata vermelha que ostentava um pingente de prata, muitas meninas pareciam ter esquecido do mundo e olhavam fixamente para o rapaz que continuava alheio a isso apenas andando ao lado da jovem e se postando ao lado de Dumbledor, que apertou as mão de ambos e sorriu.

-Bem vindos, e lhes apresento meus caros alunos. – Falou sorrindo. – A Kuran McDowell. – Apontando para a menina loira que sorriu doce, a ala masculina de Hogwarts parecia polvorosa, gritavam, assobiavam, oque fez muitas meninas emburrarem e a loira sorrir egnimatica.

Após o silencio Dumbledore recomeçou.

-E apresento também, o Albireo Dumbledore. – Falou Dumbledore sorrindo, mas nenhum som foi emitido, o silencio ficou e varias pessoas olhavam direto para o menino como se ele fosse algo de outro mundo, oque pareceu nem incomoda-lo.

-Entendo a surpresa de vocês. – Compeltou ainda sorrindo Dumbledore. – Esse jovem, é meu neto, por isso o nome é igual. – Aquilo parecia não ter ajudado muito, mas Dumbledore mesmo assim continuou. – E esse dois magníficos jovens, já fizeram o teste de seleção. – Sorriu. – Podem seguir para sua mesa. – Falou aos dois seguiram até a mesa.

Para a tristeza de três mesas e alegria de uma, eles se sentaram na mesa da Grifinoria, Evangeline ao lado de uma morena, e Albireo longe bem na cabeceira, logo a morena puxou papo.

-Olá meu nome é Alicia Black. – Falou estendendo a mão.

-Prazer, o meu como você deve ter ouvido é Evangeline Kuran McDowell. – Falou sorrindo doce e apertando a mão da morena. – Mas pode me chamar de Eva.

-Essas são Nicole Potter, Hermione Granger,Ângela Simmons, Ginevevra Weasley. – Falou apontando as meninas.

– Mas pode chamar de, Nick, Mione, Gina e Ângela. – Se apresentavam.

-Ah, prazer. – Apertou a mão das meninas.

-E nós somos, Harry Potter, Allan Black,Edward Lupin, Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbottom. – Apresou-se em apresentar Allan com um sorriso.- Mas pode chamar de Harry, Allan, Ed, Rony e Neville.

-Allan Alphonse Black. – Esbravejou Nicole. – Conheço esse seu sorriso.

-Oquê amor, eu só apresentei o pessoal. – Falou com cara de santo.

-É eu vou te apresentar um pessoal também. – Resmungou, ele a abraçou

-Faz isso não ruivinha. – Ele beijava a bochecha dela

Todos a volta riram da cena.

-Prazer meninos. – Ela se apresentou rindo. – Só espero que as namoradas de vocês não venham brigar comigo.

-Que nada, a gente ia brigar com eles. – Falou Mione apontando os meninos. – Por falar sou a namorada do Rony, a Ângela é namorada do Edward, só a Alicia, Gina e Harry que não namoram ninguém.

-Até que vocês tem bom gosto. – Falou sorrindo Evangeline.

-E você? – Perguntou Alicia. – Tem namorado.

-Sim tenho. – Falou sorrindo meiga. – Ele é o cara mais lindo que eu conheço.

-Como ele se chama? – Perguntou Nicole, as meninas cercaram Evangeline.

-Isso é segredo. – A Loira fez uma cara enigmática. – Mas logo, logo vocês vão conhece-lo.

-Fala, vai. – Insistia Gina.

-Não, logo vocês o conhecerão. – Respondeu irredutível.

-Tá, nos desistimos, por enquanto. – Resmungou Nicole.

-Por que você veio a Hogwarts? – Mione questionou

-Voldemort. – Respondeu direta. – Meu pais acharam melhor eu ficar por aqui, mais seguro, perto de Dumbledore.

-É verdade, perto dele é mais seguro. – Concordou Alicia.

-Você é de onde? – Agora foi a vez de Ângela que estava mais calada falar.

-Eu morava em uma vila perto de Dundee. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Poucos conhecem aquela região, é bem isolada, por isso meus pais me mandaram para cá.

-Você estudava onde? – Questionou Mione

-Em uma escola da região. – Respondeu. – Era uma escola pequena, poucos bruxos estudam lá.

-Ei meninas, parem de monopolizar a novata. – Resmungava Rony do outro lado da "Parede".

-É nós queremos falar com ela também. – Completava Harry

-Vocês e metade da população masculina dessa escola. – Retrucou Nicole.

-Hei. – Allan fingiu indignação. – Eu estou apenas academicamente curioso.

-Então diga qual é sua duvida acadêmica, jovem Black. – Evangeline perguntou sorrindo.

-Por quê o -sou-bom, ta ali isolado sem falar com ninguém? – Perguntou Allan apontando para o rapaz no fim da mesa que lia sem falar com ninguém

Aquela pergunta parecia ter ofendido, a loira que olhou perigosa para o moreno, esse apenas começou a gaguejar, no que ela sorriu e respondeu.

-Não sei, pergunte a ele. – Retrucou ainda olhando frio para ele. – E nunca julgue ninguém pela aparência.

-Tá. – Respondeu relutante o moreno.  
-Cara eu achei que ia morrer. – Sussurou para os amigos.

-Verdade até eu fiquei com medo dela. – Apoiou Harry.

-Vocês que são inxeridos. – Resmungou Edward. – Ela tava quieta, se foi mexer com ela.

-É mas..- Começou mas não terminou.

-Mas nada, vamos subir. – Cortou Edward, Harry, Allan e Rony ficaram olhando o amigo.

-As vezes ele dá medo. – Falaram em unissoro e riram depois.

Todos os alunos subiram, para seus respectivos salões comunais, onde a baderna era geral, as meninas junto com os meninos subiam conversando, Evangeline tinha logo se enturmado com as meninas, ela apesar de parecer muito fria e metida, era o contrario, apenas tinha um humor um tanto quanto negro, mas isso não era nada, ao chegarem os onze se depararam com uma movimentação anormal, um bando de meninas formava um circulo em cima do aluno novo, e ficavam fazendo varias perguntas, do tipo "se tinha namorada", "onde ele morava" e outras coisas.

-Ei, ele mal chegou e rouba nossas fãs. – Resmungava um Allan emburrado

-Allan. – Repreendeu Nicole

-Mas é verdade Nick, nós cultivamos as fãs por cinco anos. – Concordou Harry.

-E ele em um dia, rouba elas. – Resmungou também Rony.

-A é assim Ronald. – Uma Mione vermelha olhava-o nos olhos ele deu uns passos para trás.

Antes que Rony pude-se responder, ou qualquer um pudesse perceber, um furacão loiro passou por eles, podia se sentir uma energia muito maligna naquele pequeno ser loiro que entrava empurrando todas meninas que estavam entre ela e o seu objetivo, muitas reclamavam, xingavam mas ela nem ligava, quando chegou na frente entre o menino e a parede de meninas, virou-se para elas vermelha com olhar de raiva, e enfurecida.

-SAIAM DAQUI, SUAS URUBUS. – A loira gritava a plenos pulmões, todos pararam para olhar. – SAIAM DE PERTO DELE, ELE NÃO QUER NADA COM VOCÊS. – Os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva

-E quem é você para mandar na gente. – Falava Esnobe uma sextanista.

Para a surpresa de todos a resposta não veio da loira, mas do moreno atrás dela.

-Ela é Evangeline Kuran McDowell, minha namorada. – Era uma voz baixa e muito melodiosa, porém decidida. – E eu amo muito ela. – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
O salão ficou quieto, sem um barulho, podia-se ver a decepção nos olhos de muitos rapazes e nos olhos de muitas moças, porém a loira não saiu do seu posto e ainda olhavam com raiva, para o grupo de meninas que ia se dispersando, quando a ultima saiu ela pulou no colo do moreno e o abraçou.

-Também te amo. – Falou abraçando ele pelo pescoço e aninhando a cabeça no ombro como uma gatinha manhosa.

Do outro lado do salão um grupo olhava estático a cena, só após uns segundos eles se moveram na direção do casal, a loira ainda estava no colo do moreno essa aninhada e ele lendo um livro.

-Então, esse é o seu namorado. – Falou Nick rindo.

-Sim, esse é o meu amor. – Ela sorriu. – Alex.

O rapaz parou de ler, fechou o livro e olhou para ela.

-Esses são, Harry e Nicole Potter, Allan e Alicia Black, Gina e Rony Weasley, Ângela Simmons, Edward Lupin, Neville Longbottom e Hermione Granger. – Ela sorria e apresentava cada um.

-Olá para todos, sou Alexander Albireo Dumbledore. – Ele fez um aceno. – Mas podem me chamar de Alex.-Ele os olhou. – Sentem-se.

O Grupo sentou um por um, um silencio ficou pesado até que Alicia quebrou.

-Oque foi aquilo, Eva. – Falou Alicia rindo.

-Oque? –Ela perguntou traqüina.

-Aquele ataque, as pobres meninas da Grifinoria. – Completou Rony. – Vi até uma aura negra, juro que parecia que ia matar uma.

-Olha eu tava protegendo oque é meu. – Respondeu seria, e abraçou o namorado. – Propriedade da Eva.

Todos riram da menina que agarrou o namorado e fez cara de meu e ninguém tasca, até Alexander deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Mas se fosse elas. – Rony começou apontando para as meninas. – Elas iam matar as meninas, matar a gente depois.

-É que ele é bonzinho. – Falou Evangeline abraçando o namorado. – Ele nunca ia me trair.

-E pelo que parece, ele não tem o passado de vocês. – Resmungou Mione

-E muito menos essa cara de pau. – Completou Alicia.

-Vocês dão encima da escola inteira. – Terminou Gina

-Mas a gente, ta bonzinho. – Começou Harry com cara de abandono.

-É, a gente ta quietinho. – Continuou Allan

-Só temos olhos para vocês. – Complementou Rony.

-E para sempre. – Terminou Edward rindo.

As namoradas abraçaram eles e deram beijinhos, Gina e Alicia abraçaram Harry, Evangeline e Neville riam, e Alex olhava a cena calado.

-Sempre funciona. – Resmungou Rony.

-OQUE RONALD!!!. –Gritou Mione.- EU TE ODEIO.

-BLACK VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!!! – Gritava Nicole

Harry levou dois tapas, Ângela olhou feio para Edward, as meninas subiram bufando para seus quartos, e os meninos ficaram ali apenas olhando assustados para elas, Evangeline agora ria muito mesmo.

-Eva. – Chamou Alex. – Acho que essa é sua deixa para subir.

Ela sorriu.

-Verdade. – Ela concordou, beijou o namorado. – Meninos não fique assim logo elas falam com vocês. – Ela subiu a escada do dormitório rindo.

-Eu hein, Garota esquisita. – Resmungou Allan.

-Ela apenas tem humor negro. – Respondeu Alex.

-Nossa você fala. – Tirou sarro Harry.

-Sim, Harry. – Olhou os meninos. – Só evito de falar muito, para não fazer igual a seu amigo Rony.

Parecia que a ficha havia caído, os rapazes olharam revoltados para Rony, esse apenas se encolheu, Neville ria da reação de Rony.

-Rony, seu boca grande. – Reclamava Allan

-Fala demais. – Resmungou Edward.

-Não sabe ficar quieto. – Resmungou Harry

-Foi sem querer. – Rony olhou para o sapato.

-Mas ferrou agente. –Retrucou Allan.

-Desculpa. – Se desculpava o ruivo

Os amigos olhavam emburrados para ele.

-Acho melhor subirmos. – Falou Alexander. – Amanhã tem aula.

-Puta mais uma voz da razão. – Resmungou Harry rindo.

-Já não bastava o Ed. – Reclamou Allan.

-Fiquem quietos. –Gritou Edward.

-Calamos. – Disseram Harry e Allan em unissoro

Logo os meninos subiram e foram todos dormir, logo amanheceria a luz de um novo dia. Os marotos se levantaram, com seu ritual matinal de acordar Allan, após isso desceram e encontraram as meninas conversando animadas, sorriram e foram para lá.

-Bom dia minha ruivinha. – Falou Allan abraçando a ruiva.

-Bom dia, corujinha. – Rony abraçou Mione.

-Bom dia, Angel. – Edward Abraçou Ângela.

-Bom dia, ruvinha. – Harry falou beijando Gina. – Bom dia, moreninha. – Agora beijava Alicia.

-Vocês são muito cara de pau. – Resmungou Nicole.

-Ainda estamos bravas. – Reclamou Mione

-Antes que vocês matem eles, deixe-me perguntar algo. – Interrompeu Evangeline. – Onde está o Alexander?

Os meninos se entre olharam, e deram de ombro.

-Não sabemos. – Foi Harry a responder.

-Quando levantamos ele não estava mais no quarto. – Responde Edward

-Vai ver ele foi atrás d euma fã. – Respondeu Allan sorrindo, mas recebeu um olhar mortal da loira. – Ta não foi.

-Tenho medo de você loirinha. – falou com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Ele deve ter descido para o café. – Foi a vez de Nick falar.

-É deve mesmo. – A loira não pareceu convencida.- Vamos então?  
Eles estavam indo em direção ao salão principal quando ouviram um barulho mais para a frente, eles seguiram correndo para lá, avistaram um rapaz com um taco de golfe na mão, olhando para um corredor e umas pessoas olhando curiosas.

-Oque se ta fazendo? – Perguntou Allan.

-Golfe. – Responde calmo e batendo na bolinha que vôo pelo corredor bateu na parede, e seguiu pela curva. – Tome. – Ele entregou o taco a um menino que olhava intrigado.

Mas ele não respondeu e saiu andando, seguido por um grupo de pessoas sem entender nada.

-Você não fez isso. – Falou Eva olhando para trás. – Fez?

-Na verdade não. – Respondeu sem olha-la. – Mas é melhor vocês se apresarem, em descer isso.

Poucos segundos após eles saírem do corredor uma explosão foi ouvida, e um cheiro horrível invadiu os corredores, uma Minerva muito irritada gritava pelos corredores, era um alvoroço absurdo, pessoas corriam, gritavam, choravam e outras riam, os Marotos e as meninas ficaramd e olhos arregalados, ele tinha feito isso, se fosse um dos meninos era normal, mas o cara serio, neto de Dumbledore, havia explodido o corredor de Hogwarts no seu primeiro dia de aula, ao se sentarem na mesa para comer a expressão dele era imutável, e Eva apenas ria muito, os outros estavam pasmos.

-Oque foi aquilo? – Perguntou Allan pasmo

-Golfe. – Respondia o moreno, continuando a comer.

-Como assim golfe. – Resmungava Harry. – Golfe é esporte de trouxa e não explode.

-Sim, golfe trouxa não explode. – Falou Calmo.

-Mas o golfe dele.- Eva ria mais ainda. – Explode, e quando isso acontece deixa o cheiro mais absurdo do mundo.

-Como assim o dele? – Agora era Nicole que não entendia.

-Ele e meu pai criaram um golfe. – Explicou a loira sorrindo. – E bem ele, apesar de não parecer é bem competitivo, e meu pai também, então eles nas disputas deles "aprimoraram" o golfe. – Ela ria ainda. – Quando você erra o buraco, a bolinha explode.

Os meninos e as meninas olhavam abismados.

-Cara que legal, me ensina a jogar? – Perguntou Harry animado.

-É a todos nois? – Agora era Allan.

-Claro. – Ele respondeu comendo ainda.

-Mas e o taco que você deu pro menino. – Questionou Mione sem entender.

-Depois eu pego. – Falou se levantando, seguido de Evangeline que o abraçou.

-Mas por que você deu o taco paar ele? – Reperguntou Mione.

-Alguem tinha que levar a culpa não. – Quem retrucou foi Evangeline sorrindo sádica.

Os Marotos caíram na gargalhada, as meninas ficaram mais chocadas ainda, mal podiam acreditar que aquele rapaz tão serio e calmo era um maroto na alma, agora sim Hogwarts ia abaixo.

-Adorei esse cara. – Falava Allan se levantando.

-Um gênio. – Completou Harry indo atrás.

-Fiquei com pena do menino. – Disse Alicia.

-É, o coitado nem vai saber por que da bronca. – Completou Mione.

-Mas que foi legal isso foi. – Sorriu Nicole.

-Muito. – Concordaram Gina e Ângela juntas.

-Sabe, ele e a Eva, fazem um casal bonitinho. – Começou Alicia. – Ela toda animada, emotiva, revoltada, além do humor um tanto quanto questionável. – Completou sorrindo.

-E ele um cara todo serio, calmo, frio mas no fundo um maroto. – Sorriu Nicole. – Eles são perfeitos mesmos.

-Sem dizer que ele é todo carinhoso e fofinho com ela. – Comentou sonhadora Gina.

Logo as meninas estavam na porta da sala, Gina e Nicole seguiram para as suas salas, enquanto o resto delas entrava, Tonks ainda não estava na sala, avistaram os marotos no fundo cada um com uma vaga ao seu lado, e Eva abraçada e aninhada como sempre nos ombros de Alex que lia um livro, cada uma seguiu para o lado do seu maroto, no caso de Alicia do seu pretendente, e ficaram ali as meninas e meninos conversando animados, Alex de vez em quando opinava, logo ouviram a porta se abrir, mas quem entrou por ela não era quem esperavam, logo ele colocou suas coisas sobre a mesa e virou-separa a turma.

-Sou seu novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – Ele sorriu para a turma. – A professora Ninfadora teve de se ausentar devido a um problema.

Ele caminhou até o quadro e escreveu seu nome.

-Prazer me chamo Prof.......


	35. Professores

-Sou seu novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – Ele sorriu para a turma. – A professora Ninfadora teve de se ausentar devido a um problema.

Ele caminhou até o quadro e escreveu seu nome.

-Prazer me, chamo Alphonse Black. – Se apresentou galante, algumas meninas suspiraram. – Bem, eu vou continuar com oque a Professora Ninfadora parou no ano passado.

Ele caminhou entre as cadeiras as cabeças se viravam ao que ele passava, parou ao fundo da sala olhando o quadro, seus olhos vasculharam a sala e tiveram um vislumbre, seu sorriso se alargou, apontou para o quadro e perguntou.

-Oque vocês vêem ali? – Perguntou rindo, varias cabeças confusas seguiram o quadro.

Algumas exclamações foram soltas, olhos arregalavam e alguns sussurros começavam, no quadro haviam três animais correndo e brincando, enquanto a palavra animagia brilhava, ouviu-se um 'Exibido' que fez apenas Sirius rir mais ainda.

-Desculpe, senhor Black. – Falou andando e colocando as mãos sobre o ombro do filho.- Prometo me controlar e não fazer mais coisas assim.

A turma riu junto ao menino, e uma mão se levantou ligeira, Sirius logo a deu atenção.

-Mas Animagia não é matéria de transfiguração? – Perguntou Mione curiosa.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso enigmatico, e caminhou até sua mesa e abriu a pasta de onde puxou um grosso livro e o atirou na mesa fazendo levantar muita poeira, ele olhou a turma e começou.

-Esse livro foi oquê eu usei na minha ilustre tentativa. – Começou sorrindo. – Bem sucedida devo acrescentar. – Ouviu-se um "tinha que ser pai do Allan" e risadas da turma. – Como eu dizia, foi que eu usei, pena que não fabricam mais deles. – A turma pareceu triste. – Porém para sua sorte eu conheço um colecionador que adora livros e tinha uns quine desse estocados em sua biblioteca. – Ele mexeu a varinha e quinze exemplares apareceram na mesa dele ao lado da versão esfarrapada dele. – Essas duplas que vocês estão agora, serão mantidas até o fim do ano. – Alguns gritos de alegria e resmungos foram pronunciados. – Para começar, uma pessoa da dupla pegue um exemplar.

As cadeiras se movimentaram e passos seguiram até a mesa do professor, barulhos de capas pesada sendo raspadas uma a outra seguidos de mais passos, e por fim o silêncio, Sirius caminhou até o quadro e disse:

-Hoje eu não irei ensinar nada de útil. – Falou sério. – Porém quero que vocês leiam para a próxima aula o capitulo um inteiro. – Ele olhou o aborrecimento de muitos. – E não adianta só um ler. – Ele passou o olho pelo seus filhos e sobrinhos. – Ambos da dupla deveram estar com as respostas na ponta da língua, por isso aproveitem essa aula para ler, em vez de criar confusão por ai. – Ele sorriu e se sentou na cadeira. – Qualquer duvida , aqui estou para sana-las.

A aula passou rápida e sem problemas não que eles tivessem muito o que fazer, mais tinham muito oquê ler poucos alunos gostaram de ter que ler algo em uma aula que para eles tinha que ter ação a sala logo esvaziou e ficaram apenas um grupo de pessoas, que logo Sirius enxotou da sala dizendo que eles tinham aulas ainda, mas tinha algo estranho no sorriso quando ele se referiu a aula.

-Eu hein, meu pai ta maluco. – Resmungava Allan. – Onde já e viu um pai enxotar assim o filho, pior se é para manda-lo a uma aula de Historia da Magia.

-Eu gosto de Historia. – Falou a voz tranqüila de Alexander.

-Pronto, mais um maluco. – Respondeu Harry rindo.

-Você não sabe que inferno é a aula do Binns. – Intervia na conversa Alicia.

-Ele fala tão devagar e monótono que você dorme enfeitiçado. – Rony fazia caretas enquanto falava.

-Gente, dá para ficar acordado. – Mione falava com cara de responsável.

-Deixa de ser CDF, e admite que a aula é um porre. – Exclamava Alicia.

-Mione, tenho que concordar com ela. – Completou Angela. – O Binns é um porre fantasma.

-Nossa, professor fantasma! – Exclamou Evangeline excitada. – Quero ver isso!

-Problematica. – Resmungou Allan. – Pior que o Harry.

-Olha quem fala o -Mulher. – Retrucou Harry por entre os dentes.

O grupo gargalhou com exceção Allan, que xingava todos antepassados de Harry enquanto entrava na sala de Historia da Magia, mas ele parou ao ver que a sala estava diferente do habitual ar de morto com mesas, estava sem cadeiras ou mesas, as paredes agora eram como se fossem espelhos opacos assim como o chão e o teto, não havia janelas, apenas a porta que estava aberta e um grupo de alunos que se amontoava no centro da sala.

-Que bom que os senhores deram o ar de sua presença em minha ilustre aula. – A voz que falou com eles não era a voz monótona de sempre, era uma voz mais acalorada e bem mais familiar e aconchegante.

O Grupo arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele professor, apenas dois do grupo permaneceram sem esboçar reação.

-Tio Tiago! – Gritou Allan.

-Que você faz aqui! – Agora era Harry.

-Estou dando aula. - Respondeu rindo. – Poderiam deixar suas coisas ali no canto e se juntar a nós.

O grupo deixou suas coisas no canto junto ao do resto da turma, e caminhou ainda descrente para o centro onde o professor começava a falar.

-Bem, como eu dizia antes de sermos interrompidos. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Eu sou Tiago James Potter, novo professor de Historia da Magia, o Professor Binns foi como posso dizer. – Ele parou e pensou. – Tirar umas férias, ainda bem por que se ele dava aula para vocês como dava na minha época vocês iam morrer de tédio. – A turma riu junto a ele. – Eu irei ensinar essa matéria de um modo um pouco diferente, vocês podem me dizer oque é isso. – Falou apontando para os espelhos.

-Isso é Ancalimë Irimë Saurë. – Respondeu a voz tranqüila de Alexander. – Mais conhecido como O Espelho Fosco, ele tem a capacidade de projetar imagens a desejo de seu usuário, mas eles são raros e pouco se sabe ao certo sobre sua composição, exceto que é produzido através de uma combinação alquímica desenvolvida por Martin Lowrett, em meados de 1780.

Um silêncio pairou no ar por segundos.

-CDF. – Resmungaram Rony, Allan e Harry juntos.

-Muito bem, senhor Dumbledore. – Respondeu Tiago ainda sem graça.

-Me chame de Albireo, por favor professor. – Pediu o rapaz

-Ok, . – Ele se recompôs. – 50 pontos para a Grifinoria. – Completou sorrindo. – Então, sim faremos a aula através de imagens projetadas por esses espelhos, alguma duvida?

A turma estava em silencio.

-Nenhuma duvida então. – Mas os olhos dele se desviaram. – Oque foi senhorita McDowell, parece desanimada.

-Ah professor, nada contra o senhor não, mas eles falaram que eu ia ter aula com um fantasma. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Tiago começou a rir com muitos alunos, alguns ficaram olhando aquela menina como se ela fosse louca, após alguns minutos Tiago se recompôs do seu ataque de risos e acalmou a turma, para então mexer a varinha, e fazer toda a sala desaparecer diante dos olhos de todos e leva-los para um lugar que lembrava muito um castelo, eles estavam em uma sala grande com uma mesa ao centro e varios homens e mulheres sentados, parecia ser a reunião de algo importante.

-Senhores, lhes apresento a reunião que iniciou a guerra de Divisão de poderes no mundo bruxo em 1780. – Falou mostrando a mesa. – Ali temos William Sawyer, Diana D'agenlo, o marido dela Paul D'angelo e o mais importante do lado ocidental Maxwell Larson que era o líder. – Ele explicou olhando a todos. – E do lado oriental temos Liu Kim, Okubo Hiro, Anne Anasthasia e líder do oriente o mais forte bruxo desses presente Aritomo Yamata. – Falou apontando para um bruxo na cabeceira da mesa que era muito alto, e parecia muito mal-encarado. – Toda essa guerra começou por culpa de um homem que não se encontra nessa mesa na aula de hoje, Henry Finn foi um bruxo inteligente, muito talentoso. – Tiago fez uma cara de triste e recomeço. – Infelizmente como muitos bruxos com tais talentos ele se tornou presuçoso e egoísta, ele cobiçou algo que não deveria e por sua cobiça ele cometeu crimes horrendos, manipulou pessoas, mas cometeu um erro, matou Joham Anasthasia marido de Anne e representante do Oriente nas ordens bruxas do mundo, foi essa morte que iniciou essa guerra, ele criou esse caos que durou doze anos, apenas para obter. – O olhar de Tiago agora era sombrio. – O Ank da Morte, o símbolo que ela carrega, que daria ao possuidor poderes como os dela.

Todos estavam absortos em Tiago que não viam que agora ao fundo ocorria uma discusão entre os participantes da mesa, ele apontou para a mesa.

-Vamos ouvir. – Falou sorrindo e olhando para a mesa.

-Um absurdo! – Exclamava a voz grossa de Maxwell Larson. – Você está dizendo que um de meus homens de confiança é um assassino!

-Larson, Larson quantas vezes já te disse para não confiar em víboras. – Retrucou Aritomo Yamagata em sua imponência. – Ele é um assassino, matou um dos melhores representantes bruxos, sem motivo.

-Aritomo eu estou prestes a esquecer todo o respeito que tenho por vossa pessoa. – Larson esbravejou socando a mesa. – Você veio aqui para discutir sobre um acordo de paz, ou para difamar meus homens.

-Larson, e vim fazer um acordo de paz. – Respondeu sem transparecer sentimentos. – Apenas queremos justiça, por um crime.

-Sim um crime sem propósito. – Falou pela primeira vez a voz melodiosa de Anne. – Meu marido nunca fez mal a ninguém, ele veio a sua terra para se encontrar com Sam Sunders, e resolver o problema dessa divisão de terras, e acabou assassinado.

-Senhora Anasthasia entendo sua dor. – Larson respondeu olhando-a. – Porém não existem provas que foi Henry o culpado, existem apenas suposições.

-Anne todos estamos querendo que essa guerra acabe logo. – Intercedeu Diana. – Você sabe, que eu também sinto a falta do Joham.

-Eu sei, Di. – Respondeu a loira

-Então Aritomo, que vocês tenham outras coisas a pedir. – Começou autoritário Larson. – Mas a morte de Henry eu não irei conceder.

-Larson isso terá conseqüências, o nosso governo não está feliz com a morte. – Retrucou Aritomo.

-Não posso fazer nada, estou irredutível quanto a isso. – Respondeu severo. –Sinto pela morte do Senhor Anasthasia, mas Henry Finn é inocente.

-Vejo que não iremos a lugar algum nessa discução. – Respondeu Aritomo se levantando.

O grupo de bruxos do oriente se levantou e seguiu rumo a uma porta, deixando apenas o outro grupo ali.

-O grupo do ocidente ficou ali, mal sabendo que mais alguém viria a saber dessa conversa. – Começou a voz de Tiago cortado o silencio. – Dois dias depois veio a noticia da morte de Maxwell Larson assassinado em casa, a culpa logo foi jogada no oriente e assim começou a guerra de 1780, foi uma das mais sangrentas posso lhes assegurar.

Aos poucos o cenário foi sumindo até que voltaram pra a sala de aula novamente, ouviu-se o sinal do fim da aula, os alunos estavam indignados que a aula havia terminado, muitos reclamavam que queriam ter mais aula enquanto pegavam suas mochilas no canto e caminhavam para fora da sala e iam para o almoço, Tiago assim como Sirius enxotou os meninos e as meninas da sala para irem almoçar, muito a contra-gosto eles seguiram ao salão principal, eles se sentaram ao lado de Nicole e Gina que estavam ali almoçando.

-Oi amor. – Cumprimentou Nicole beijando Allan. – Como foi a aula?

-Tive aula com os senhores professores Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. – Falou ele pegando uma colherada.

-A que sorte já tiveram aula com eles logo no primeiro dia. – Respondeu Gina.

-Como? – Perguntou Harry. – Você sabia?

-Na verdade a Nick sabia, e me contou. – Respondeu Gina

Os olhares de Alicia, Allan, Harry, Rony, Angela, Edward e Neville, se viraram com interesse para a ruiva, que fingiu não perceber e continuou comendo, ela suspirou e respondeu "Mamãe me disse", Harry resmungou "Que mãe que eu tenho", Allan resmungou "Podiam ter me dito", Alicia e Edward concordaram com Allan, Rony emburrou e começou a comer, Neville e Angela deram de ombros.

-Mas como foi a aula deles? – Perguntou Nicole.

-A aula do tio Sirius, foi normal nada demais. – Começou Harry. – Apenas tivemos que ler um livro em duplas. – Harry pegava outra colherada. – Já a do papai foi interessante ele dá aula usando um tipo de espelho que projeta imagens.

-Verdade foi uma aula interessante, bem melhor que a aula do Binns. – Completou Edward.

-Mas eu queria ter tido aula com o fantasma. – Evangeline falava fazendo beiçinho.  
-Ah, Eva para com isso você não perdeu nada. – Respondeu Angela. – Nada mesmo.

-Então Eva como foi seu primeiro dia? – Perguntou Nicole. – Oque achou?

-Sabe Nick eu gostei daqui. – Respondeu rindo. - Foi um começo de ano interessante.

-Mas oque me surpreendeu foi o Alex. – Começou Edward. – Como você sabia aquilo?

-Eu li em um livro uma vez. – Respondeu abraçado a Evangeline. – Foi só uma questão de lembrar.

-Nem a minha corujinha sabia aquilo. – Falou Rony impressionado. – São poucas coisas que ela não sabe.

-Verdade a senhorita Granger é uma sabe-tudo. – Concordou Gina

- Que isso gente não sou não. – Ela se defendeu. – Se não eu saberia aquilo.

-Mas ainda assim você é minha corujinha preferida. – Rony a beijou.

-Arrumem um quarto. – Reclamou Allan.

Sem parar de beijar, Rony levantou seu dedo do meio para Allan, todos na mesa riram, o dia passou rápido e sem poblemas, os meninos e as meninas estavam no salão comunal aquela hora, Alexander e Evangeline tinham saído para um passeio noturno, e falaram que só mais tarde, Harry estava jogado no chão frente a lareira, Gina estava sentada ao lado de Rony que segurava Mione pela cintura, Allan e Nicole estavam abraçados um ao lado do outro, Edward sentado no braço de uma poltrona em que Angela se sentava, Neville lia um livro sentado no chão e Alicia olhava o fogo de seu lugar na poltrona.

-Pessoal. – Harry chamou. – Quando vamos marcar os horários.

Um ar mais solene apoderou-se do ambiente.

-Achou que deveríamos começar nessa sexta. – Opinou Allan.

-Prefiro na quinta-feira. – Falou Neville por de trás do livro.

-Sexta para mim. – Falou Rony.

-Idem. – Concordou Alicia.

-Quinta. – Foi a vez de Edward

-Também na quinta. – Opinou Angela

-Quinta, quanto mais cedo melhor. – Disse Gina

-Concordo com a Gi. – Concordou Nicole.  
-Para mim tanto faz. – Exclareceu Mione.

-Será quinta após o jantar. – Afirmou Harry. – Temos que despistar Eva e o Alex.

-Vamos esperar eles dormirem e a gente sai. – Retrucou Alicia.

- Prefiria chama-los. – Falou Gina

-Ainda é cedo. – Cortou Edward. – Demasiado cedo.

- Verdade. – Concordou Rony.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse, comentar algo novamente um estalo se fez ao lado deles, Evangeline e Alexander haviam chego e se postaram em uma poltrona próxima, Evangeline sorriu.

-O lago daqui é lindo a luz do luar. – Falou sorridente.

-Nossa esse sorriso todo por causa do lago é. – Insinuou Nicole. – Acho que tem mais por trás desse sorriso.

-Na verdade é uma combinação de cenário perfeito com o acompanhante perfeito. – Ela respondeu abraçada a Alex.

-Devo corrigir. – Falou a voz tranqüila de Alex. – A acompanhante perfeita, você, isso não tem haver comigo.

-Nossa Eva, você não fica vermelha não. – Questionou Alicia. – Eu fico com tanta facilidade, mas você nossa.

-Na verdade Alicia, é por que eu tenho um auto-controle bom. – Respondeu a loira rindo.

-Sei. – Alexander resmungou.

-Tenho sim. – Ela esbravejou. – Não tenho não?

Em um movimento rápido Alexander estava de pé olhando Evangeline nos olhos, sua mão acariciava o rosto dela, seu rosto se aproximou ele beijou o pescoço dela.

-Tem? – Perguntou sussurrando na orelha dela.

-Te-e-nho. – Ela respondeu ofegante.

-Será? – Ele perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e depositando um beijo.

-S-i-i-i-i-m. – Ela ofegou mais.

-Interessante. – Ele falou agora beijando novamente o pescoço e os lábios dela.

-Então? – Ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

-Então oque? – Ela perguntou ainda sem graça. – Do que a gente tava falando mesmo?

-Sobre seu auto-controle. – Ele respondeu rindo como melodia.

-Eu perdi ele, na sua boca, pode me devolver. – Ela começou rindo travessa.

-Claro. – Ele a beijou, pegando ela no colo e se sentando.

-Obrigado, por devolve-lo. – Ela riu como se fossem sinos de melodia.

- De nada. – Ele respondeu sorrindo torto.

-Nossa, essa foi a coisa mais pervertida que eu já vi. – Começou Harry.

-Vocês poderiam arrumar um quarto. – Reclamou Rony.

-Pareçe que o passeio a luz do luar não foi o suficiente. – Falou Alicia rindo.

-Precisam de mais uns vinte passeios. – Completou Nicole.

-Ou de uma cama – Falou rindo Allan.

-Até parece que vocês nunca namoraram. – Emburrou Eva

-Não desse modo explicito. – Respondeu Nicole.

-Cachorrinho. – Falou Harry numa voz manhosa.

Nicole e Allan olharam assustados, Edward e Rony riram alto, e o resto pareceu ficar sem entender nada do que Harry havia dito.

-Oque Harry? – Perguntou Eva com sorriso sádico.

-NADA! – Gritaram Allan e Nicole jutos. – Olha a hora, temos que ir dormir né.

Rony e Edward riam mais ainda, e um entendimento caiu sobre os presentes.

-Nick, Nick. – Falou Alicia em falso tom de decepção – Não esperava isso de você

- Depois falam de mim. – Comentou Eva rindo.

-Ei, parem com isso. – Ela resmungou. – É pessoal, e você Harry você devia parar de ouvir os outros. – Ela gritou vermelha.

Harry riu mais ainda.

-Agora é minha parte preferida. – Comentou Rony.

-Eu estava na cozinha, quando ouvi. – Ele explicou tentando ficar serio. – Pegando um copo de água.

Se fosse possível Nicole ficou mais vermelha do que estava, Allan não abriu a boca.

-Eu vou domir – Nicole gritou – Vamos embora Allan.

Ambos subiram cada um para seu próprio dormitório, sob a risada dos amigos.

-É pessoal, temos que subir. – Comentou Edward ainda risonho.

-Sim temos. –Concordou Mione.

Cada qual foi para seu dormitório, seguindo para sua cama, logo teriam mais um dia de aula e até lá apenas a noite, quieta, serena, com uma bela lua do lado de fora, e um silencio que não duraria por muito tempo e todos sabiam dos perigos lá fora, porem em Hogwarts eles ainda poderiam sonhar seguros.


	36. Campo de Batalha

Passaram-se três meses desde começo do ano, o frio de Dezembro estava aí já obrigando a muitos se agasalharem, o campeonato de quadribol havia começado com uma vitoria para Grifinoria e uma para a Sonserina, Harry havia sido nomeado o novo capitão do time e obrigava que o time treina-se quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, porém o que ele mais exigia era dos treinos noturnos, não só ele, como os outros rapazes exigiam muito das meninas fazendo treinos exaustivos, mas isso só animava mais as meninas que estavam adorando isso.

-Vamos Nicole! – Allan instruía. – Você pode fazer melhor que isso!

Nicole apontava sua varinha mais uma vez para o moreno e gritava.

-Destructo – Gritou quando se ouviu um "CRACK"

-Muito bom, amor. – Allan caminhou até ela. – Esse sim é um feitiço de quebrar barreiras.

Ela sorriu para ele satisfeita.

-Todos prontos? – Ouviu a voz de Harry gritar.

Os rapazes fizeram sinal positivo com suas cabeças e Harry sorriu, fez sinal para se aproximarem, os grupos foram aproximando-se.

-Muito bem, agora que metade do treino foi completado, acho que vocês merecem diversão. – Falou sorrindo. – Antes queria parabenizar todos vocês que completaram essa metade e dizer a vocês novos integrantes que vocês treinem para ficar como elas. – Falou olhando de Colin, Cedrico, Fred, Jorge, Katia, Angelina e Alicia. – Vocês estão indo bem nesse ritmo logo terminaram também metade do treino. – Ele riu e virou para seus amigos. – Hora da diversão então.

Os cinco restantes confirmaram com a cabeça, Allan e Rony riam ao concordarem.

-Bem sigam para o time que eu disser, irei dividi-los em dois times. – Falou sorrindo. – O objetivo é capturar a bandeira do time adversário e trazer a sua base com segurança. – Ele olhou a todos. – Bem cada um vai receber uma faixa dessa que vai por na cintura, quando vocês forem acertados suas bandeiras irão automaticamente para o seu adversário de modo aleatório, para voltarem ao jogo um companheiro deve derrotar o adversário e pegar sua bandeira e devolve-la a você, assim nos pretendemos instigar a capacidade investigativa de vocês afinal, colher informações é importante no campo de batalha. – Ele sorriu mais ao ver a alegria nos olhos de seus "alunos". – Vocês só poderam acertar seus adversários para derrota-los com o feitiço "Tintus", que vai marcar o adversário com tinta, claro que para raptar informações pode-se usar qualquer feitiço, ou método de persuasão. – Um olhar sombrio apareceu. – Afinal isso é um treino de batalha, mas não se preocupem o jogo não permitira coisas exageradas. – Falou olhando para Fred e Jorge que riram. – Quanto a bandeira ela ficará com uma elemento do grupo, esse será escolhido pelo grupo antes do inicio, escolham com sabedoria. – Ele respirou. – Vamos a divisão, time um: Alicia Black, Nicole Potter, Fred Weasley,Mione Granger,Cedrico Diggori, Angela Johnson e Alicia Spinnet para a direita, time dois: Gina Weasley, Angela Simmons, Luna Lovegood,Colin C,Jorge Weasley e Catia Bell para a esquerda. – Ele respirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, aos poucos o ambiente mudou drasticamente agoram eles estavam em uma cidade . – Quando eu disser comecem, vocês começam. – Ouvi-se a voz de Harry. – Decidam quem será o portador da bandeira. – Foi a ultima coisa que a voz disse antes de se silenciar.

-Então quem ficara com a bandeira? - Perguntou Mione.

-Ué fica com quem perguntou. – Afirmou Fred.

-Concordo. – Completou Angelina.

-Ei, não. – Protestou Mione. – Temos que montar uma estratégia.

-Mione, eu tenho que concordar com eles. – Falou Alicia, percebendo a revolta ela explicou. – Pense conosco você é a mais inteligente do grupo, logo pensa mais rápido nas possibilidades não é?

Mione pareceu ponderar e no fim concordou.

-Ok, serei eu, mas como vamos atacar? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Acho que deveríamos, utilizar Alicia Spinett para pegar informações, já que ela é a menor e deve fazer menos barulho. – Começou Cedrico.

-Sim boa idéia. – Concordou Nicole. – Então eu,Alicia e Cedrico vamos atacar eles e reduzir seu numero.

-E Fred e Angelina ficam com a Mione, assim eles ficaram em duvida qual dos três é o bandeira. – Completou o pensamento Alicia. – Oque acham?

-Tá que assim seja. –Resmungou Fred. – Queria poder atacar.

-Precisamos de gente forte para defender a bandeira. – Explicou Mione. – Eu sei que me defendo bem, mas vou precisar de auxilio.

-Tá, eu entendi. – Falou revirando os olhos. – E quem será que é o bandeira deles?

-Luna. – Falaram Alicia, Nicole e Mione juntas.

-Luna? – Perguntou Cedrico sem entender.

-A melhor aluna de Oclumancia. – Explicou Alicia. – Mesmo que use-mos Legilimacia, não a encontraremos fácil.

O grupo pareceu entender.

-Bem tentem acabar o mais rápido possivel com a Gina, Angela e Jorge, assim reduzimos as forças deles. – Explicou Mione.

-Entendido chefe. – Fred bateu continência.  
"COMEÇEM" foi ouvido no ar.

Distante dali outro grupo discutia sua estratégia, de modo rápido.

-Quem será a bandeira? – Pergutou Gina. – Eu voto na Luna.

-Mas eu? – Perguntou avoda.

-Sim Luna, você é perfeita. – Concordou Angela. – Você é a melhor em oclumancia.

-Também voada como é, o invasor até se perde. – Comentou baixo Jorge para Colin que riu baixo.

-Tá serei eu. – Falou alegre. – Me sinto importante.

-Luna calma, lembra do treino. – Alertou Gina. - Eu, Angela e Colin iremos atacar.

-Claro, afina Gina você é a melhor rastreadora de nos. – Concordou Angela. – E o outro grupo com Jorge e Katia é forte em duelos.

-Claro que sim somos ótimos. – Falou Jorge abraçando a menina.

-Isso ai. – Ela concordou também o abraçando.

-Então está decidido Luna siga eles dois até achar um bom lugar para se esconder. – Falou Gina. – Assim você não fica desprotegida.

-Tentem derrubar do outro lado, a Alicia, a Nick, o Fred. – Avisou Angela. – E não esqueçam do Diggori, a Mione deve ser a bandeira, ela é mais inteligente, não deixara a bandeira exposta.

-Vamos lá! –Gritou o grupo ao ouvirem o "COMEÇEM".

Angela, Gina e Colin seguiram pelo meio de uma rua adjacente a principal, mal se ouviam seus passos cautelosos, apenas podia-se ouvir sua respiração baixa e nasalada, Gina guiava o grupo com agilidade, de vez enquando ela parava para ouvir a Angela que dizia rápido suas localizações e caminhos, ela agora estava confortável com o que Ed e Malfoy haviam ensinado a ela, ela mal sabia que tinha essa capacidade para ela era apenas empatia, mas Ed lhe explicou que era um pouco mais forte que empatia, ela era capaz de entender o que os animais diziam, não conversar com eles, apenas entender o que eles queriam, por isso foi escolhida como diplomata com capacidade de entender os animais, e nesse momento ela usava essa capacidade para entender o caminho que tomavam e para evitar ataques surpresas , não que fosse fácil com Gina ali, ela tinha essa capacidade de perceber mais facilmente presença mágicas conhecidas e localizar a presença de suas amigas e seu irmão para ela seria fácil, se do outro lado não estivesse Alicia e Nicole as duas eram também bem capazes, Nicole era muito eficiente em esconder sua magia e Alicia na sua capacidade de localizar assim como Gina, mágica conhecida, Edward uma vez disse que a capacidade de rastrear das duas são bem iguais,e que elas talvez só perdessem para uma pessoa dentre as pessoas da ordem nesse quesito, Harry Potter, mas oque ele podia fazer ainda era um mistério para muitas pessoas.

-Colin, Angela. – Sussurou Gina. – Sinto a presença do Cedrico e da Alicia.

-Mas pelo que eu entendi eles estão em três e não dois. – Comentou Angela, Gina apenas olhou. - Oh, sim, Nicole está com eles.

-Não sei se podemos pega-los de surpresa. – Respirou Gina. – Afinal Alicia pode sentir mais presenças que eu.

-Mas Gina você consegue um alcance bem mais longo. – Ajudou Angela – Talvez se nós sairmos de perto, a uma distancia segura, Alicia poderá não nos sentir, assim iremos atrás de Mione.

-Boa idéia. – Comentou Gina. – Colin, preciso que você faça algo.

O menino olhou atento.

-Siga para lá. – Gina apontou para a direção oposta. – Corra, mas tente manter eles longe da gente.

-Ok Gina. – Ele acenou para as duas e saiu.

-Garoto bom ele. – Comentou Angela enquanto ambas saiam para o mais longe do alcance de Alicia.

-Sim, ele vai saber se virar. – Concordou Gina.

Nós caminhávamos em passos acelerados, para não fazermos barulho por uma viela muito esquisita, mas podíamos manter nossos caminho, Alicia ainda não havia sentido nada, nenhuma presença mágica nem fraca, apenas vazio, era engraçado andar ao lado de um rastreador, pessoas com essa capacidade de sentir presença mágica, reconfortante em saber que poderia evitar certos perigos, não ser pegos de surpresa, a menos que você enfrente uma pessoa como eu que esconde a presença bem, muitos podem fazer isso, mas alguns ainda deixam sua presença amostra mesmo que fraco para que passe despercebido, era engraçado, essas nossas capacidades tão novas que desenvolvemos com o treino, alguns dos meninos ainda tinham mistério sobre a capacidade deles, sabíamos apenas que Allan tinha uma capacidade como a de Alicia e Gina, mas a dele era muito mais aguçada assim como a de Sirius, ambos poderiam sentir além da presença de forma forte, poderiam calcular a distancia, e eram raros os que conseguiam esconder sua presença deles, acho que isso tem haver com o gene canino de Sirius, essa idéia me divertia, já Edward tinham uma capacidade que era rara, ele é capaz de soltar mais de uma magia ao mesmo tempo, já Neville era o que os meninos diziam ser dom de floricultor mas eu achava bem útil, a capacidade de conhecer plantas, não do modo esse é o nome dela e faz isso, mas de um modo mais profundo ele pode perceber uma mínima pertubação na estrutura ou até mesmo em suas atividades, e por fim meu irmão, Malfoy e Rony eram um misterio, ainda não sabíamos oque eles faziam de melhor.

-Nick, Nick. – Alicia chamava. – Acorda senti alguém ido para lá.

-Quem era? – Perguntou Cedrico.

-Acho que o Colin. – Respondeu tranqüila. – Parecia estar sozinho.

-Gina pode ter nos percebido e se afastado. – Sugeriu Nicole.

-Pode ou não. – Alicia ponderou.

-Mas se a Angela tiver com ela. – Falou Nicole. – Ela sabe por onde passamos quanto somos.

-Os ratos. – Cedrico falou. – Nós matamos todos no caminho.

-Pode ter escapado um ou dois. – Comentou Nicole. – Cedrico siga o Colin, nós vamos atrás da Luna.

Cedrico saiu correndo atrás de Colin.

-Mas a Luna se exclui do mundo. – Comentou Alicia. – Ela some da minha localização, da Legilimancia, ela praticamente apaga sua existência.

-Sei disso, mas temos que ir atrás dela. – Retrucou Nicole. – Vamos.

Mas antes que pudessem sair, um pano apareceu na cintura de Alicia.

-Colin. – Falou Nicole. - É, o Cedrico encontra a gente depois.

As meninas saíram em busca de seu alvo correram prestando atenção aos mínimos detalhes, mas nada de encontrarem Luna, o tempo parecia passar rápido e mais seus corações batiam, mais dois panos apareceram um na cintura de Alicia e um na cintura de Nicole.

-Parece que está tudo em ordem. – Comentou Alicia. – Sobram Gina e Angela em campo, e por fim Luna.

-Como será que está o pessoal? – Perguntou Nicole.

-Não sei. – Comentou Alicia. - Mione está aqui.

-Como? – Falou Nicole

-Mione, estará aqui daqui a pouco. – Repetiu Alicia

Longe dali, duas meninas corriam feito loucas atrás de seu objetivo, quatro panos estavam em suas cinturas, elas estavam ofegantes, parecia que estavam correndo à horas, foi quando Gina estagnou.

-Oque foi Gina? – Perguntou Angela.

-Mione. – Ela sussurou. – Está sozinha seguindo para cá.

-Vamos nos esconder. – Comentou Angela.

-Sim. – Gina anda parecia intrigada. – Por que ela está sozinha sem esconder a presença? – Se questionava. – A Mione não é disso.

Gina e Angela se escondera para a emboscada foi quando uma luz brilhou na mente de Gina, ela não estava sozinha, concerteza não, Alicia devia estar atrás dela mantendo distancia suficiente para que ela não percebe-se, era certa demais a direção de Mione para ela.  
As não deu tempo de avisar Angela ela já estava fora de vista a espera de Mione, que estava já ali, a ação tomou segundos Angela e Gina pularam e atacaram Mione rápidas, porém Mione estava preparada e bloqueou a magia de ambas, foi exatamente como Gina imaginou Alicia chegou junto de Nicole em questão de segundos, era uma emboscada para elas arquitetada por Mione, um gênio terrível se escondia por trás daquela face. – Será que elas agüentariam muito tempo?

-Acha que nós temos medo? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo. – São apenas mais duas para derrotarmos junto a você Mione.

As três riram.

-Gina, acha que pode derrotar a nós três. – Falou Nicole rindo. – Não pode Gininha

-Vamos logo acabar com isso. - Falou Alicia. – Desistam assim será mais rápido.

-Nunca. - Foi Angela que respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Vocês estão perdidas só não sabem disso.

-Paremos com isso. – Começou Mione. – Vocês não tem chance desistam.

Antes que Gina pudesse abrir a boca um raio azul passou pelo lado do rosto sorridente de Angela e acertou Mione, o choque foi o suficiente para Angela acertar Alicia e derruba-la.

-Eu disse. – Falou Angela sorrindo. – Essa hora a sua bandeira deve estar indo para nossa base.

-Como vocês? – Perguntou aturdida Nicole.

-Colin. – Falou Gina rindo. – Ele apareceu aqui à segundos atrás, e agora está correndo com a bandeira de vocês para nossa base.

-Fim de jogo. – Disse Angela.

Agora o cenário desmanchava e voltava a sala precisa os rpazes estavam sorridentes sentados em um sofá confortáveis, eles pareciam animados, eles levantaram e seguiram até Colin.

-Parabéns Colin. – Parabenizou Harry.

-Você foi genial. – Falou Allan.

-Apesar de ter apanhado do Diggori. – Falou Malfoy serio.

-Mas quando voltou deu a volta por cima e BAM. – Falou rindo Rony.

-Você virou herói. – Comentou Edward colocando a mão no ombro dele.

-Alicia, você esqueceu de se concentrar, poderia ter percebido ele chegar. – Repreendeu Neville.

-Não só você, como Gina, Mione e Nicole, esqueceram do campo de batalha e aconteceu isso. – Falou Harry. – Você deu sorte Gina que ele é do seu time.

As meninas estavam vermelhas de vergonha.

-Já a senhorita Simmons esteve atenta em cem porcento da batalha, tanto é que percebeu a aproximação de Colin. – Falou orgulhoso Edward.

-Bem vamos as notas de cada um. – Começou Rony. – Mione seu plano foi perfeito, você se moveu tentando esconder o maximo de magia mantendo certa distancia de regiões abertas para evitar a Gina, mas falhou em esquecer que um time tem mais que habilidades, tem coração também . – Falou colocando a mão no ombro de Colin que sorriu.

-Gina, você foi esperta em evitar o campo de percepção da Alicia, porém se descuidou no final. – Falou Harry olhando-a. – Alicia faço do Rony minhas palavras um time tem mais que habilidades e capacidades tem que ter coração, confiou demais na sua percepção.

-Nicole, Nicole. – Falou Allan zombeteiro. – Só por que sabe se esconder não quer dizer que fica invisível, você não soube explorar suas habilidades, que são o furo nas da Alicia e da Gina, aprenda a usar mais do combate. – Falou serio agora. – Fred e Jorge vocês sabem bastante feitiços e eu não esperava que essa capacidade de vocês de saberem oque o outro pensa, sente, e etc fosse terminar de modo que se "matassem da mesma forma" confundindo a decisão sua com a dele. – Falou rindo.

-Alicia, Angelina, Katia vocês ainda pensam como um time, suas decisões foram parecidas demais, até na forma de combate, mas oque me intriga é a capacidade de vocês, Angelina começa a conseguir esconder a magia, Katia começa a conseguir usar legilimancia bem e Alicia oclumancia. – Falou Neville olhando. – Continuem assim.

-Diggori, você está se tornando um ótimo duelista, porém deveria praticar mais o trabalho em equipe. – Cometou Malfoy frio.

-Luninha. – Começou Neville para meninas. – Não é que você sumiu do mapa mesmo, se não tivesemos nosso jeito de ver cada um de vocês poderia ter nós enganado.- Sorriu para a menina. – Perfeita, você esteve perfeita.

-Angela você foi a que esteve melhor quanto habilidades, mas precisa ainda de mais confiança para ser a lutadora perfeita, sinta-se mais auto-confiante, como quando percebeu que só você sentiu o Colin, e tomou-se de auto-confiança, seja assim sempre. – Falou por fim Edward tranqüilo. – Por hoje é só, todos estiveram bem, próximo treino nos avisaremos quando será.

Os grupos foram sendo liberados aos poucos, assim evitaria movimentação excessiva no corredor, logo ficaram apenas o grupo de quatro pessoas, Harry, Gina,Alicia e Malfoy que foram os últimos a sair eles puderam caminhar tranquilos com a passagem livre afinal era muito tarde e ninguém mais estava nos corredores, eles caminhavam em silencio, assim que chegaram a escada principal Malfoy se despediu e seguiu para as masmorras, agora o trio seguia até o salão comunal, quando ouviram passos vindos na sua direção

-Droga! – Resmungou Alicia. – Não senti presença.

-Nem eu. – Falou a voz de Gina. – E ainda não sinto.

-Só resta nos escondermos. – Falou Harry tranqüilo.

Ele puxou a capa e jogou por cima dos três, abraçando-as o mais perto pode.

- Shhh. – Ele sibilou no ouvido das duas.

Os passos foram ficando mais fortes e um frio intenso apoderou-se do ambiente um frio assustador quanto mais os passos se aproximavam mais frio ficava, até que chegou a vista deles um menina loira que vinha a passos largos mais rápidos que o normal, sua face estava séria os olhos estavam vermelhos vivos brilhantes, ela parecia resmungar baixo sem prestar atenção a sua volta, parou a frente deles os olhos voltaram-se para a parede que eles estavam encostados, a tonalidade dos olhos agora eram claramente vermelhos a face e estava mais branca que nunca refletida a luz do luar o frio estava quase insuporavel, uma face séria que não eles nunca haviam visto no rosto da menina, após uns segundos ela voltou a caminhar em direção ao salão comunal e com ela o frio, eles demoraram para sair debaixo da capa, não sabiam o por que se era por precaução ou medo.

-Oque foi isso? – Perguntou Alicia.

-Eu não sei. – Respondeu Harry. – Gina?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Precisamos ver isso urgente – Alertou Harry. – Avisem as meninas que amanhã nos encontraremos na sala precisa. – Ele falou sério. – Agora vamos

-Sim . – Elas concordaram sérias também.

Eles entraram pelo quadro a mulher gorda não havia ninguém no salão comunal, apenas a lua invadia o lugar, iluminando fracamente o ambiente.

- Boa noite meninas. – Falou carinhoso. – Descansem. – Ele beijou a testa de ambas e subiu.

-Boa noite. – Gina respondeu.

-Boa noite. – Alicia falou. – Quando ele vai tomar jeito?

-Não sei Licie, sinceramente não sei. – Respondeu Gina suspirando. – Vamos.

Ambas subiram para seus dormitórios esperando poder descansar do treino exaustivo, afinal amanhã era mais um ia de aula, mas era finalmente sexta, ultimo dia de semana para aulas, porém só teriam três horas até terem que acordar novamente, o salão comunal ficou em silencio, algo raro nas suas madrugadas apenas um crepitar das brasas da lareira se faziam presentes, e nas sombras um sorriso apareceu.

-Interessante. – Falou uma voz melodiosa.


End file.
